


Bodyguard

by gari2b



Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gari2b/pseuds/gari2b
Summary: It started with a birthday gift......But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.

Lannie's apartment...

"So Lannie, we're all right, tomorrow afternoon" you're covering for me about Rick? »  
"Girl, I'll do it because you ask me, but I don't like it..."  
"Lannie...we already talked about it, I need it...It's Saturday, we're supposed to go shopping, that's all!!! »  
"Okay Kate, but you shouldn't do this..."  
"Anyway, he only comes home from his tour Sunday night, just in case...Thanks Lannie…!!!! »

 

A week earlier....

Kate Beckett is frustrated, very frustrated and getting more and more upset...  
Rick Castle's birthday, her six-month-old boyfriend, the man she's in love with, is in ten days and she still hasn't found a present.  
She knows that he will appreciate any gift from her but she wants something original, worthy of what he has already done for her.  
And she still has no idea...

She finally gets back to her apartment. Rick has gone on a ten-day book tour to Miami to promote his latest book.  
After having enjoyed a good bath, she settles in the living room.   
She nibbles at the Chinese meal she took on the way while sorting her mail.  
A week after she hadn't been home, the commercials piled up.  
Suddenly one of them draws her attention "From casting to shooting! Professional photographer realizes your book: advertising, fashion, beauty, calendar, charm or other... »  
Followed by a phone number.  
That gives her an idea... if she posed for pictures? Rick would certainly appreciate it, especially if she’s a little naked...  
She watches a distracted movie and goes to bed.  
Lying on her bed, she thinks about her idea of photos, it's really original as a gift...  
Tomorrow she will call to inquire....

The next morning, when she leaves for the police station, she thinks back to her idea of photos, recovers the advertisement and puts it in her jacket pocket.  
With no new business the morning slowly stretches, Kate always travels the net in search of the perfect gift but without more success than the day before.  
She takes the flyer in her pocket and goes to isolate herself in the pose room to make a phone call.

She dials the number, "Angel Art Studio, Tom White, hi! What can I do for you? »  
"I saw your ad... I'm thinking of taking pictures as a birthday present for my boyfriend..."  
"Excellent idea miss, I'm sure he'll appreciate it...Know what kind of pictures you want? »  
"What kind? »  
"Yes miss, a traditional book or charming photos? You can imagine that charming photos..."  
"Oh, I can imagine Mr. White.. »  
"Prices vary depending on the service..."  
"The service?? What do you mean? »  
"It depends on what the studio provides in equipment: clothes, materials... If I work alone or with an assistant...Do you know what you want? »  
"Not really.... »  
"We are at your entire disposal. We can stage everything: from slightly naked photos to the hardest...from charm to BDSM..."  
"BDSM??? »   
"Yes miss, my assistant can even play the role of the master.   
Are you interested?? »  
Kate is destabilized by the question, she answers too strongly, "Nooo, no at all...".  
"Miss, there's nothing to be ashamed of... I'm not here to judge you. Think about what you want to do, what you really want to do... and call me back.  
I give you my personal mobile phone number.... ».  
Kate notes the number, "I'll call you tomorrow, Mr. White..."  
"Hope to hear from you again, miss! »  
Communication's down.

Esposito passes his head through the door, "Beckett, a new case...".  
The case keeps her busy all afternoon but at twenty-one it's locked up, a simple jealousy story, the ex-boyfriend hired people to beat up the new guy, the assault went bad, the guy died.  
By the time she finishes the paperwork, she goes home around midnight.  
She just had time to text Rick a few times.  
After her usual bath and a light snack, she collapses on her bed but does not manage to sleep.

She thinks about her phone conversation with the photographer.  
"How did he understand? How did he figure out I was attracted to BDSM? He has to offer this to all his potential clients..." she thought.  
If she listens to herself, she does a BDSM photo shoot, maybe Rick would understand the message...  
The last secret between Rick and her, she doesn't dare tell him.   
She is afraid of his reaction, he idolizes her so much, sees her as a superhero...  
Josh, the handsome doctor ready to save lives all over the world, was far from, being a biker anyway.  
For him his girlfriend, very pretty of course, must above all obey his desires, all his desires...

Kate met him during the summer when Rick went to the Hamptons with Gina his ex-wife and publisher to finish his book.  
She was riding a motorcycle, alone on her softail, when she was passed by a small group of motorcyclists.   
One of them slowed down to keep up with her and start the conversation as best he could.   
A few miles further, the group is stopped in front of a bar, her travelling companion beckons and she stops too.  
Introductions are made quickly, she drinks with them.   
She finishes the ride and she returns to New York in their company, especially with Josh...  
He asks her if they can meet again the following week for another outing, just the two of them this time.  
She willingly accepts, Castle is well on vacation, and in charming company...

The following Sunday they met in Port Washington for an outing on Long Island and its magnificent landscapes.  
They went to Montauk where they took a well-deserved break.  
Josh invites her to lunch on the way back to Holbrook, in a bistro where he has his habits.  
She accepts with enthusiasm, Kate appreciates more and more the beautiful biker, she has just learned that he is a cardiac surgeon and that he travels the world for “Médecins sans frontieres”.  
He didn't run away when she told him her profession...

Around 8 pm, they slow down and stop in front of a bar.   
The place is very busy, many motorcycles are parked.  
Josh takes her hand and pulls her inside. They are greeted by the barman, "Hi Doc, it's been a while... But you chose your day well, there is an initiation... Sit at the boss's table, I send Sandy. »  
Without letting go of her hand, he brings her to their place at the back of the bar, a table with 3 benches of two seats each arranged in a "U" around it.  
They are right in front of the dance floor in the middle of which sits a magnificent 1600 Softail Breakout black. He sits next to her, releases his hand and passes his arm around her shoulder.  
"Josh, what is this bar?  
"It houses the New York Bandidos section, one of the largest groups in the United States. »  
"Are you on their staff? »  
"Not really, but sometimes as a doctor I do them a few favors..."  
"Okay fine..." as a detective she understands what kind of favors, when they may need a doctor on the sly..." What's an initiation? »  
"A guy in the band is going to introduce his new girlfriend...".  
"And you, are you one of them? »  
"From the band? Yes...You know it's easy, you just don't have to be black, be a man and not work closely or at all with the police..."  
"But there are women..."  
They are interrupted by the arrival of the waitress, "Josh..." she gives him a huge smile and kisses him "Hi Sandy...Meet Kate!! »  
Sandy nods at her. They place their order.  
"Women are the members' girlfriends... Look closely, they all have their boyfriend's name embroidered on the jacket or tattooed on them..."  
"I can't be a part of it then..."  
"Why do you want to? »  
"It depends...What is initiation?? »

Sandy arrives with their beers and sandwiches, followed by a couple, a large bearded jean and leather vest, in his forties, tattooed, slightly chubby, accompanied by a blonde, she also in a leather jacket half-opened on a tank top revealing her chest and jean shorts that barely covers her buttocks.

Josh gets up and hugs the newcomer, "Fuck...I can't believe Doc!! »  
"Hey Mike...Kate, meet my buddy Mike, number two in the band and his wife Mel!! »  
He looks at her from top to bottom, "Is she your girlfriend? »  
"Not yet...Why Mike??? »  
"As Joey is busy tonight, I would have done her initiation...”  
Josh laughs and sits down, moving to the right of the table.   
Mike sits next to her and his wife on the left bench, facing Josh.  
Kate looks Josh in the eye, "So what's this initiation? »  
A little embarrassed, he answers, "It's a little particular... Only this section of the Bandidos does it... Ah, they come... The easiest way is to look..."  
Josh stops and shows her the entrance.

The bikers standing in the bar move apart to make room for a tall bald man in jeans, perhaps a little old, with his beard and moustache well-trimmed.   
He is tall, certainly nearly two meters and still well cut, we can see his muscles under his tee shirt. As he walks past their table, he claps Josh's hand, "Hi Doc."   
Definitely the chief.  
He comes on the dance floor next to the bike and she can see the tattoo on the back of his head and on his neck.  
Behind him, follows a younger brown, also smaller, long hair, moustaches framing his mouth, sunglasses over his eyes   
He is in tee shirt and leather pants.  
Finally, a blonde closes the step. She is wearing a black bandana, dressed in a simple shirt tied just below her breasts and a mini skirt also in leather.  
They both join him.  
The bar lights are dimmed except on the dance floor where three spotlights are pointed at.

The Chief speaks, "Greetings to all... Troy introduces us to his girlfriend, we'll see if she's worthy of the club..."  
Screams and whistles answer him.  
He turns to the girl, "Come on whore, let us see..."  
She turns her back to the audience.   
She undoes her skirt and drops it to find herself in a thong. On her right buttock, a tattoo in Gothic letters "Troy".  
"It's good for the first trial. We're gonna move on to the second... Get naked!!!! ».

Kate looks at Josh, he has turned his shoulders towards the stage and practically turns his back on her.  
The blonde undoes the buttons and takes off her shirt.   
The thong follows.  
The chief keeps giving orders, "On your knees... Face the bar!!", she obeys.  
The two men come to position themselves each on one side.   
They undo their pants and pull out their dicks.  
The chef's is equal to his physique, huge, it must be a dozen inches...  
Without hesitation, she takes one in each hand and starts sucking them alternately.

After a few minutes, they both get hard, the chief gets her up.  
"Troy, it's your turn..."  
He takes his girlfriend by one arm, drags her to the bike.   
He makes her sit at the end of the saddle, practically on the mudguard then lie down, chest on the tank.  
He takes each of her hands and puts them on the handlebars.  
From the back pocket of his trousers, he takes out two pairs of handcuffs, passes them to the girl's wrists and closes them on the two mirrors.  
The boss comes to stand behind her, spreads her legs and puts her cock in her pussy.  
The blonde screams under the difficult penetration, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
"Troy, shut that bitch up..."  
He goes around and comes to place himself at the height of his girlfriend's head, he takes his tail in his hand, guides it towards her mouth and starts to get sucked again.  
Kate is surprised to see such a scene, she has never heard of this type of initiation in bikers’ groups.

A movement on her left draws her attention:   
Mike is sliding the zipper of his jeans. He takes out his tail and starts to jerk off slowly then his wife's hand replaces his own.  
While looking after her husband, Mel looks at Kate and smiles at her...  
Kate is getting excited, she hasn't had sex since the end of her short relation with Tom Demming, two months earlier.

Josh absorbed by what is happening on the floor still does not pay attention to her.  
The conductor continues to hammer the blonde from behind.  
The girl, gagged by her boyfriend's cock, moans "Mmmmmm, mmmm..."  
"Troy, your bitch likes getting fucked..." and then he retires.  
"Come on whore, last test... I'll fuck your ass!!! ».  
He grabs her legs to tighten them a little, making her raise her ass.  
He puts two fingers in her pussy to lubricate them, then quickly introduces them in her ass to dilate it.  
A few seconds later, he pulls them out and his cock replaces them.  
Troy, on the other side, keeps getting sucked.

Kate turns to her left, Mike just grabs his wife by the hair and makes her head go down to his tail.   
Mel slides on the bench, she dives on her husband's cock and takes it in her mouth.  
The girl getting fucked on the bike and the blowjob right next to her push Kate on the edge.  
She regrets wearing pants and not wearing a skirt...  
There she is satisfied to exert a pressure of the hand on her clitoris but through the leather, it is insufficient to make her enjoy, it just makes her even more excited....

On the floor, the chief accelerates his movements which become more and more violent.  
He slaps them on the buttocks. Her ass is getting redder and redder.  
The bike and the girl are shaken. Finally, he retires and comes on her buttocks and lower back.  
Troy follows him a few seconds later and ejaculates in his girlfriend's mouth.  
"It's okay Troy... Your whore is accepted among us!!!! »  
Shouts and applause are heard.  
Troy readjusts and gets on his bike. He starts the engine and leaves the bar by the emergency exit, his girlfriend always lying naked on the tank.  
Josh finally turns to Kate and sees what's happening at the table, "Are you okay, Mike??? »  
"Nickel, Doc, you know my wife..."  
Mel got up a few moments later, collecting the semen from the edge of her mouth with her fingers and licking them while looking Kate right in the eye, "Did you want some??? »  
Kate blushes but has no time to answer, the chef has just arrived in front of their table.  
"Doc, are you staying a while? »  
"No, Ray, I'm sorry... I have operations scheduled for tomorrow morning.. »  
"You work too hard, Doc..."  
Josh turns to Kate, "Shall we go?? »  
He gets up and takes her by the hand, "I promise you guys, next time I'll spend the evening with you...". »  
He pulls her out and joins their bikes now in a poorly lit area of the parking lot.  
As soon as he arrived, Josh grabbed her by the hair to turn her head and kissed her full mouth.  
"How do you feel about joining the club? »  
"No way!!!! »  
He brings her head back towards him and kisses her in an even wilder way,   
"Don't take me for a fool... I saw you jerking off under the table... Undo your pants..."  
She stays in reaction, motionless. Josh unhooks the belt and buttons from his jeans.  
"Next time you'll put on a skirt... Start by sucking on me...", she no longer hesitates, she crouches down and throws herself on his cock already bandaged.  
It's not as big as the chief's, but it must be about nine or ten inches.   
Will Sorenson's is still the biggest one she ever took...  
While sucking it she manages to decompress her leather pants and caress herself through her wet thong, she straightens up and makes it go down under her knees, she rests her elbows on the saddle of the bike,   
"Fuck me Josh..."  
He doesn’t hesitate for a second, he gets in position behind her, takes her by the hips and penetrates her with a single push.  
"Ahhhhhh...Yeah like that... Oh fuuuuck, that's good..."  
"You want to get initiated? »  
Concentrated on the orgasm she feels coming, Kate keeps quiet, he takes her hair again to pull her head back, "Answer me bitch..."  
"We'll see...Continue, go...Stronger, strooooonger" she goes to meet her back strokes to accentuate the penetration.  
"You saw what Ray did to the girl..."  
"Yes, I saw everything.... Oh fuuuuuck, I come..."  
"What did he do to her? »  
"Mmmm, he fucked her... He fuck her ass!!!!! »  
"So what???? »  
She advances, thus making leave the cock out of her pussy.   
She leans over and puts her belly across the saddle,  
"Break my assssss….. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.

Kate is having a very bad night, she can't fall asleep, despite the late hour, she tries to call Rick in Miami but she only gets his voice mail.   
This makes her even more frustrated and angry. To finally calm down, she has only one solution.   
She begins to caress herself with her eyes closed as during her adolescence, when she got lost in her fantasies. But now the few times she does that, she always thinks about the moments she had with Josh. She does not regret the man at all, he does not reach the ankle of Rick. No, what she regrets is Rick makes love to her. Josh, he, was fucking her.  
Rick thinks about her pleasure before his and he gets there without problems.  
In spite of everything, deep down, she would like to become again from time to time just a hole to fill.  
And throughout her relationship with Josh, she was just that, a hole, three rather, that he filled anytime, anywhere, with anything and sometimes anyone.

This lack returns more and more often. Sometimes she imagines herself taking her bike, going to a biker bar and choosing one or two for a one-night stand.  
But she is in love with Rick, she doesn't want to cheat on him, everything would be so much easier if he understood her true nature.

She finally falls asleep, but her phone rings at four in the morning, it's the dispatcher, a new case.  
Drinking a quick coffee, she thinks, "Why the hell do they have to get killed in the middle of the night? Couldn't they wait seven or eight hours?”  
Another frustrating day ahead, fortunately Rick will be back soon in exactly three more days. After her survey of the scene of the crime, a young woman, Melanie Monroe, was found murdered in the apartment of her friend in the Bronx, Kate finds herself at the police station of the 12th around 7:30. She makes a coffee and takes advantage to call Rick.  
He told her about Miami, about his dedications but also about his desire to be back with her. Kate explained the investigation in progress to him, Rick gives her some leads. The conversation does her good. She returns to her office and focuses again on the investigation. In the early afternoon, Ryan and Esposito left to pick up the victim’s ex-boyfriend, she takes the opportunity to return to the break room and lie down for 5 minutes to recover a little from her lack of sleep. Finally, she dozes off and still is as disturbed as the night before, her subconscious drifts, she dreams of the beginning of her relationship with Josh.  
Her office phone rings, she quickly answers, "Detective Beckett..."  
"Kate, it's Tori....I have some results for the search you asked me for. Tom White is a former fashion photographer, he has worked for the biggest magazines, Vogue, Elle, Cosmopolitan... He has travelled the world... He seems to have opened this studio in New York to finally settle down... He has also participated in various campaigns, advertising or others... He seems clean... It helps you in your investigation? »  
"Yes, thank you very much Tori..... »  
She is reassured on one point, "Angel Art Studio" has a good reputation. She has until this afternoon to decide...  
After they left on Sunday, he phoned her several times during the day, during her breaks between operations.  
On Wednesday night, they were planning on going out. A murder case fell on her, completely involved, Kate forgot to call Josh to cancel. He came by the station to pick her up by surprise, he came to their appointment as planned. The cancellation of their release at the last moment made him furious, Kate insisted on taking him back to his bike to apologize  
"Come Josh, take the stairs, we will be quieter." Indeed, nobody uses it or very rarely just from one floor to another.  
In her workplace she cares about her private life. Kate tries to apologize,   
"I'm sorry Josh, I should have called you. I was hoping to finish up and join you."  
Between the third and second floors, he pulls her towards him and kisses her fiercely. Kate is surprised but quickly participates in the kiss.  
"Don't ever do that again, do you understand. You don't cancel any more for your work on me."   
He kisses her again and they get out of breath.  
"To apologize, get on your knees on the floor, you're gonna give me a blowjob."  
"What? Are you crazy? We're at the station, no way in hell I’ll do that here!"  
He takes her by the hair and brings her face closer to his.  
"When I tell you to suck me, you don't argue. You do it."

With one hand he takes her down two steps and with the other he undoes his pants.  
"Blow me, bitch."  
She resists but is forced to take the erect member in front of her face into her mouth.  
"Fuck, you're a bitch. Oh yeah. Like that. Yeah. Pump me good!”  
Kate's getting busy. Sucking the hard, upright dick.  
She licks her tongue over the glans, licks the whole length before taking it back into her mouth.  
She is now really excited, she has forgotten where she is, and that any co-worker can surprise them.  
"Yes it's good. You had to eat many tails to suck like that. Take everything in your mouth. Fuck, why are you still in pants. Lick my balls now!” 

She executes herself then takes the cock back into her mouth. Josh is ready to explode.  
"Ahhhhhh. Here, take everything. Swallow.”  
Kate collects every last drop and swallows.  
"Come on, I'll let you work, see you Friday night and put on a skirt this time. We'll call."  
He finishes walking down the stairs leaving her there with probably semen on the edge of her lips.   
She goes back upstairs, sneaking up to the ladies' room hoping she'll never meet anyone on the way.  
Looking in the mirror, she cleans her face and says she acted like a slut but her wet panties prove she loved it.

Esposito wakes her up with a sudden start, abruptly taking her out of her erotic dream, "Boss, are you doing the interrogation or are we going to do it?”  
Finally she takes care of it. The ex-boyfriend had nothing to do with it. Another phone call to Rick with his crazy theories will put her on another track, unfortunately just as unsuccessful. The three detectives finally decide to take a short lunch break at the food truck near the compound.  
When they return, Captain Gates calls her into her office.  
She's not alone, a man in his 30s, tall, blond, is with her.  
"Detective Beckett, meet Inspector Colin Hunt of Scotland Yard. Detective, there's been a development in the Monroe case... she was one of their contacts. He's gonna work with you on the investigation  
Kate turns to Gates, "But, sir?”  
She fires them with a gesture, "Detective, explain to Inspector Hunt where you stand."  
Kate means the door, "Inspector Hunt."  
"Colin will suffice. Delighted." said the blond, greeting her with a beautiful smile and detailing her from head to toe.  
"It will be a pleasure working with you."  
That's all she needed. Scotland Yard!  
Hunt goes straight into Rick's chair to watch Ryan and Esposito in amazement.  
"Inspector Colin Hunt, Scotland Yard. I work with Detective Beckett.”  
Kate goes straight to the break room to make herself a coffee and call Rick but she only gets his answering machine, he must be in the middle of a signing session, "Sweetheart, call me back when you can. I kiss you!   
She hasn't hung up yet until Hunt enters the room.  
"Inspector Hunt.”  
"Colin…”  
"Inspector, do you know your personal life?”  
"Coroner just called. She got something. Shall we go?”  
"How do you know?”  
"Your phone rang, I answered."  
She walks past her team, "I'm going to see Lanie. I'll explain it to you when I get back.  
A few minutes later, they arrive at the morgue.  
"Hey Lanie, you got anything?”  
"Ah Kate." She casts an interrogating glance by seeing the man who accompanies her.  
"Inspector Hunt, Scotland Yard."  
"Scotland Yard?”  
Hunt walks up to Lannie, "Hi Doctor, I'm investigating this case with Kate.”   
“With Kaaaate, huh?” She looks at her best friend rolling her eyes.  
"The girl was poisoned... She was shot, 9 mil. But she has arsenic in her blood, probably absorbed several times.”  
Hunt's phone rings, he walks away to take the call.  
Lannie takes advantage, "So Kate, Gates assigned you a handsome inspector to help you?”  
"Lanie!”  
"Girl, I'd love to make it my four hours. Have some fun.”  
Hunt comes back then. "If I can make myself useful." he says with a smile full of innuendo.  
Lannie takes the opportunity to tease her friend, "You can Detective Hunt. Give a break on that poor girl.”  
"He was an informant. I need to check something. Shall we go, Kate?”  
"Go Kaaaate." said Lannie smiling, for any answer she shoots her eyes out.  
They join Kate's car and leave for the Bronx.  
On the way Kate's phone rings, it's Rick but she can't take the call with Hunt by her side.  
Finally their visit gives nothing, two hours later, they are back at the 12th.  
Kate tries to reach Rick but again the machine, damn timing. She hangs up even more frustrated.  
She looks out the window and sees Hunt talking to Ryan, discreetly sneaks up the stairs  
She puts out the "Angel Art Studio" ad and dials the Tom White number she wrote down.  
"Tom White, hello."  
"Hello Mr. White, I called you yesterday for information.”  
"Of course, Miss, then what have you decided?”  
"I hesitate, Mr. White, I still don't know what to do."  
"You seem nice to me. So, here's what I propose. You come to make charming photos. Depending on how you feel at the end of the session, you can go further. If you make BDSM photos I will offer you the first shooting...  
Everything happens in the studio, in different rooms, but all the equipment is there. I'll ask my assistant to be there in case. When can you come?”  
"Saturday afternoon?"  
"Does 3:00 suit you?”  
"It's perfect."  
"You have until then to decide. Miss?”  
"Beckett. Kate Beckett.”  
White marks the time on his calendar. "See you Saturday, Miss Beckett.” and he hangs up.  
He does some Google research and then dials a number in Washington, "Senator Bracken's chambers.”  
"Hello Claire. This is Tom White. It's urgent, can I talk to him?”  
"He's in a meeting but I'm going to see.  
Moments later, he hears William Bracken's voice in the phone, "Hi Tom. What's so urgent?”  
"Hello Senator. I will be brief, Saturday I have an appointment at my studio for a photo shoot, certainly BDSM. Guess the client's name?”  
"Tom.”   
“Kate Beckett."  
"Who?”  
"Yes senator, you heard right. Kate Beckett. She's coming to take pictures for her boyfriend's next birthday.   
I checked, Richard Castle's birthday is next week."   
Tom explains his previous phone call.  
"Tom, do you really think she's gonna take BDSM pictures?”  
"I'm sure. Senator she didn't dare say it on the phone but she's dying to. You want a copy of the pictures?"  
"Of course Tom. But I'll do better than that. I'll be there!”  
"It's scheduled for 3:00pm.”  
"So I'll see you Saturday Tom. Thank you.”

In the police station, it's always quiet, when an investigation is at a standstill.  
Hunt is much more interested in Kate than in finding the culprit. He spent the late afternoon throwing more or less subtle innuendo at her.  
Kate, who doesn't want to show off her private life, and is reluctant to talk to him about Rick. Hunt, thinks she's interesting. At 7:00, Kate sends everyone away.  
"Guys, that's enough for today. We have no leads, we might as well go home and come back rested tomorrow morning."  
Ryan and Esposito react quickly and leave.  
"So Kate, it's just the two of us.” She can't take it anymore. “Inspector Hunt."  
"Colin…. Kate, just Colin….”  
She gets up and grabs her jacket. Hunt imitates her.  
In the elevator, he approaches her and tries his luck.  
"Kate, I'm at the Cambria Hotel. Would you like to have a drink in my room?”  
"Inspector, I already have someone in my life. Just on tour promoting his latest book.”  
"He's a writer?», asks Hunt as they reach the ground floor.  
For any answer, she stabs him there and joins her car. She goes straight home.  
The evening takes place according to its usual routine, long bath, meal with the remains of the previous day....  
The only positive point is the long phone conversation with Rick that ended very hot....  
After a few minutes in front of the TV she goes to bed but as the day before, the accumulation of events of the day prevents her from falling asleep.  
And as the day before her mind drifts.....

Two days after their case in the stairs of the post office, Josh came to pick her up at home for their Friday night outing. She listened to his advice and put herself in a skirt. It's ringing. She opens the door, he enters, passes in front of her without a kiss.  
"Here I brought you some clothes."  
"But Josh?"  
"There's no corn. Change.”  
She grabs the bag and goes to her bedroom. "Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to change.”  
"Do it here. Take your clothes off. Move, we don't have all day."  
She finds herself in her underwear, he waves at her, "That too." She undoes her bra and takes the stuff out of the bag.  
"Tonight, we're going to a club. So, this is the outfit is perfect for you.”  
She starts with fish net stockings with an open crotch, on top, a very short black leather skirt that barely covers her buttocks.  
"Pull down your panties.”  
"But Josh.”  
"I said, no panties.” She slides her lace underwear back down.  
Finally for the top, a leather lace-up corset that attaches to the front.  
Josh adjusts her cleavage and exposes half her breasts.  
"You got boots, I guess? " Kate pulls a leather pair out of her closet that goes up to her knees and passes them.  
"All right, let's go.”  
He gets on the Harley, she settles behind him, her skirt goes up slightly, she has the impression to have the ass in the air. And moreover, without panties. As long as a police patrol does not stop them.   
The journey is not long, a little half an hour, Josh stops his bike in front of the pub "Chez Robert", a notorious biker bar, run by a Frenchman who came to do the mythical route 66, he ended up failing in New York and he never left.

Kate adjusts her skirt and enters first, there are only a few people at the counter or sitting at the bar, practically all men undressing her with their eyes. A few others are on the right, around the pool table. She notices at the back a passage towards another room which seems much more animated, she hears the music through the walls. All men are bikers, most dressed in leather, a few women accompany them. Josh takes her hand and crosses the bar directly backwards. He sits at a table reserved for him, near the dance floor. Immediately he takes her dancing, holding her by the hips, accompany her to the music. But quickly his hands descend lower, he begins to slide them under her skirt. Kate wonders if others are watching what he's doing but she keeps looking into his eyes while feeling his excitement rise. Josh continues to grope her buttocks, she is sure that now her skirt is up and her ass naked for everyone in the bar to see. He pulls her and sticks her to him, she feels his cock bandaged through her pants. One of his hands drops his ass and caresses a breast through the cleavage which he enlarges by playing with the laces.   
"You already have your ass in the air. What if I took out your breasts too? What if I put you naked on the dance floor?”  
Kate's shivering, but she's also excited about the idea.   
Josh tells her, “You’re a bitch.”

They continued dancing for a few songs, Josh enlarged the opening of the corset even more, to the limit of her nipples. Finally he pulls her off the dance floor and they return to their table, occupied by Mike and Joey, friends of Josh whom Kate had met the week before. The men greet each other. Mike and Joey are waving. Josh sits while Joey drags Kate back onto the floor.  
She's hot and she would have liked something to drink. Joey turns her back, his left hand rests on her stomach, his right hand on her hip. He sits against her ass and kisses her on the neck. Kate can feel him hardening. His hands pull Kate's behind her back and his left hand holds them there. His right hand came up on her thigh, which he went up all the way. Now she's under the skirt slipping up to her pussy. He caresses her gently then separates her lips to caress her clitoris and finally slips a finger inside.   
Kate knows that her skirt doesn't hide anything anymore, she can see the people around them who observe them, some stopped dancing. He puts on a second finger and starts to put them in and out, bringing Kate to the brink of orgasm.  
Before she comes in the middle of the track, Joey brings her back to the table.  
She sits in the corner of the table with Mike to her right.   
She looks down and sees Josh's cock out of his pants, he must have jerked off watching her on the dance floor.  
Joey arrives at that moment and puts a glass, in front of her, on the table, a cocktail with three raspberries on a pick.   
He sits to the left of Kate who is between the two biker leaders.  
"Wait! "Joey says, taking the raspberries.   
He holds them, so that she has to step forward and bend down to reach them, practically pulling her breasts out of the corset.  
He keeps them a little further away, Kate is almost lying on the table but she manages to take them in her mouth.  
Mike took advantage of Kate's movements to put his hand under her skirt and plunge two fingers directly into her pussy. she is so wet that they penetrate without any resistance.  
Josh looks at the scene and smiles.  
She ends up catching the fruits. She sits down and taking the glass in her hand, she brings the straw to her mouth.  
Quickly, Mike takes her right leg and pulls it towards him, putting it on his lap, Joey, does the same with the left. Kate's completely open, her pussy widely exposed.  
Mike slips both fingers inside her again as Joey turns to her and kisses her ferociously, sticking his tongue into her mouth while finishing pulling her breasts out of the bustier.  
When their mouths separate, Kate haleste under the effect of Joey's kiss and Mike’s fingers.  
Josh gets up, "Come with me.” as best she can, she adjusts. Joey gets up to let her through. Josh takes her by the hand and walks fast, pulling Kate behind him.  
Mike and Joey follow them a few yards.  
She wonders where he's going and then sees the sign on the men's room door.  
He opens the door and plate her on the back wall. He unbuckles his belt, undoes it and slides it with his boxer to his ankles.  
He lifts her and makes her fall back on his cock, penetrating her pussy easily. Kate wraps her legs around his waist.  
At this point, Josh's two friends enter the bathroom, they have stopped, blocking the door, and watch them do.   
"They're gonna watch you get fucked against the wall like a whore. You like them watching, huh, bitch?”  
"Yes! Josh, yesssss"  
"Tell them by looking them in the eye. Tell them you're a big bitch."  
"I'm a big bitch. Watch me get fucked." the situation is already pushing Kate to the brink of orgasm.   
Over his shoulder, she sees them both caressing each other through their pants.   
Josh asks his friends. "You want more?"  
They nodded silently.  
He puts her on the floor and turns her over in front of them. He completely undoes the laces of the corset and her breasts spurt out.   
Mike and Joey take out their dicks and jerk off while Josh enters her from behind. Quickly he accentuates his back strokes.  
"You're gonna suck them."  
Kate screams, "No, no way." and tries to free herself.  
Josh realized he'd gone too far, Joey waved at him not to insist.  
He reaches out a hand, grabs a breast and twists her nipple, tearing out a little cry, "It'll be for next time.”   
Mike encourages him, "Yeah Doc, make that whore understand who you are.”  
Kate does not protest any more, she feels her orgasm rising, wishing that Josh makes her come, but he is in no hurry.  
He starts slapping her breasts, making them bounce and blush.  
Finally, he accelerates his blows and comes in her pussy.  
Feeling the spurts in her belly leads Kate to orgasm.  
Mike is the first to ejaculate on the floor.  
Josh comes out of her, a little sperm drips out.  
Kate catches her breath and still sees Joey with her dick in her hand.  
He approaches Kate and grabs her breast with his left hand, thumb and index finger working furiously on her hardened nipple.  
Finally he too ejaculates on the ground.  
"Next time you'll suck them, otherwise believe me, they'll fuck you willingly or forcibly." Josh told her.   
The three men leave the toilet without a look for her.

In her bedroom, Kate lies on her bed, caresses herself and comes. She falls asleep almost immediately, thinking she was going to call Tom White to get everything set up for the damn pictures.   
She decided, she wants them hard, but then, really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be posted on two other sites....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.

Kate slept a lot better.  
Waking up early as always when Rick is not with her, she arrives early at the 12th.  
She is focusing her research on the key found in a pocket of the victim. It's a locker key no doubt, but where?  
At around 8am she sees Colin Hunt arrive, "Hello Kate...I was told that you love coffee..." he’s putting a cup on his desk with a big smile.  
"Thank you, Detective Hunt....." she replied without looking up. Ryan and Esposito arrive at that moment, "Hi boss..." then, when they see the travel cup on the desk, Esposito says, "Castle is back? ».  
"No, it's Detective Hunt..."  
"Who is Castle????" cuts the Scotland Yard agent.  
Esposito gives him a black look, "Hey, man... Beckett's coffee in the morning is..."  
"Espo, we're going to focus on the case..." while thinking she's going to kill Lanie, given the guys' reaction, it wasn't them who told him about the coffee....  
Hunt immerses himself in his phone, suddenly he looks at Kate and whispers, "Nikki Heat, huh???? ", Kate buries her head in her hands, "It's going to be long, two days....Why the hell isn't Rick here already??" she thought to herself.  
Finally, after two hours, the investigation progressed, they managed to find out where the key came from, from one of Grand Central's instructions. They go to the place, in the locker, they find only a photo on the back of which is written a series of numbers, "W4-1949-898" with a stamp from the British consulate.  
Hunt writes, "She left a message..."  
Kate returns the photo, "She did better than that....She also left us a picture of him. »  
They go back to the 12th, Kate does research on the consulate employees, she scrolls through their photos and finally displays the one of their suspect, Nigel Wyndham, DG of the Consulate.  
Hunt intervenes, "He is just under the Consul, so he has access to all operations... Excuse me...", he walks away from the group, his phone in hand.  
"Ryan, check with the consulate's remote surveillance tapes..." she asks.  
He finds one where we see two security guards throwing the victim out....  
Hunt finally came back, "I pulled some cords, we have two invitations for the party at the British Consulate tonight....." he says, throwing a smile that is meant to be enchanting to Kate...  
They all nibble on a sandwich in the break room, she calls Rick, they discuss about the investigation, she sends him the suite of numbers, hoping that, as always, he has an idea...  
They had no progress all afternoon, in desperation, she decided to go to the reception with Hunt.  
She finds herself on the dance floor with Hunt, finally, after teasing Wyndham, she ends up dancing with him too. While he shamelessly flirts with her, she manages to steal a glass with his fingerprints and DNA.  
She joins Hunt, "Detective, we're going home...", he's obviously disappointed, "Why so early, Kate? Let's enjoy the evening...".  
She doesn't listen to him and goes to the cloakroom, reluctantly, he follows her.  
She calls Lanie, she's still at work, Kate comes back to the morgue to give her the glass.  
"Wahoooo, Kate....You look beautiful..." shouts the half-breed when she sees her best friend come in. The dress, bought a few weeks earlier by Rick, suits her perfectly, her cleavage highlights her chest, not to mention the slit on the side that reveals her long legs.   
With a little ironic smile, she adds, "I hope you enjoyed your evening..." but Lanie knows very well that Kate will never cheat on Castle...  
It's Hunt who intervenes, "Not even, doctor... Your friend is obsessed with work..."  
"Lanie, can you look for the DNA on that glass? It's about...", she is interrupted by her phone, the ringing tone assigned to Rick.  
She walks away a little and answers.  
Hunt gets closer to Lanie, "Is she always like that?? Impossible to cheer her up... She doesn't like men???? »  
Lanie looks at the handsome English and decides to play a little with him, "Kate ???, With women?? Oh, Detective Hunt, with everything I've seen her do, believe me, she loves men..." and for herself, "well, especially one in particular..."  
Meanwhile, Rick is all excited on the phone, "Kate, my darling...I know what the numbers are, it's a baggage check-in tag. I found it when I was preparing mine for tomorrow.....I called a guy...... The numbers match a diplomatic bag on British Airways..."  
Kate shouts, "Thank you, baby... I'll call you back when I'm at the loft...".  
"What did Writer boy find? »  
"Writer man, Lanie, definitely man...", Kate summarizes Castle's phone call.  
"Well, we'll go home, we'll start all over again with a fresh eye later...".  
Neither the fingerprints nor the DNA match those found on the victim, finally they search a freight shed at JFK and find a box full of Stingers missiles.  
Wyndham was smuggling weapons under cover of his diplomatic immunity, the victim had discovered it accidentally, he had it executed.  
She completes the investigation just in time.  
"All right, guys, that's enough... Enjoy what's left of the weekend... We'll do the paperwork on Monday! »  
"Kate, a moment....My plane doesn't leave until tomorrow, we could debrief the case tonight over a drink..."  
Without answering, she goes to the elevator.

When Kate arrives at the address indicated, in the late afternoon, she is greeted by a beautiful blonde with short hair, "Hello, you must be Miss Beckett, come in..."  
Kate enters, the blonde guides her to a room where a tall black man, in hisr forties, prepares his photo studio, a huge white sheet on one wall, a large mirror on the other, some projectors, a kind of umbrella, a fan, in the middle of the room, a bed, and in a corner a small folding screen.  
"Tom, this is Miss Beckett..."   
"Pleased to meet you, Miss, Tom White, we met by phone... You've already met Sophia, my assistant... Come on, make yourself comfortable."  
Kate walks forward, nervous, uncomfortable. Tom notices it.  
"To put you at ease, we'll start with the charming pictures... I'll use the familiar language during the session, do you mind?"  
Kate asks him, "As you wish, Mr. White... What should I wear?"  
"Well, either with the clothes and underwear you're wearing today, or Sophia makes you wear an outfit we have in stock... What are you wearing under your dress?"  
Kate wears a black dress that stops just above the knee and is fully buttoned on the front, "A little red set, bra and thong..... »  
"It'll be fine... We'll start whenever you want !!! »  
Tom turns on the spotlights, the fan and then addresses his assistant, "Undo a button at the top and a button at the bottom... »  
Sophia approaches Kate and obeys.  
"Come over here..." Tom places Kate facing the wall covered with the sheet and guides her through the poses to be taken, turning her and multiplying the photos.  
After a few minutes, "That's fine, we take a little break...". Tom plugs the camera into his computer and waves to Kate to come with him to see the pictures on the screen.  
Sophia gives her a small bottle of water.  
"Well, let's start again... Sophia, undo two more buttons...", the blonde moves forward and actually undoes two buttons, but two at the top and two at the bottom..... The dress can only be closed by the button in the center.  
The bra is visible as well as the thong as Kate takes a step.  
In White's office, behind the one-way mirror, Bracken, who arrived an hour earlier, became very interested...  
Kate takes more than 20 poses, her former modeling experience comes back and she feels more and more comfortable with Tom's lens.  
The photographer slowly makes her go further and further into the sensuality of the poses.  
"Can you take off your dress?" Kate accepts and finds herself in her underwear.  
From his observation post, Bracken takes his phone out and prepares to film.  
Tom moves the spotlights and directs them to the bed, then calls Kate, "Get on all fours, face me... »  
She obeys and gets on the bed, Tom takes his camera and gives his orders and Kate naturally obeys  
"Pout....yes....yes...again...Go like that, get a good arch..."  
Tom makes her change position, he makes her stand up but always on her knees.  
"Take your breast with your right hand....take it out of the bra...", he takes some pictures like that, "Same for the other, take it out...", Click, click, new pictures...  
He turns to his assistant, "Sophia...Please...".  
The assistant goes to the edge of the bed and extends her hands towards Kate's bare breasts, surprised by her initiative but who lets herself be carried away. She slowly strokes the nipples and then grabs the tits that start to harden and rolls them between her fingers.   
In spite of herself, Kate lets out a little moan of pleasure, "Mmmm"  
"Well....Your breasts are very sensitive..." Sophia says with a smile.  
"All right, let's keep going, you look beautiful like that....." Tom takes a series of pictures.  
"Get back on all fours....Back to me this time..." Kate continues to obey.  
"Spread the thong...", Tom takes a few shots...  
The situation is starting to turn Kate on, as she feels her pussy getting wet.  
"Take it off and lie on your back...", she continues to obey obediently.  
"Slightly spread your legs... Perfect...", Kate offers herself to the lens without any modesty, her pussy shiny open, her nipples hard and trained, in more and more pornographic poses.  
She is, now, completely excited to show off like this.  
Bracken, who can't believe it, started filming.  
Tom keeps giving her instructions, "Sit on the edge of the bed...", she walks forward and drops her feet to the ground.  
"Spread your legs..., yes like that..." Tom shoots with his camera while moving a little further apart so as not to obstruct Bracken's field of vision.  
"It's very well, continuous...... »  
Tom approaches her and says, in a low voice, in the hollow of her ear: "You can caress yourself if you want to... Don't be embarrassed for me...".  
Kate doesn't make him repeat it, she really wants to, she can't take it anymore....  
She spills her head backwards, slips her hand between her thighs, caresses her clitoris slightly and very quickly enjoys pushing two fingers deep into her pussy, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh…. Fuuuuuck….".  
She stays in this position for a few moments, continuing to make her fingers go inside her, when she hears Tom say to her: "Take off your fingers and suck them now..."  
She hastens to do it by watching him photograph her.  
"That's perfect, the session's over... If you want, we'll skip it for the rest..."  
Without saying a word or bothering to get dressed, she follows Tom and his assistant into the next room.  
Bracken changes places and comes to position himself behind another mirror.

"The photo shoot we're about to do is supposed to represent a slave auction. After a few months at his service, your master no longer wants you, he puts you up for sale," Tom explains her.  
He motioned to Kate to move towards a wooden platform about a 3 feet high with four steps to access it. Sophia joins them there.  
A pole, with a horizontal iron bar, is in the middle.  
"Place your hands here and stick your butt to the pole..."  
Kate puts her hands in the bracelets at each end of the bar, Sophia closes them on her wrists.  
She steps back and supports her bare buttocks to the post, Sophia, this time tying her ankles to it.  
Tom and Sophia get off the stage, he grabs his camera and, spinning around, starts to multiply the shots.  
"Sophia!!! », Tom calls his assistant, "The slave wasn't obedient, I need you for her breasts..."  
Sophia reappears, she has undressed, now she is only dressed in a leather bustier and a thong.  
"So Kate, you've been a bad girl? You disobeyed your master???? »  
She puts her hand on her bare chest, Kate shivers, not knowing what to expect, a simple staging or effective punishment.  
She doesn't know herself what she would want to happen.  
Sophia gently said, "I'll make your breasts blush so the pictures look realistic..."  
She starts by slapping the breasts gently, making them bounce slightly.   
Tom, on the other hand, keeps shooting.  
Then she passes to the nipples, caresses them. Suddenly she tilts her head and takes the right one in her mouth. She licks it first, then grabs the nipple between her teeth and bites it slightly.  
Kate is surprised, she can't sketch a single gesture but doesn't protest.  
When Sophia passes to her other breast, she moans softly, "Mmmmmm...... ». The assistant takes this as an encouragement and bites a little more firmly this time, Kate shouts a little, "Ahhhhhhhh..."  
Sophia slaps her other breast, "Shut up... You haven't been wise, you deserve punishment...", she grabs the nipple again between her teeth and stretches it, Kate moans again but more strongly, "Mmmmmmmmm….., yeeees...".  
Tom continues to photograph her....   
Bracken is more and more surprised, he would never have imagined the proud NYPD detective being treated in this way but at the sight of his lack of protests, he suspects that he is not at the end of his surprises.   
He films everything.  
Tom thinks it's time to go a little further, she's ready for the last part, "Sophia, slap her breasts a little harder, I need them red for the pictures..."  
Sophia starts slapping her breasts again from top to bottom, this time much stronger, they blush quickly, but she continues at a steady pace as Tom turns around them device in hand.  
Kate feels pain but also inexorably increases her pleasure...  
While taking the pictures, Tom talks to her, "You love when your breasts are abused..... Your boyfriend doesn't do it, does he? ».   
"Noooo, not really. He respects me too muuuuch...... ", she replied, out of breath.  
"And you miss it, don't you???? »  
"« …. »  
"That's why the pictures..."  
When Sophia twists her nipples and stretches them to the maximum, her orgasm explodes, "Ohhhhh, yeeees..... It's gooood..... Yes, that's why, it's gooood....... ».  
"Congratulations Kate, very good work..." says Tom, "I'm impressed!"  
Kate catches her breath, ashamed, she has tears in her eyes but she smiles at Tom's words.  
He turns to his assistant, "Come on, Sophia, let's keep going..."  
She approaches Kate, with a leather necklace with a "SLAVE1" plate in her hand. She ties it around her neck and Kate still doesn't react.  
Sophia unhooked the bar from the pole and placed it at the back of Kate's neck, who was still helpless, unable to use her hands, tied over her shoulders.   
Sophia bends down and detaches her legs from the pole, instead, she wraps her ankles in iron bracelets connected together by a bar with a small chain at each end.  
"It's the way to transport a slave to a sale...", explains Tom while continuing to take pictures.  
"The slave cannot use her hands to cover her nakedness, which could discourage potential buyers and lead to fewer bids. »  
Meanwhile Sophia hangs another chain on the necklace and pulls forward.  
Without the use of her hands, it's easy enough for Sophia to get Kate to go anywhere she wants.   
Anyway, in her state of excitement, Kate has no desire to resist.  
She concentrates on keeping her balance on a few stairs to get off the wooden stage.   
It takes her a few seconds to realize that Sophia is taking her to another room.

Bracken watches Sophia pull Kate, he hurries to put his phone in front of the third mirror, to be sure not to miss anything, he has connected it to the charger.  
He puts on the mask Tom gave him when he arrived, quickly exits the office and sits in one of the chairs arranged in a semicircle facing two vertical wooden posts.

Tom enters the next room, before Sophia, who pulls a hindered Kate through the chain, "You had a good idea that a real slave auction couldn't end after only one presentation... I introduce you to Master B, a potential buyer...".  
Kate panics when she sees a masked man sitting in an armchair looking in her direction....  
Sophia brings Kate in front of him.  
Tom continues to explain the rest of the photo session, "A buyer wants to see more...".  
Sophia forces Kate to humiliating poses: first, with her back turned to her spectator, she makes her lean forward, her legs spread by the bar do not hide anything from her ass, then facing him, she makes her kneel and arch her spine back, the position is uncomfortable and difficult to hold, but reveals her pussy, her excited and swollen lips, well open.  
And to be even closer to reality, Sophia grabs a whip and holds it over Kate's breasts, as if she were threatening to whip them.   
Finally she puts the leather straps on her chest. Kate moans at this simple caress of her swollen and hypersensitive nipples.   
Sophia takes Kate to the foot of the poles, she unties her hands and ankles to tie her to the rings on the poles, arms and legs forming an X.  
Kate feels even more naked and offered by being tied like that to this masked and silent man.   
Kate pulls on the bands, with all the strength of her arms just to test them.  
She tries the same thing with her legs, trying to close them and realizes that she can't get away.  
Tom notices, "If you want, we can stop there...", Kate can't say anything.  
"Let's continue???? »  
This time she responds weakly, "Ye…Yeeees....We continue..."  
"So, what do I do now? " asks Sophia, "I can't really introduce her to Master B if she's tied up..."  
"Use your whip..." Tom replied, "Point out hers assets...".  
In her mind, Kate translates Tom's words, her assets are her breasts, her legs and her pussy. In her current position, her ass is not visible.  
To begin, Sophia places the handle of the whip, which looks like a dildo, under Kate's chin and forces her to raise the head.  
She feels even more powerless, her breathing accelerates, tears come back to her.  
"Open your mouth!!!!!" orders Sophia, "Both men and women can have fun with a mouth like yours..."  
She pushes the handle deeper under the jaw, Kate licks her lips and opens her mouth in a suggestive way.   
"Beautiful!!!!! ", Tom shouts as he takes many pictures.   
Then, Sophia puts her whip under her bare breasts and uses it to lift them up.  
Kate already feels flushed, her heart rate becomes irregular and she begins to feel heat in her kidneys.   
"That's good..." says Tom, changing the memory card on his camera, "But use your hands to lift them even higher... No, not in front... Go behind her...".  
Sophia follows Tom's instructions, she stands against Kate, pressing her breasts against her back. As soon as she grabs her breasts, Kate starts panting.  
"Okay, lift them up..." said Tom to Sophia, "Offer them to Master B... Now press them, knead them...".  
Sophia manipulates the breasts, caresses them, pinches them... Tom keeps taking pictures.   
Kate knows that when anyone play with her breasts, it triggers her orgasm.  
"You really like it, don't you?”, Sophia whispered in her ear, as she squeezed her fingers several times on her tight nipples.   
"Yeaaaaah..." Kate finally arrives with a barely audible voice. She increased the pressure on her fingers, making Kate moan even louder, "Mmmmmmmmm...... ».  
Sophia always whispered in her ear, "I know what you need..."  
"Tom... " she shouts, "Do you think that Master B would appreciate it if I fuck the slave and bring her to an orgasm? »  
"Maybe…." Tom replied, "I had no intention of doing anything sexual in the pictures, but it could be an improvement... What do you think, Kate? You want to have an orgasm in front of the camera? »  
She is emotionally shared, half of her is shocked by the idea of being fucked, tied naked and helpless, by Sophia. With this Master B watching, it becomes public humiliation. She must refuse.   
However, the other half of her finds the idea of being naked, powerless, publicly humiliated and abused by Sophia as a sexual experience that she cannot refuse without regretting it later.  
"It's a good idea...", she shouts to Tom, "If Master B buys a slave, he will have sex with her. Seeing her enjoying is a little like trying her..."  
She can't believe what she just said that.  
She's so excited she doesn't care what the pictures look like, she just wants to get fucked.  
"So..." Tom replies, "Sophia, put the whip down, put one hand on her pussy and caress her clitoris, use your other hand to finger her ass..."  
Finally Sophia keeps her whip and tries to insert it into her wet pussy, she has barely placed the handle between her lips that Kate is already moaning, "Mmmm".  
Tom took some pictures and then Sophia pushes the whip into the offered pussy using her free hand to separate the lips and allow it a deep entry.   
Kate moans much louder: "Mmmmmmmmm....mmmmmm".  
While whispering in her ear, "Ask Master B if he is interested...",   
In a voice that was not very confident, interspersed with sighs and moans, "Master B...mmmm...Do you want tooo buy meee??? »  
Afraid she'll recognize him? Bracken remains silent, he nods his head.  
"You can't interest Master B, you're not enough slutty for him..."  
"Noooooo..." Kate is totally losing it.  
"Can you be more of a bitch? »  
"Yes, I can be a dirty whore..."  
Sophia squats down and while leaving the handle of the whip in her pussy, begins to lick the parting between her buttocks, lingering on her asshole. Kate moans even louder, "Mmmmmmmmm....Yeeees like that...Fuuuuuck!!!! ».  
Sophia gets up, impales her as far as possible and puts a finger in her ass, Kate is completely filled.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come..... Continuous... »  
"Ask him again now...... »  
"Master BBBBBB....Would you like to buy me????? I'll be a dirty, dirty, slave bitch..."  
For any answer, Bracken moves his index finger, waving at her to come to him.  
Sophia understood, she attached the chain to the necklace and undid the strings of her wrists. She takes the whip out of her pussy and finally releases her ankles.  
"A bitch like you walks on all fours...", Sophia pulls the leash down, Kate kneels down without thinking. She begins to move towards Bracken, Kate on all fours, beside him.  
When they arrived, in front of Bracken, Sophia turned her around to show him her ass.  
"Spread your thighs, slut...... »  
While Kate obeys, Sophia gives the whip to Bracken who grabs it and begins to slide the leather straps between her buttocks, Kate shivers.  
Bracken puts the handle back on at the entrance of the pussy and makes it slowly penetrate, Kate moans again. "Mmmmmmmmm......" but he pulls it out quickly and without any preparation shoots it up her ass.  
Kate screams in pain, "Ahhhhhhhh...... ", Sophia gags her with one hand, "Shut up, bitch...".  
After a few comings and goings, the pain is gone, Kate starts moaning again, Bracken shoots the handle of the whip deeper and deeper into her ass.  
When she sees Kate approaching orgasm, Sophia squats in front of her. She drops the leash and grabs her nipples and twists them, Kate explodes with pleasure and lies flat on her stomach on the ground, "Yeeeeeeeeeeees.......... ».  
Tom, standing behind the chair, photographed the whole scene.  
Bracken gets up, steps over Kate and, as she recovers from her intense orgasm, discreetly reaches the observation room  
"It's over..." says Tom, and Kate gets up a little, catching her breath, but the leather dick still deep up her ass.  
Once Kate has fully recovered her senses, all three of them join the first studio.  
While Kate gets dressed and drinks the bottle of water Sophia hands her, Tom has connected the camera to his computer.  
A few moments later, he gives Kate three SD cards numbered 1, 2 and 3, "One for each room... So you give the ones you want to your boyfriend.... »  
Kate gets them back, "Thank you, how much do I owe you? »  
"The agreed sum Miss.... The charming photos are offered...", while collecting the payment by credit card, he insists, "Miss Beckett, I see models every day, but rarely like you. If you want to pose again, I'm your man... I'm willing to pay you for that..... »  
Kate smiles at the compliment and extends her hand, "Goodbye, Mr. White..."  
Tom greets her, "Think about it, Miss Beckett, you have a bright future in this business....." and once she closes the door behind her, he goes to Bracken, with a wide smile on his face.

Once in the elevator, she is suddenly torn apart by guilt.  
She went much further than she had imagined, it is out of the question to show Rick the third series of photos.   
But she also knows that she took a lot of pleasure, having a whip in her ass, put there by a stranger moreover, made her reach peaks of enjoyment.  
She asks herself questions but she is pretty sure of two things: one, as long as Rick doesn't dominate her, she doesn't need to tell him, two, she will take White on his offer and pose again for him but exclusively as a BDSM model and masked... Might as well make business and pleasure match..., it can be her secret garden, her guilty little pleasure.   
What is her risk? The chances of a person recognizing her, masked, are nil, only Rick... and again...  
Anyway, she's so lacking in sexual domination, it's either that or going to pick up two or three bikers in a bar for a night.  
She has done it several times in the past year but now there is Rick and she loves him too much to do that.  
The small shock corresponding to the stop of the elevator pulls her out of her thoughts.

She goes out into the street, it's already dark.   
She just took a few steps, which she hears herself call, "Kate, Kate..."  
She turns around to face Colin Hunt.   
Kate panics for a moment, the coincidence is too big, "he must have followed me and seen me leave the studio...", she thought to herself.  
She quickly recovered, "Detective Hunt...What a surprise! I was going to call you, your drink offer still stands. ».  
"More than ever, Kate...", Scotland Yard's agent glows, stretches out his arm and she grabs it.  
He waved at a taxi and they both rushed into it….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

Kate gets in the cab, Hunt rushes behind her and says to the driver, "Hotel Cambria."  
"Impatient Colin?" she says in a sexy voice, then addresses the driver, "The Old Haunt, please." then to Hunt, "It's a bar where I have my habits. We have all night.  
”The photo shoot excited her up considerably, a few months earlier, she would have taken him on his offer and she would have gone straight to his hotel to fuck.  
But now there's Rick, she blames herself enough for what happened, without adding anything more. She'll be able to question Hunt about his presence, quietly. During the journey, she prepares a small plan of attack. They arrive in front of the pub, Hunt pays for the taxi and they enter the bar. Kate walks to the stand that is permanently reserved for them, passing by, she waves to Brian, "Five minutes".  
She settles in, Hunt sits sticks next to her.   
"So, Colin, what were you doing down there?”  
"Just a coincidence. I was getting some fresh air."  
"Colin, I chasing criminals for a living. The truth, please.”  
"Well, I confess. I was following you."  
"Why?”  
"For that." he puts his hand on Kate's thigh. "To spend the evening and the night with you. What were you doing at that photographer's place?”  
"Photographer? What photographer?" she replied, preserving her poker face.  
"I went to see a lawyer for a paused investigation."  
Colin hesitates.   
Brian arrives to take the order, Kate doesn't let him talk, "Good evening, for me the usual." Hunt takes a bourbon.  
"What did you imagine? That I'm a part-time role model or something?”  
"You could be." Kate thinks that finally Hunt doesn't know anything about her session. No need to pretend anymore, she grabs her phone and sends "911" on Brian's phone.  
He smiles when he sees the text message. He didn't think Kate would bring a conquest here.  
He opens the drawer under the counter, grabs the alarm gun in it and slips it into his belt. He takes the drinks and returns to the table, "Your order boss."  
Hunt looks at him incredulous, "Boss? Is this establishment yours?”  
Brian replied, "Being the boss's wife gives her this title." he unzips his shirt, the stick appears, "And no one disturbs the boss.  
Kate looks at him and Hunt realizes that she played him, at no time did she consider spending the night with him. He gets up and leaves the table.  
"Thank you Brian."  
"You're welcome, boss."  
Reassured, Kate savours her beer before going home with her usual routine, a hot bath with a book and to bed.

And this time, even though she thought about her photo shoot, the sleep was there. She woke up early, did a short run and then prepared to leave for the airport.  
She's at JFK, in front of the terminal and is waiting for Rick to finally get off of the plane.  
She sees him and approaches, Rick spreads his arms, throws herself at him and kisses him. They go to the baggage carousel when she sees Colin Hunt, suitcase in hand, walk up to them and say as he approaches Kate. "Ah, that's why you left so early. Thank you again for that unforgettable night. You can come to London any time you want, just call me.”  
He walks away smiling, saying goodbye with his hand.  
Hunt did this to get revenge, ignoring that he pressed where it really hurts Rick, his insecurities about Kate, not on her fidelity but on the fact that he was not enough for her, that she found someone younger, more seductive, all her former boyfriends had a much better physique than his own. And the blond they just crossed meets all these characteristics.  
Kate sees his face, "Talk to me, Rick." she whispered to him as she took his hand. "What's going on in your head?”  
"I know I shouldn't." Rick begins, but Kate interrupts him by shaking her head, "Baby, will you believe."  
"Seriously, Kate? Do you know this guy or not?”  
"Of course it's the Scotland Yard guy, Colin Hunt!” said Kate, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't think I could have slept with him, do you?"  
Rick sighs and shakes his hand, "Not with him, no." he finally said.  
"But with someone else?" Kate guesses.  
Rick sighs again and nods. "I guess I'm waiting for you to find someone else, someone who doesn't drive you crazy." and clenching his teeth even more, "Someone who isn't just the funniest kid in school and that's not enough for you.”  
Kate closes her eyes and sees herself two years earlier at home again, when they argue about her mother's case, "You understood that as if I was saying you weren't enough.” Kate smiles at him, "Without you, my life wouldn't be fun.” and looking him right in the eyes, "Rick. I'm not going anywhere. With someone who's not you.”  
She walks up and kisses him, "I love it when you're jealous.”  
They pick up the luggage and finally arrive at the car, she hands him the keys and Rick looks at her incredulous, “You’re letting me drive?”  
"Get in before I change my mind."  
"Can we turn on the siren?”  
Kate wants to prove to him that she is in love, as soon as they get in the car, she throws herself at him and kisses him deeply.  
Rick had a lot of difficulty getting to the loft without an accident, with only a few fears due to the fact that during the whole trip she kissed his right hand, licked his fingers, his neck, stroked his thigh while Rick was trying to concentrate on the road.  
He took revenge as soon as he entered his lobby, but crossing it and getting in the elevator without undressing her was difficult, especially with Kate hanging around her neck and kissing him salaciously.  
Martha is in the Hamptons, Alexis is with friends, they're alone and he intended to take full advantage of her as soon as he opens his damn front door. Finally in the loft, Rick puts her on the door and immediately starts taking off all her clothes. They arrive in the bedroom without knowing how and collapse on the bed, their lips still fused together. As their bodies came together, Kate realized that having sex with her lover is not comparable to any other sexual experience she’s ever had. Her phantasm of submission must remain what it is, a phantasm or a past to be forgotten.

They spend the afternoon in bed, after a short nap, they settle in the living room to eat. Rick turns on the TV and goes to the kitchen to prepare the snack. Kate, zapping, falls on a news channel, Bracken's portrait is displayed.  
Rick, from the kitchen hears, "No, it's not possible!”   
He comes running back to the living room, "Consequently, in order to give all this back to America, I have decided to run for President.”  
A bucket of ice water just fell on them, Bracken running as a candidate for the Presidency.  
Kate gets up and starts pacing around in the room, then she gets hysterical.  
"Kate, baby, calm down.”  
"Calm down! This scumbag can't become president! Can you imagine that, Bracken in the White House? I have to take him down at all costs!”  
Part of Rick is terrified, not of Bracken, but for her. She will once again embark on her crusade, play the martyr, push him away again and make him suffer the consequences of life without her.  
"We're going to get Bracken, get justice for your mother, for all the people he killed. But I swear, Kate, he's not going to become president, he's not going to win. We will, but we'll do it together, promise me, Kate.”  
She remained silent for a few more seconds, but her hand slipped under his on his knee, her fingers twisted as his lips swept his fingers, and when he dared to look at her, she surprised him with a smile, sweet but sincere.  
"I promise, Rick. We’ll do it together.”  
He gives pressure to their intertwined fingers.

It was a very difficult night. Kate wakes up early, she gets up and lets Rick continue to sleep. She has a very quick breakfast, leaves a note on the kitchen counter and goes to the police station. She's alone, doing research on Bracken, when Gates arrives.  
"Detective Beckett, come with me.” Gates asks.  
The two women entered the captain's office, Gates closed the door and moved into her chair. She waved to Kate to sit down.  
"Detective, last night I received a call from the Commissioner, it seems you have a fan. Senator Bracken wants you to be responsible for his security during the presidential campaign. I strongly endorsed his choice.”  
"There is no way!”  
Gates continues, "Kate, this is an extraordinary opportunity, you move to the FBI and if Bracken is elected…”  
"No, no." Kate gets up and leaves the office. She goes to the ladies' room to get a grip on herself. When she comes back the boys have arrived and she sees Gates on the phone looking at her.   
Esposito doesn't know how to approach her, "Kate, I heard the news.”  
"It's okay, Javier, I'm fine. Castle will be here soon." She gets back to her computer. A new email catches her attention, she opens it.

“Detective Beckett,  
You must have received a job offer. Which you refused of course.   
I suggest that you take a look at the attachments to reconsider your decision.  
I'll meet you at 12:30 this afternoon for lunch at the Café select.   
Signed, William Bracken”  
Kate opens the first document and closes it immediately, it's a picture of her at White's place, tied and being caressed by his assistant. She forwards the email to her phone and goes to the stairwell to be able to consult them without a witness. Indeed, these are photos taken at White's studio. She thinks about the situation, first of all buying time.   
She comes back to Gates. "Sir... Can I think a little before I give my final answer?”  
"I'll call the Commissioner.”  
“Tomorrow?”  
"I'm going to try Kate.”  
She texted Rick, "Baby, don't bother coming in. No case, I'll take the opportunity to have lunch with Lanie. Come after if you want. Kisses. Kate.”  
She makes no mention of Bracken's job offer or e-mail to him.

She arrives at the restaurant at 12:30, the waiter brings her to the table. Bracken has already arrived. He gets up to greet her.  
“Detective Beckett.”  
Kate doesn't loosen her teeth and sits down. Bracken orders, "It will be two menus of the day.”  
Immediately, Kate starts, "What are you doing, Bracken?”  
"No game detective. I want you to take charge of my security during the upcoming campaign. I want to know that I will be in good hands.”  
"And if I refuse?”  
"You can't refuse. Otherwise I'll post the photos on a few well-chosen websites. And then, goodbye career with the NYPD and maybe goodbye also to your handsome author boyfriend.”  
"Who says I won't enjoy it?” Kate says.  
Bracken laughs, "Good luck with that.”  
He reaches out to his briefcase and takes out a pocket that he holds out to her. Kate opens it, it's a round-trip flight ticket to DC the next day.  
"The reunion with Secret Service is at 11:00 in my suite at the Hyatt Regency."  
Kate gets up to leave the table. Bracken says to her dryly "Where do you think you're going? Sit down. Master B has not finished.”  
Kate finally realizes, "It's you who have...”  
"Fucked your ass with the whip? Yes, bitch, it's me!” Defeated, Kate sits down again.  
He goes on, "So, we finally agree?”  
The waiter brings the food, she doesn't touch it. Bracken releases her, "See you tomorrow, Detective.” This time she leaves the table, "Don't miss the flight detective.” Bracken snickers.  
Just out of the restaurant, she sends a text message to Rick.  
"Baby, I have to meet my father. Nothing serious. See you tonight.”  
She calls Gates and takes the afternoon off, she has to think of a plan. 

In the evening, she visits Lanie at the morgue. Kate explains that she had a job interview to work for the FBI and that she will take the job.  
"Girl, have you discussed this with Castle?”  
"Not yet, he'll never want to.”  
"Why? He's mad about you, he'll follow you anywhere.”  
"It's to protect Bracken.” Not to mention blackmail, she explains to her best friend that she will use her position to investigate him and finally make him pay for his mother's murder.   
"You understand why I can't talk to him about it.”  
"It will have to be, Kate. And as soon as possible. If you do that, you have to do it together, or I don't give much of your relationship.”  
She leaves the morgue thinking about Lanie's words, she avoids calling Rick, she sends him a simple message.  
"I stay with my father tonight. He took Bracken's announcement badly. I’ll call you tomorrow after midday. I miss you" and she returns to her apartment.

The next morning, she flew to DC. She arrives at the hotel a little early, goes to the reception desk and presents her ID card, "Detective Beckett, I have an appointment with Senator Bracken.”  
The employee checks it, "Welcome Detective.” He hands her a badge and a magnetic card, "Senate suite 802. Top floor.”  
Kate takes the elevator and arrives at the door, uses her card and enters the suite. She finds herself in a room of about 500 feet with a meeting table ready. Five or six men in suits are around the kitchen island, drinking coffee. Bracken leaves them and walks up to her.  
"Ah, Detective Beckett, we were just waiting for you. Would you want a coffee?” Kate nods, Bracken goes back to the kitchen.  
“Gentlemen, let's start.” he serves her the coffee and hands it to her as he joins the table that he presides. He waved to her to come and settle on his right.  
"Gentlemen, meet Detective Beckett from the NYPD. I'll let you introduce yourself.”  
The first to speak is the man in front of her, a tall, well-built black man,.  
"Senator, Detective, SAIC Michael Lewis, team leader.” His neighbor on the left, slightly Latino style, "SA Juan Garcia.” and finally the other four, special agents Daniel Anderson, Dylan Walker, Cole Young and Patrick Campbell.  
"Gentlemen, all that's missing is my campaign manager Anthony Brown who has been detained. You will meet him later. We are here to organize my security. I turned down a more important team, it'll only be the six of you. Detective Beckett will be in charge and will therefore direct you. She's already saved my life, I have complete confidence in her. But she will only accompany me on my travels and when I am in New York. She will continue at the NYPD for the time being. Her presence is not necessary here in DC. Gentlemen, any question?”  
Bracken has them delivered meals by room service and the briefing lasts another two hours, all subjects are covered.  
"Guys, see you tomorrow morning to start your mission. Detective, refresh yourself and join me.”

Everyone gets up and leaves the suite, Bracken goes to his office. A few minutes later, Kate joined him.  
"Ah detective Beckett, finally alone! Come here.” He points to the small armchair in front of him. She walks towards Bracken who has not moved off the couch, sipping a drink.  
"We will be able to discuss our relationship.”  
"Relationship? There's no relationship Bracken. You blackmail me and as soon as I can, I'll…”  
“That's enough” Bracken suddenly raises his voice, "Take off your clothes.”  
"Whaaat? No way!”  
"I told you to undress, I won't repeat myself again!”  
"But…”  
"Shut up. You know very well that you can do nothing but obey me. All I need is a click.” He said, pointing to his computer.  
First paralyzed, then trembling with rage, she challenged Bracken with her eyes but finally defeated, Kate began to undo the buttons on her blouse one by one.  
"I entrust you with my safety, Detective Beckett, and you will undoubtedly be up to the task. But when we are just the two of us, you will be my bitch, completely naked, permanently, wherever we are, and without me asking you to!”  
Kate finished unbuttoning her shirt and eventually took it off, unveiling a white lace bra.  
"Too classic. Not revealing enough. You'll have to revise your underwear collection, or better yet, don't wear any! Now, bitch, show me your breasts!”  
Kate puts her hands behind her back and unhooks the bra, "Sometimes I'll also make you undress in front of other people.”  
He watches her, always sitting.  
"Come closer so I can look at your nipples.”  
Once Kate is in front of him, he looks at one breast, then at the other.  
"Caress them, now, gently.” Kate, as in a dream, obeys.  
"Wet your fingers and turn them on. Better than that, I want to see them rise. All right that’s good.”  
The tits are pointing now.  
"You will obey me immediately and without hesitation, as you just did, or you will be punished. On only one part of your body, your breasts.”  
Kate is shivering, she's hypersensitive in her chest, "No way!”  
"Even though I loved sticking the whip handle in your ass, It's going to be a pleasure to punish these beautiful breasts. They're not huge, but they're firm and perfectly formed. Your nipples are already trained, it's like they're begging to be tortured. We'll pierce them.”

Despite herself, Kate feels even warmer, her body no longer obeys her commands and her heart speeds up in her chest. The threat to her breasts triggers a reflex, she places her hands defensively on her chest Bracken's reaction was immediate.  
"Bitch, you already want to be punished? He said to her when he pulled out his leather belt from his pants, Kate put her arms back along her body.  
"It's no longer a question of blackmail, you're a submissive in the soul, you're made to obey. Bitch, you found your new master. I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to humiliate you, use you, offer you to anyone I want.”  
"But, Castle…”  
Bracken laughs. "The writer? Keep him if you want, but one man is not enough for a girl like you! Keep undressing.”  
She then decompresses her pants, lowers them on her calves, revealing a matching pair of panties.   
"Same as for the bra. You'll get a maximum of one thong, and not often. And no more pants, dresses or skirts.”  
She then takes the time to take off her boots and get out of the pants completely.  
"Come here and get on your knees!”  
She obeys, steps forward and kneels before him. Bracken immediately puts his hands on her bare chest.  
"I'm going to examine you now, you're going to let it happen, and even better, you're going to participate. Do you understand?”  
Her heart seemed to skip a beat when Bracken asked her that. She panted and a very weak sound escaped from her throat, she managed to answer.  
"Yes, I understood!"  
"Yes, Master.” Bracken insists.  
"Master?” Kate questions.  
"The owner of a bitch is her Master.”  
“Yes, Master, I understand.”  
"Well, that's the second rule, you always have to call me master and I'm going to love being called that. If you call me otherwise, you'll be punished. Stand up straight.”  
Bracken rubs her swollen and sensitive nipples, it increases her excitement even more, he grabs them between his fingers and finally twists her erect nipples, tearing out a little scream.   
"I didn't get a chance to do that at the photoshoot.”  
Kate moans softly and concentrates to stay motionless. 

Bracken's hands touch her everywhere, feeling every inch of her chest, legs, up along her abdomen, abs. Kate feels like in the pictures, a potential buyer evaluates the quality of her body, and it gives her the same effect, her pussy starts getting wetter and wetter.   
"Turn around and get on all fours.”  
He grabs her buttocks and squeezes them, then spreads them apart and gently pat the soft pink flesh of her ass. Kate shivers out of reflex and suffocates a panting.  
"I've already played with your ass but you're going to be my slave, I have to examine you everywhere. Nice asshole but it seems a little tight. We will open it. He told her.  
"How often does your writer fuck your ass?”   
“Not enough, Master.”  
"Do you like to get fucked by the ass?”  
“Yes, Master, I love it.”  
"Then you'll be served. An ass like this is made to be wasted. Get on your elbows and spread your legs so I can examine your pussy.”  
She does it, exposing herself even more. Her pussy's lips are swollen, she's wet between her thighs.   
"Damn, you're soaked. It excites you to be treated like a bitch"  
“Yes, Master.” Kate responds shyly.  
"How many men have you had so far?”  
“Uh, it depends...”  
"How many?”   
“About fifty, Master.”  
"Did you suck them all?”  
“Most of them, yes.”  
"Did you swallow?"  
“Sometimes.”  
"From now on, you'll always swallow. They had big tails?”  
“A few did, Master.”  
"Did you fuck black guys?”  
“Yes, Master. Several.”  
"Several? Several at a same time? Did you like it?”  
“No, Master. Well… with several men at once, but not all were blacks.”  
"How many at a same time?”  
“Three, Master.”  
"With a woman?”  
“Yes, Master. Several times.”  
"Caress yourself.” Kate plays with her pussy, she inserts two fingers and she moans, panting, "Mmmm, Ahhhhh, mmm."   
"Well, I'm going to make you into a good little bitch. Have you ever had a submissive relationship?”  
“Yes, well, not exactly submissive."  
"With whom?”  
“A biker, Master.”  
"You'll explain this to me someday. That's enough for now. Anthony Brown will be here soon.”

Kate stops stroking herself and shivers, Anthony Brown, his campaign manager.  
She interviewed him when she saved Bracken's life three months earlier, she also investigated him. Thirty-five years old, Latino by birth, raised in the Bronx where he was part of an ultra-violent gang. Bracken, then assistant to the DA, got him out of it.   
Brown is eternally grateful to him, he is his handyman, he does all his dirty work.   
"Do you want to stay with us, bitch?”  
"As you wish, Master.”  
Brown was odious during his interrogation, not hesitating to tell her what he would do if he had her at his mercy.   
The guys had a hard time holding Castle back from jumping down his throat.   
Brown's gonna get a chance, he's gonna break her ass down, and more like twice than once.   
Bracken smiled when he heard her answer, he was going to test her.   
"You're gonna stand in front of the door. I want your ass to be the first thing Anthony sees when he walks in."  
Bracken's voice pulls her out of her thoughts, she panics but she gets up and goes back to the pose as he ordered her to.   
"Stretch your arms on the floor. Put your breasts on the carpet. Spread your ass with your hands. Don't move. I long to see Anthony's face.”  
Her pussy is running more and more, she feels her juice on her thighs. Satisfied, Bracken left her for a few moments and then got up and joined her.  
"Bitch, do you want Anthony to see you like this? You want him to fuck you, fuck your ass?   
“He can do anything to me, Master.”  
He lets her simmer like this for a few moments and then slaps her on the buttocks.  
"Go to the bed but get over it like that.”  
Kate shivers when she gets up.  
"Wait a second."  
He approaches her, rolls the nipple of her left breast between his fingers and then takes a clothespin out of his pocket and places it on her tit.  
Kate's breath is taken away by the pain the clothespin causes. Bracken is doing the operation again with her right breast. Kate's chest is on fire.  
"I'll check the marks. Leave the door open, maybe I'll send Anthony to you.”  
"Yes, master.”  
Kate can barely breathe because of the pain but she gets her things back and walks away, both relieved that Brown doesn't see her like that and frustrated because she has a furious desire to get fucked, even, or especially, by that bastard Brown.   
As she gets on the bed, she hears the front door open. 

She smiles, a man has taken her in hands as in her wildest fantasies.   
Then her smile suddenly disappears.  
This man is not Richard Castle, the one she is madly in love with, but William Bracken, the one she hates the most in the world....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a work of fiction based on television characters for adult entertainment.  
> This in no way depicts a real person.  
> In this story, the character of Kate Beckett voluntarily participates in games involving sexual domination and submission.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and others characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a work of fiction based on television characters intended for adult entertainment.  
> It does not represent a real person in any way.  
> In this story, the character of Kate Beckett voluntarily participates in games involving sexual domination and submission.  
> f you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.

On all fours on the bed, despite the open door, Kate is too far away to understand the conversation between Bracken and Anthony Brown, his handyman, now his campaign manager.  
The conversation between the two men did not last long, she heard the front door slamming and a few moments later, Bracken entered the room.  
He sees her on the bed and smiles, "Get up...I know, you're disappointed that Anthony left without coming to see you...Get dressed, you have a plane to catch!"  
"The worst part is that he's right!" she thought, "I was waiting for that bastard of Brown!"

As she puts on her clothes, Bracken talks to her about the sequel. "Next weekend will be my first official candidate release. It will be in New York of course!  
Anthony will pass you the program."  
He returns to the room.  
Kate has finished getting dressed, she comes out of the room and is getting ready to leave for Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, "Goodbye, see you Saturday!" Kate leaves the suite without a word.

During the hour and a half of flight, she thinks about what she's going to say to Rick but all the solutions she thinks about are wrong. She'll see tomorrow, today's his birthday and she doesn't want to ruin it. She has booked a table at Q3, Maddie's restaurant and she plans to give his gift, the SD card with the charming photos.  
She's late when she arrives at the loft, Rick is in the room, finishing getting ready. She undresses very quickly, throwing her things on the floor and goes to the bathroom.  
Rick is ready now.  
He picks up Kate's jacket to put it away when a boarding pass of United Airlines falls out of his pocket, looks at it and his breathing stops, "Washington RR / New York JFK" at 4:35 pm."  
When she comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, she immediately sees that something has happened, Rick doesn't stand still and looks angry.

"What's going on? I thought we agreed? "he asks Kate, handing her the card  
He doesn't give her time to answer, he follows in an increasingly loud voice, "You went to Washington behind my back? And of course, I suppose it has to do with Bracken!"  
"I've been offered a job! I went for an interview."  
"Without talking to me about it? What is it? What is it? The FBI?"  
"Secret service!"  
"Secret service, getting better and better!" Rick screams.  
"Bracken wants me to be his security supervisor."  
Rick stopped, he looks at her with his mouth open, unable to say a word.  
"And I agreed!"  
"Did you agree? Are you out of your mind? It's a trap."  
"Noooo, on the contrary, it's a chance. I'll be able to look for proof of his guilt from the inside!"  
"What about us?"  
"Us?"  
"You accept a position without telling me. What's next? The White House, if this bastard gets elected? At no time am I included in your future plans? Only one thing matters to you!"  
"Rick, this fucking man killed my mother. I've been trying to..."  
"Without me!" He interrupts her.  
"What without you?"  
"It'll be without me. I've seen you die once in that damn ambulance. I don't want to go through that again, see the person I love die!" Rick comes out of the room and slams the front door of the loft.  
Kate watches him leave and her heart breaks. She should be chasing him, but how can she talk to him about the deal with Bracken's blackmail? She hurt him again and that's the one time too many.  
Rick, left the apartment with no clear destination in mind. He needs air, he couldn't breathe.  
Kate knows that this is the end. Why do you keep hurting him? Anyway, if he knew the blackmail, the outcome would be the same.  
She gets dressed, gets her things and puts them in a travel bag.

Unable to enter her apartment alone, she stops at a bar near her home. After a few drinks, she finally called Lanie who joined her a little later.  
"Did it go wrong, girl?"  
"Worse than that, Lanie, it's over, he left me! " and Kate burst into tears in the arms of her best friend.  
She lets her pull herself together, "It'll get better, you're crazy about each other but you'll have to choose Kate, Rick or your mother's case!"  
Throw her a hug and kiss her again. "You have to think, Kate. You don't have to choose tonight, but girl, you have to do it!"  
Helped by alcohol, Kate lets herself go, "But I have no choice, Bracken is blackmailing me, I must take this job!"  
"He's blackmailing you?" But how?"  
"Please, Lanie, don't ask me anymore!"  
"But why don't you tell Castle?"  
"Lanie, if he knows, Rick is capable of killing him with his own hands!"  
"Kate, we take a cab and go home."  
Kate smiles faintly," No, I want to walk. It's not far away!"  
Lanie goes with her and stays the night at her best friend's house.

Kate arrives at the police station the next morning, she hasn't heard from Rick, no calls, no text.  
In the morning, a new case came up. As he began to meet success with his rock band, a guitarist, James Swan, was found dead in his mobile home.  
Kate has to conduct the investigation but she has to deal with special circumstances. Rick's absence and the presence of a television crew.  
They followed the musicians for the needs of a reality show and was granted the right to follow all the investigators during their investigations.  
Stalked by the cameras, Beckett is uncomfortable.  
Because of the publicity, the team worked tirelessly for two days to solve the murder of the new star and find the culprit, the guru of a cult.  
Completely absorbed in the case, she didn't have time to think about Rick.

On Friday morning, she arrives at her office to update the paperwork on the case and from noon prepare for Bracken's arrival.  
She checks her phone again, still no news of Rick.  
Bracken's presence in New York makes any meeting impossible, she will wait until Monday to call him.  
She turns on her computer and opens her mailbox. During the night, she received one message from Brown and opened it.  
"Program for the weekend."  
The Four Seasons will be the headquarters during he stays in New York.  
Arrival scheduled around 6 pm Friday evening.  
Saturday: 10 am, working meeting, 3 pm press conference in the banquet room  
Sunday: morning RAS, 14:30 meeting AMA New York Conference Center, 19:00 departure for DC."

"Not the slightest formula of politeness, it reflects Brown's character well!" She said to herself, then she moves on to Bracken's one.  
From the first word she almost spits out her coffee.  
"Bitch, you'll be staying in my suite at the Four Seasons, the Suite Royale on the 32nd floor.  
Don't worry, you'll have your own room!  
You'll pick up a box at the reception and prepare everything inside.  
When I get there, I want you in front of the door, in the same position as in DC.

Shave your pussy so I can see it well and prepare cords, in case I want to tie you up. Don't disappoint me, bitch."

The day finally passes, Kate is surprised by her thoughts, at no time did the senator's protection come to mind, she has only one, Bracken's email.  
The upcoming evening makes her both anxious and excited.  
She goes home to pick up some things and on her way to the hotel she stops at a store to buy 30 feet of rope.  
The saleswoman looked at her with a funny look on her face and a little ironic smile when she asked her what she wanted to do with it, she guessed what the use was for!

Around 5 pm, she enters the huge hall of the Four Seasons where she had already come with Rick. At the top of the stairs she presents herself at the reception, "Hello, I am..."  
"Detective Beckett, nice to see you again!" intervenes the hotel employee, "You're here to ensure Senator Bracken's safety, we know, here's a badge to allow you to travel around the hotel. You can access your room from the Royal Suite, here is the map, 32nd floor. Wait, there's also this package for you." She puts it on the bank in front of her."  
"Thank you!" She puts the badge and card in her pocket and then retrieves the package.  
She arrives on the first floor and enters the suite which looks like a luxury apartment.  
On the left, there is a large room that serves as a living room and dining room with a breathtaking view of Central Park.  
To her right, she takes a corridor leading to a video room, an office, a huge marble bathroom with a large bathtub and two glass shower cabins, facing her, the master bedroom and finally a second bedroom where she settles.  
She puts her bag down and opens the package, she replaces the contents on the bed: everything is new, in its packaging: a rechargeable vibrator, 5 inches long and 1.25 wide flesh-colored dildo, another 10 inches long and 2.5 wide one beige, very realistic, with a suction cup at its base and 1 third, 12 inches and 4 wide, really big black dick.  
Finally, a box containing a set for BDSM games according to the photo of a blindfolded, wrists and ankles tied girl. She opens it and sees 2 fasteners for the wrists, 2 others for the ankles and 1 element to connect them together, 1 leather gag with a rubber ball, 1 mask for the eyes and finally a collar to which a leash is attached.  
She blows while looking at all this material on her bed, she doesn't doubt that Bracken will try them all on her, despite herself the excitement rises and she feels her pussy getting wet.  
She realizes that Bracken will soon arrive, she takes a quick shower and returns to her room, she hesitates for a moment when she sees the bondage kit, finally, she opens the box takes the necklace and leaves it and then leaves for the living room.  
She pushes back the two stools and puts herself in the position Bracken asked her to.

Ten minutes later, she hears the characteristic "click" of the magnetic card unlocking the door, her heart misses a beat and then accelerates, she hears several voices, she panics, "He is not alone! He will enter with the Secret Service team, my own agents will see the bitch that I am!" She thought to herself, but she remains motionless.  
Bracken sent the agents back to their rooms, and all smiles see Kate.  
As he ordered her, she is there, on her knees, turning her back and presenting her pussy and ass.  
He immediately notices that her shaved pussy is already wet and shiny with wetness.  
"Good evening, bitch! That's very good!" He said.  
He approaches her and sees the necklace, then from the tip of his leather boot, he begins to caress her crotch, pussy, and ass.  
Immediately, her breathing speeds up. Bracken notices it.  
"You like to obey, don't you, my little bitch!"  
"Yes, master, I love it!"  
She sighs louder and louder, while Bracken slides his boot over her pussy, which is flowing more and more.  
Then he leans over to take the leash she wears around her neck and pulls on it to make her move.  
'You soiled my boot, bitch; clean it!"  
Dociously, without a word, Kate starts licking it as best she can.  
Not a gesture of disgust, no protest.  
She obeyed willingly, running her tongue on the boot and cleaning all traces of her juices.  
"Get me a drink! A beer!" While Kate walks away to the fridge, he sits comfortably on the couch.  
She comes back and hands him the bottle.  
"Get on the armrest. Let's see if it makes you wet as much as my boot!"  
She obeys and sits next to him. "jerk off without hands."  
She starts to move her pelvis, her pussy in good contact with the leather, with each movement, she leaves a trace of wetness.  
He caresses a breast whose nipple rises with pleasure.  
Slowly at first, then more and more strongly, he starts to twist it between his fingers, Kate shudders, she feels a mad pleasure inside her...  
"You like it, don't you, bitch? Wanking off like a bitch in heat?"  
"Mmmm, mmmmmmmm! Yes, Master!"  
"Get on all fours in front of me."  
She immediately obeys, gets off the couch and kneels on the carpet with her legs wide apart.  
Bracken, with his foot, pushes her legs even harder, her pussy drips with juice.  
"How many fingers can you take?"  
Kate answers immediately, "I don't know Master! As many as you want!"  
"I think you might be able to get your entire hand in!"  
"If you want to check Master!"  
Then she begins to stick a finger in, then two, then three.  
She is soaked, her fingers easily slide inside her pussy.  
Soon, she adds a fourth one by moaning softly with pleasure.  
Finally, in addition to the four fingers already present, she adds her thumb and begins to push slowly by rotating her hand in small rotations.  
Gradually, the five fingers sink until they reach the last joints, where it blocks a little. It continues to grow slowly until the joints pass.  
"See, I was right! You take it all! Take it back!"  
She slowly pulls out her hand and Bracken lets her catch her breath.  
"Have you prepared what I asked you to do?"  
"Yes, Master!"

"Come." He gets up, grabs the leash and goes to Kate's room, which follows on all fours.  
He approaches the bed and, without hesitation, grabs the10-inch beige dildo.  
He makes her coat the suction cup with saliva before sticking it on the mirror of the cupboard, about fifty 20 inches high.  
Kate understood, she comes to position herself on all fours, her ass turned towards the dildo.  
She starts to caress her pussy on the tip, then gently push it in and finally she brings it in and out of her pussy by caressing her breasts.  
Kate moans and accentuates her hip movements to make it penetrate deeper.  
"To see you do it, I'm sure you'd be happy to have a real dick fucking you, wouldn't you?"  
She nods her head without stopping moving more and more, until she practically pulls the dildo out of the way to push it all at once into her pussy and make a little cry of pleasure, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
After a few last strokes of her back, she comes and impales herself on the big dildo until her ass is in contact with the mirror. "Ahhhhhhhh! Yessssss!"  
Bracken says, "That's enough for tonight. I have the meals delivered!"  
They eat together, Bracken makes the conversation but for Kate the scene is surreal, she is completely naked, at the table with the man who had her mother killed.  
"Good night, tomorrow, full team meeting at 10:00. But we'll have breakfast at 8:30 and do some sports. Have you ever played golf?"

While Kate spends the evening in Bracken's suite, Rick, at the loft, drowns his sorrow in alcohol.  
He hasn't left his office in three days; Alexis and his mother are desperate. Tonight, they have had enough, they went to the movies.  
Rick attacks his second glass of scotch when someone knocks on the door.  
He gets up grumbling, "Mother, have you forgotten your keys?"  
He opens and is very surprised to see who is standing there.  
"Jim?"  
"Good evening, son." Kate's father replied, looking reprovingly at the glass of alcohol.  
"Huh, I'm not really..."  
"Son! " insists Jim Beckett, "Katie told me. She's really going to ensure the safety of this candidate, Bracken?"  
"Yes, Jim! Yes, that's true!"  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"She thinks she can bring him down like this, he's the one who ordered your wife's murder, Jim!"  
"That's not your opinion, is it?"  
"You know your daughter, you know she's not the type to..."  
Jim continues, "I know, son, when she was young, she never asked for a nightlight for the night. She was afraid of the dark, but it's as if she wanted her fear to look down first." causing Rick's first laugh in three days, "Richard, this man, that she's investigating, how far will he go?"  
"He lured her to him to watch her. He's so rotten that I'm afraid he'll get her killed by faking an attack on himself, just to get extra voices!"  
"Richard, I've already lost my wife in this story. I've already lost myself well, it took me years, but I ended up grieving for my wife."  
"Katie will never listen to me, she will not give up unless we can convince her that her life is more important than her mother's death. She cares about you Richard and unless you're totally stupid, you must also care about her. Don't let her put her life on the line."  
Jim leaves and leaves Rick in the middle of his thoughts.

Despite the situation, Kate slept well, the comfort of the king size bed is a big part of it, always completely naked, she gets up and goes straight into the bathroom.  
Bracken is already up, from the living room, he talks to her, "The room service will be here in 20 minutes!"  
She takes a quick shower and waits until the boy has left to get out of the room and join Bracken.  
The situation is as surreal as the day before, they eat breakfast in silence.  
Finally, Bracken gets up. "Well, we're going to do some sports now!" He goes to his office and comes back with a putt training mat, a club and a box of balls.

It unrolls it in the middle of the dining room, it is about 10 feet long and, in the middle, a white line facilitates alignment.  
"Bitch, get down on your stomach, spread your legs and open your pussy wide!" She looks at him incredulously but obeys and will position herself at the end of the mat and Bracken starts putting. At the third attempt, he manages to reach her pussy but without the ball penetrating completely.  
"I told you to open up!" She grabs a bullet. "Wait, Master!" to appreciate its diameter, she introduces it in her pussy.  
She no longer recognizes herself, her pussy is used as a golf hole and it excites her. She pulls the ball out directly to her mouth to lick it and sends it back to Bracken.  
She spreads her pussy even further with both hands, "Try now, Master!"  
After a few minutes of this little game, she hears the front door open and a voice. "Will?"  
"Here, Anthony, I make some balls!" Anthony Brown walks into the room and sees Kate lying there.  
"Detective Beckett! It's not even a surprise, I always knew you were a big whore!"  
"Get a club in the office instead."   
The Latino leaves laughing and comes back a few moments later.

"Come on, Anthony, show me if you've made any progress in this game."  
Brown throws the ball way too hard, Kate mechanically loosens her butt.  
"Will, it can't do it if that bitch closes her thighs! Wait a minute, I have an idea!"

He goes to the kitchenette and takes a 17-ounce plastic water bottle from the fridge.  
He empties it into the sink, then takes a knife and cuts it to a length of about 4 inches cm.  
He comes back to Kate with what's left of the bottle, "With this, it'll be better!"  
Still, on her stomach, Kate can't see what's going on, suddenly she feels plastic going back and forth on her pussy's wet lips.  
He positions the bottle and introduces it without hesitation, making it cry out in pain.  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch! You're so wet that it enters by itself. Come on, Will, try it now!" Kate's pussy is gaping, open four or five inches.  
At the first shot, Bracken managed to introduce the ball.  
Brown laughs, "Will, for the next game, we'll have to change the hole!"  
He tries it too but without succeeding, finally, Bracken intervenes. "Bitch, go get dressed!"

Kate takes the bottle out, gets up and goes to her room.  
"Damn it, Will, how did you do it? We're not gonna get bored with that bitch! I want to fuck her ass!" Bracken explains the situation to his campaign manager  
A quarter of an hour later, Kate is ready and according to Bracken's instructions, dressed in a black dress that comes just above her knees and without any underwear.  
She joins the dining room where six other men are around the table.  
"Detective Beckett, my security manager, is here. Gentlemen, we can start the meeting." Bracken says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a work of fiction based on television characters intended for adult entertainment.  
> It does not represent a real person in any way.  
> In this story, the character of Kate Beckett voluntarily participates in games involving sexual domination and submission.  
> f you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.

The meeting brings together the entire campaign team, most of whom have known Bracken for a long time. Kate doesn't feel at ease until the subject of travel for the coming month is discussed. Miami next weekend and New Orleans, two days later, in the aftermath, with no return to New York or DC. The following week it will be Chicago and leave directly for London and Paris to look after his international stature, returning to the United States, a week in New York, both for rest and presence in the media.  
She won't be home for three big weeks, she has to make up with Rick on Monday, her day off. Bracken closes the meeting.  
"Gentlemen, we'll see you in four weeks, there.”  
All the participants get up, before they leave the suite, Bracken calls Kate. "Detective, I'm having lunch with Mr. Brown, would you like to join us?”  
Kate knows that she can't refuse, "With pleasure Senator.”  
While Bracken escorts his staff, she joins Brown at the salon. Just a few minutes later, Bracken is back and he looks at Kate.  
"Do I have to remind you about your homework already, bitch? Unless you want to be punished."  
"But." He won't let her continue   
"Anthony's not a problem! Get naked, and fast.”  
Resigned, she stands up and puts the dress over her head. Smiling, Bracken notices the absence of underwear  
"Perfect, we can go to the table.”

The meal is a quick one and everyone must prepare for the press conference. It takes place in one of the hotel's conference rooms and is scheduled to last 2 hours, it is largely overflowing. A large number of print journalists are there and the continuous news channels are broadcasting live. She must admit that Bracken mastered his subject, his press kit, the dynamic presentation of his program captured their attention. He thought of everything from interactive animations to derivative products. He put all the journalists in his pocket with a few humorous strokes. She listens carefully to his answers hoping to get something out of them.  
Finally, they returned to the suite except Brown who went straight home.

 

With a glass of scotch in his hand, Rick is already quite drunk. Bracken's attitude irritates him more and more, but when the cameraman enlarges the shot, Kate appears under the stage.  
Rick no longer wants to, he throws the glass on the television, exploding the screen.

 

Once the conference is over, Kate goes back up with Bracken in the suite as soon as he enters he addresses her.  
"Give your team a break, tonight we're only going out together.”  
Kate calls Lewis immediately. Bracken sends her back.  
"You can go to your room and rest. Be ready by 7:00. Your dress is on your bed.”

They leave the hotel by taxi Bracken gives the driver an address in the Bronx. Arrived in front of the entrance of a recent luxury building, he enters a code the door opens they enter and take the elevator to the fourth and last floor. He knocks on the door and Anthony Brown opens. He comes out of the shower with a towel in his hand wet hair a few drops of water run down his bare chest. Kate details him and despite her finds him handsome. He is in his thirties taller than her despite her 4-inch heels well-defined muscles and many tattoos memories of his past in an ultra-violent gang. Exactly the kind of bad boy she was looking for her "one-night stand" a few months earlier. Bracken came in Kate met Brown's amused look and blushed. When she walks past him, he adds in a low voice. "Wait till you see the rest.”  
Kate takes a few steps to the living room to remember what she knows about Brown. A child of the Bronx, Bracken, then an assistant to the DA, pulled him off the street. He became his handyman, his damned soul. Currently director of his campaign, he knows all his secrets. He is the man who could bring him down. Bracken interrupts her thoughts. "Take the necklace and put it on bitch.”   
The night has just begun.

Docilely, she goes to the console in the hall and puts the necklace on feeling a little shiver. Brown looks at her before grabbing a leash next to her. He approaches, and without a word, ties it up. In his deep voice, while looking at her with a hard look.  
"Like that you are my bitch too. Come over here.”  
He pulls a sharp blow on the leash and they join Bracken already sitting in a chair that tells her "It's just the three of us.”  
Brown drops the leash hanging in front of her. Kate has understood, she takes off her jacket and unveils the outfit that Bracken made her wear tonight. Provocative as possible in front the black dress is attached by a velcro behind her neck completed by a neckline that plunges deeply between her breasts and held by a strap it's just long enough to cover her pussy. She's about to take it off but Brown stops her.  
"Wait, turn around.”  
From behind she is naked. There are only three other straps to hold the fabric in place. One at hip level, one just under her ass and the last one a little lower. Brown whistles. "Keep it you look even sluttier dressed like that.”

He details her with envy for a few moments and then puts one hand on her lower back. He shows no delicacy he makes it slide between her buttocks towards the entrance of her ass and then towards her pussy. With two fingers he spreads her lips before penetrating her.  
"You get wet like a real bitch in heat you get soaked, don’t you? Guys must have a lot of fun with you.”  
As he says that he raises his hand and Kate feels both two fingers coming straight to the entrance of her asshole. He starts to press it hard turning them around in an attempt to force the way.  
"Open your ass, you dirty whore.”  
Kate tries to relax to obey him. Brown feels a slight slackness, he takes advantage of it and pushes hard. The tip of his two fingers managed to force the way. "Finally.”  
He continues with authority until he pushes them all in.

"We're finally going to have fun!"  
He starts searching her ass with vigor. He's pulling it so hard that Kate's having trouble holding her position. A thrill stronger than the others grabs her her legs start to slip away she feels an orgasm coming on but he pulls his fingers out and slams her ass with force.  
"Keep the position, bitch. You're just a dirty whore. A slut we'll train you. Do you want us to make you our bitch?"  
Kate can't answer him. He spanks her again.  
"Answer me, slut.”  
"Yes, I want to. Do whatever you want with me.”  
Brown and Bracken look at each other and smile. He starts searching her again this time for her pussy. With ever more energy for several minutes before suddenly abandoning her out of breath and reddened. He doesn't give her time to catch her breath. He takes possession of the leash and pulls it back. He sits on the second couch facing Bracken and grabs the necklace and forces her to kneel before him. With his free hand, he undoes the belt of his pants that fall to his ankles. His boxers follow the same path as the pants and Kate finds herself with her face in front of a very good size cock easily a dozen inches already dressed.   
"You like my dick, don't you, bitch? Of course, you like it. You'll like it it'll change you from your writer's cuckold. Start by blowing me.”  
He pulls the leash until his balls reach her mouth. Kate opens her lips and gobbles each of them she locks them in her mouth and pulls on them. She takes care of him for a short while before he moves back slightly to grab his tail and present it in front of her mouth. She closes her lips around his glans and starts sucking on it.   
"Do you think I'll settle for that? A whore like you should be able to deep throat my cock.”  
His free hand closes in her hair and he pulls her suddenly to himself, Kate quickly finds herself with her lips crushed against his hairy pubis.  
"That's how I want you to suck. Like a big fat empty whore.  
Brown holds her by the necklace and throws herself into a furious sweeping of her throat her mouth is nothing more than a hole he fucks. His big dick is sore her throat, she's drooling more and more. Nervously, Kate raises her hands up to him to tell him to slow down. He does it and comes out of her mouth.  
"Hands behind your back slut.”  
And he grabs her dress and tears it up then throws the pieces through the living room before putting his tail back in her mouth with a growl pounding it like a madman before finally getting back into a more bearable rhythm for five minutes.  
"That's enough for now. If you keep this up you're gonna make me cum.”  
He bends over to search her pussy and ass happy with their condition.  
"I'm going to get off on blowing your holes in with my dick."

For Kate, this break is welcome. Her throat is burning she is scarlet and saliva drips from her mouth onto her chest. Brown quickly pulled the leash and brought her to bed until her face and chest were crushed on the bed.   
"Keep this position! Don’t move a bit.”   
Bracken followed them and he stands in the door frame and observes. Brown walks away to search a chest of drawers and quickly returns. His hands rest on one of Kate's ankles which he locks in a leather strap spreads her other leg apart and locks her other ankle in the same way. He has just placed an obstruct bar on her. He pulls her back and makes her crawl on all fours.  
He goes back to the dresser and comes back with a ten-inch dildo at the entrance of her pussy.  
"I'm gonna kick you, slut.”  
With a single powerful blow, he makes it disappear entirely into her cunt. Kate makes a scream of surprise as she raises her head, which gets her a slap on the bottom.  
"I told you not to move slut.”  
Under Bracken's amused eyes, Brown turns on the dildo, the vibrations to the maximum. He pounds her piercing her pussy. Kate is offered totally submissive and she enjoys it. After a few minutes, he finally takes off his pants and boxer shorts completely.  
"I'll show you what it's like to be fucked by a real cock.”  
He removes the vibrator from her then puts both hands on her restrained buttocks and sinks into her pussy entirely with a single push in a bestial rail. Despite her preparation, the pain is intense and she raises her head by squeaking.  
"Ahhhhhhh."  
"You felt it passing eh bitch! You'll see, I'll break you.”  
He puts his big cock in her entirety coming out completely with each blow of his back and then hits it with all his strength.   
He increases the rhythm and Kate lies on her stomach after another kidney attack. He immediately grabs the collar and pulls on it to force her back into place barely taking the time to slow down before resuming his destruction work. Soon, he no longer just takes care of her pussy while fucking her, he pushes his two thumbs into her little hole.  
"You have a hell of an ass. I'm gonna have fun fucking it. You can feel my dick, it's not your writer's.”  
Suddenly he withdraws grabs the dildo he sticks in her ass without warning. With such minimal preparation, Kate shouts a howl of surprise.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Shut up, you dirty bitch.”   
He starts sweeping her ass. Kate keeps screaming and moaning divided between pleasure and extreme pain. Leaving the dildo in place, Brown lies down next to her.  
"Get on top of me."  
She obeyed with difficulty because of the bar but impaled on him, double penetrated. From that moment on he became even more bestial penetrating her mouth with several fingers to fuck her well. She moans like a madwoman under his assault her saliva flows unceasingly. After a while, he tilts her aside withdraws from her pussy and gets up from the bed.   
"Lie on your stomach bitch.” He opens the bedside table takes out a pair of handcuffs and puts them on her wrists tying her to one of the bars of the bed. He puts his boxer shorts and pants back on.  
"It made me hungry I'm going to get something to eat."

Brown and Bracken come out of the room and leave her, tied up with a vibrator running up her ass. Kate stays in this position for half an hour she hears them talking in the living room probably also eating. She's at the end of her rope the painful asshole. She almost cries with joy when she sees them coming back. They each stand on one side of the bed this time it’s Bracken talking to her, "So, bitch, ready to get your ass fucked or we'll leave you all night like that.”  
“No! No please break my ass if you want. I can't Pleaaaaase."  
They heard what they wanted the proud detective is broken. She looks at Bracken.  
"Please, Master the dildo.”  
Brown smiles and slowly undresses to prolong the ordeal. He leans over her and puts again four fingers in her mouth. He shoots them down her throat Kate grimace and screams around it. Brown finally gets hard like a madman. He takes out the vibrator and throws it on the bed before presenting his big tail erect in its place. Her asshole was well prepared by the dildo. Brown can easily sink into it. The break allowed him to totally relieve the pressure he fucks her with force without stopping he varies the speed of his penetrations bringing Kate to the brink of orgasm. Brown finally increased the pace before with a last blow of his back he crashed deep in her ass. He comes and fills her ass with his sperm. Finally, he withdrew. Kate remains inert as he removes the fence bar from her feet and handcuffs. She regains a little more consciousness Bracken beside her says.

"Well, we're going home.”  
"What? Master everyone will see that I'm naked.”  
"That's your problem bitch. Just do as I say. That's all. Come on pick up your trench coat and let's go.”  
Kate gets her coat back and they leave the apartment without a word from her. She does what she can to redo her hair and restore her appearance to a more or less normal one. They cross the hall slowly and join the elevator. On the next floor a man enters and joins them. She's numb. She's afraid he'll understand her condition. To humiliate her even more Bracken opens the door and gallantly offers her the way. They arrive in front of their hotel Bracken bends over and slips into his ear.  
“Great job bitch.”  
When she finally enters her room her phone beeps, she received a message from Brown.  
"You were a perfect balls vacuum! I hope you liked it because we'll start again soon.”  
She hastens to erase it but to her great shame she really liked it Brown made her enjoy like never before.

 

While Kate is going to Brown's house Rick is still under the influence of alcohol since the end of the morning. He leaves the loft to get some fresh air and finally arrives at the Old Haunt. His phone's ringing it's Esposito. He refuses the call. A few moments later a beep signaled to him that he had received a message. He finally listened to it.   
"Bro we don't know what happened between you and Beckett I'm going to your bar with Lanie, Ryan, and Jenny. We hope to meet you there."  
Rick doesn't want to do that. He's been eating almost nothing for four days just drinking scotch a lot of scotch. He didn't shave either his bartender never saw him like that. He goes behind the counter and unlocks the door to get down to his desk. "Brian, I don't want to be disturbed. I'm not here for anyone.”  
"Even for Miss Kate?”  
Rick suddenly replied "I said no one. Is that not clear enough?”  
He goes down and closes the flap behind him. He will spend the rest of the evening drinking by scrolling through Kate's pictures on his computer. He ends up falling asleep sitting in his chair. 

 

While Rick wakes up with a big hangover Kate spends the morning in the suite completely naked. Lucky for her no one came not even Brown. Bracken finally told her.  
"That's a good girl! You can go get dressed. Get ready for this afternoon's meeting.”  
Quickly she goes to her room to leave 40 minutes later when the room service brings lunch. This time Brown has arrived he seems disappointed.   
"Already dressed? Too bad, I wish I had eaten while looking at your tits or your ass.”

The procession leaves the hotel around 2 pm. Kate is sitting next to Lewis in the lead car and Anderson is driving with Campbell sitting in the front passenger seat. The second car with the other agents closes the cortege. Twenty minutes later they arrived in front of the Marriott Marquis' entrance. The agents quickly set up and Bracken entered the Westside hall accompanied by the secret service team, which was kept at a distance. Kate and Brown follow a few meters away. The thousand people stood up and applauded him as he walked up the aisle towards the stage. For his first meeting, Bracken did not want the big crowd, he simply invited his first subscribers regardless of the amount of their participation. The meeting drags on. After the speech Bracken offered himself a crowd bath in the middle of his supporters, each of them wanted a picture or a selfie. Finally, four hours later everyone is back to their starting point.

At the very end of the evening, Bracken leaves for DC with the whole Secret Service team. Kate and Brown are still in the suite to recover the material used for their sex games. Bracken gets out of the elevator greets a few onlookers in the lobby when a man quickly walks towards him. Immediately Walker and Young jumped to control him while Campbell and Anderson stood in front of Bracken to protect him with their bodies. Garcia and Lewis, who were securing the exit into the street arrive running the team leader notifies Kate by radio. "Boss, incident with BW! In the entrance hall.”  
Kate immediately leaves the suite Brown on her heels. 

Bracken intervenes "Quiet gentlemen. He means me no harm! Didn't you recognize Richard Castle, the famous writer?”  
The two men released him, Rick took the few steps that separated him from the senator. Bracken nods and the other two move away.   
"Mr. Castle. Did you come to see your girlfriend?”  
Smiling, Rick holds out his hand, Bracken is surprised but mechanically squeezes it. He comes up and talks to him in a low voice so that only he hears "I came to see you, you bastard. You may have forced Kate to work for you but I'll keep investigating and I'll take you down."  
Bracken laughs. “Well, Mr. Castle, you're just a stupid writer.”  
Rick interrupts him. "I can swear to you that you will never be president even if I have to employ a hit man.”  
Bracken always smiles. "No one will take such a job.”  
"It's just a question of money, Bracken.”  
Kate and Brown arrive at the moment when Rick starts to move away she hears the last sentence which he drops out loud "And don't worry. I'm rich, Bracken. Very rich.”  
He passes in front of her without even a single look.

"Is there a problem, Senator?” Kate asked.  
"No detective, no." Then turning to his campaign manager.  
"Anthony I need an escort to the airport.”  
The two men rushed into the limousine and the procession started. Kate goes back up in the suite as soon as she enters she dials a number. In the lead car Michael Lewis picks up.  
"Yes Boss?"  
"Michael a report on the incident please.”  
"Boss, I'll put you on speaker Walker's with me.”  
“Garcia and I were securing the street when Mr. Castle came to BW. Walker and Young intercepted him without knowing he was a BW’s friend.” Kate doesn't relieve Walker follows. "At BW's request we released Mr. Castle they had a talk until you arrived Boss.”  
She asks. "Any idea of the conversation?”  
Walker continues. "Friendly, I didn't hear everything but they seemed to be having a good time they were both laughing.”  
Lewis intervened. "Probably about Mr. Castle's contribution to the campaign. You heard the end like me Mr. Castle telling BW not to worry about his richness.”  
"It's okay guys. I'll see you in Miami. Michael you'll call me back from DC?”  
"OK Boss.” and he cuts off communication.  
Kate thinks they're all out of their minds, something happened that caused Brown to leave with Bracken.  
She also knows Rick's actor talents. "But why were they talk about money?" she wondered?

Meanwhile in the car Bracken takes Rick's intentions very seriously unlike Brown.  
"Well Will he's just a writer. Gifted of course but a writer not a spy or a cop.”  
"Anthony, I had to deal with him and Beckett. In this duo she's not the most dangerous. Her reactions are predictable and, in a while, she will be totally in our hands. On this subject did you film everything?”  
"Yes. Will I took a look it's all there. You'll have to see the golf game.”  
Anthony says to lighten the mood but Bracken continues. "Believe me Castle looks a little childish but he plays it. The man is intelligent very intelligent. And what I don't like is that I have no control over him.”  
"Let's blackmail him too.”  
"With what Anthony?"  
"The pictures.”  
"Beckett's pictures? No don't. If he finds out what we did to his girlfriend he'll get mad. About that lock up with White especially no leaks for the pictures.”  
Bracken thinks while Brown clings to his idea.  
"Will the bitch has to dump him or the other way around. So, we make her totally addicted to our little games using drugs if necessary. She must be volunteer or better still demand. We're showing Castle a movie and he never want to see her again.”  
Bracken remains silent and then gives up for lack of anything better.  
"Why not, maybe it could work anyway what are we risking? I'll take care of it tonight. Keep an eye on Castle.”  
"I'll talk to Sanchez.”  
The car stops in front of JFK's main terminal. Lewis opens the door and Bracken gets out of the limousine and restarts while Brown dials a number.  
"Hello Luis, it's me, Tony.”

Three hours later Kate is resting at home when her phone rings. It's Lewis to take stock of the day and their arrival in DC.  
She discusses again the incident with Rick but Lewis remains convinced that it was a friendly encounter. She finally hangs up and sees that she has received an email from Bracken. She opens it and it is very brief. "You have an appointment tomorrow morning 9:30 am at this address.”

 

Back at the loft Rick is still on. Meeting Kate and driving home alone in his car did not calm him down at all on the contrary.  
He imagined all the scenarios including the one of having Bracken shot. He goes to the bathroom to freshen up a little. After spraying his face the towel he takes to wipe himself escapes his hands.  
"Holy shit!"  
He kicked the basket of dirty laundry with rage and it spilled over. Finally, he bends down to pick it up and falls on Kate's jacket. He takes it and a paper falls out of the pocket. Intrigued he looks at what it is all about. It is a receipt of payment by credit card dated the Saturday before and to the benefit of "Angel Art Studio.” He goes to his office and searches the Internet. He quickly finds it it's a photo studio in New York.  
"What could Kate have bought there for that amount?” He asks to himself. He thinks imagines everything and anything.   
Finally, an idea comes to mind he takes his phone and sends a text to Gina his ex-wife and publisher.  
"I need you. It's very important. I'll come to see you in the morning.”

 

Kate the next morning is awake very early she takes the opportunity to go for an hour of jogging. After a shower and a quick breakfast, she goes to the address specified by Bracken. She is surprised to find herself in front of a tattoo shop despite everything she enters and is greeted by a little blonde of about twenty-five years old.  
"Hello, what can I do for you?”  
"I come from..."   
She stares at Kate. "From Mr. Bracken. Just a moment!”  
The blonde goes to the door, locks it and places a small “Closed " panel on the glass.  
"Come on in Miss Beckett!”  
Kate hesitates. "Wait a minute”  
The blonde realized. "You don't know why you're here, do you?”  
Kate looks down without answering and blushes.  
"Come with me.”  
Kate follows her into the adjoining room. It is a large bright clean room a desk and a doctor's office style area with a gynecological chair   
"Mr. Bracken asked me to do a piercing for you.”  
"What? No way.”  
"He also requested me to film everything." said the blonde when she turned on her computer's webcam.   
Before Kate asked the question, she continued. "It's about the tongue! Sit down she said pointing to the armchair.   
Kate settles in the blonde puts on a white lab coat and prepares her equipment while continuing to speak.  
"I recommend that you pierce as far back as possible for two reasons try to make the piercing discreet and protect the enamel on your teeth.”  
She comes back next to her. "However, to give blowjobs you will have to stick out your tongue more or take the cocks deeper into your mouth. Will that be a problem for you?”   
Kate is surprised to hear herself answer. "Not a bit! Thank you for the advice!”  
Then she thinks about the size of Brown's dick.   
The young blonde girl smiles, "Stick out your tongue as much as you can.”  
Kate obeys.  
"It's okay it's long and elastic. It'll be perfect.”  
She hands her a drink to make a mouthwash then a second one.  
"Now we're going to get down to business if you have the courage.” She asks her.   
Kate nods her head and pulls out her tongue again. The blonde puts a pair of pliers on the end and in five seconds, Kate is pierced and immediately the steel jewel is in place. The pain only lasted for a flash and now Kate feels in her mouth the thing that the blonde put in her. She hands her a little mirror Kate doesn't dare to look. She's ashamed a cold sweat runs down her back.   
"Are you feeling well?” Kate nods without saying a word.   
“Or I'll call a doctor” The blonde brings a glass of water with a pack of straws from which she extracts one.  
"It's for you. You only drink with a straw for a few days until the tongue deflates.”  
Kate finally looks in the mirror and thinks. "Why did I get here? Pierced like a bitch!”

"You may go now Miss Beckett. Mr. Bracken took care of everything.”  
Kate gets up the blonde walks her to the door.  
"Goodbye, I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon.”  
In front of Kate's questioning eyes she adds.  
"I'm sure Mr. Bracken will find other places to pierce.”  
She closes the door leaving Kate lost in her thoughts.

 

At 9:00 am Rick arrives at Black Pawn and he greets the secretary. "Is Miss Cowell here?”  
"In her office Mr. Castle. She told me you had to come by.”  
As soon as he entered Gina was surprised by his appearance and called out to him.  
"Richard, what happened to you?”  
Rick avoids the question.  
"I need you to go to Angel Art Studio. Find a good excuse visit everything and tell me what you think."  
"Richard, either you explain to me what this is about or you look for someone else for your story.”  
He decides to tell her everything.  
"It's okay I'll go this afternoon. See you tonight at the loft?”  
"Actually I'd rather you come to the Old Haunt."  
"Your bar it is. At 7:30 pm."  
As soon as Rick leaves her office, Gina looks for the number of Angel Art studio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a work of fiction based on television characters for adult entertainment.  
> This does not in any way depict a person or a real event.  
> In this story, the character of Kate Beckett will not be hurt, she voluntarily participates in games involving sexual domination and submission.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.

When she leaves the shop, Kate goes straight home upset. She was planning to meet Rick today to resolve their problems.   
She sends him messages but she hasn't heard from him in five days, she is surprised because she thought he would eventually accept her point of view as always.  
Some words were thrown out in anger, but apparently for him it is much more serious. Despite Bracken's blackmail, she doesn't want to end their story. Now her condition forces her to stay at home for two days, she just hopes to be able to work normally Wednesday morning. She had just arrived home when her phone rang, the caller was displayed "Lanie", she refused the call.  
A few moments later she receives a text message.   
"Girl, I just learned that you have two days off! I'm coming over tonight, you have a lot to explain!”  
"Especially not her." Kate thought to herself and immediately replied. "I can’t Lanie, I'm busy for the next two days!”  
"Two days? Take good care of Writer boy!"  
Lanie thinks she spends her days off with Rick, “If it were that simple!” she thought to herself. She sends a last text, "I'll stop by the morgue Wednesday morning!”

Around 2:00 p. m. Gina arrives at the address Rick mentioned.   
She sees the plaque "Angel Art Studio 5th floor"...  
She rings the bell, a short-haired blond opens the door. “Miss Cowell, I have an appointment with Mr. White.”  
Shortly after Tom White appears, he greets her, detailing her from top to bottom   
"Miss Cowell! What can I do for you? Charming pictures, I hope.” He said, smiling and introducing her to his office.  
She decides to play the game, she follows him and sees the three rooms of the studio through the windows.  
“Do you shoot charming pictures?” she asks him with the most engaging look possible.  
"It's very popular these days! For $500 you give your husband an original gift. Are you interested?”  
"Not really. I'm going to proceed with my visit. I work for Black Pawn, the publishing company. I want to change the photo on the back of one of my authors' books.”  
"Anyone famous?" White asks with a smile on his face.  
"More than. It’s Richard Castle!”  
Tom pauses, observes Gina and repeats in a slightly different, a little menacing, voice. "Why my studio, Miss Cowell?"  
"Oh, I should have started there, but you confused me with your stories!” Gina responds in a tone she hopes will be cheerful.   
"I met Kelly on Friday at a promotional event and she recommended you!”  
Tom is always suspicious, "Kelly who?"  
"Kelly Brooks of course, Elle's editor-in-chief. You worked together and she was very satisfied for your services! So, are you interested?”  
Tom observes her again, remains silent for a moment and finally throws with smile again.  
"$2,000! Up front and in cash.” Tom replies.  
Gina is relieved. She takes up her role again. "$2,000 for a picture? Are you kidding me? Others will do it for much less, photograph Richard Castle, the writer's star is a good publicity for you.  
“1000 dollars.”   
“Mr. White, you just told me you were taking 500 for charming pictures!"  
"You're a tough businesswoman, Miss Cowell. All right for 500! When is Mr. Castle available?”  
She pretends to consult her agenda. "Wednesday afternoon!”  
White gets up to accompany her back. "So, see you Wednesday, 2:30 pm?”  
"He'll be there! Goodbye, Mr. White!”

Five hours later Gina walks into the Old Haunt, she looks for Rick and sees him sitting at the table, a drink in front of him, he looks even more miserable than he had this morning. As soon as he sees his ex-wife, he gets up and comes to meet her.  
“Let's go down to my office, it’ll be quieter there.”  
Gina watches him lift the panel behind the counter, "Why am I not even surprised?” she said to herself, following him.  
She sits on the couch in front of his desk and tells him in detail about her visit, Tom White’s flirtation when she arrives, his change of attitude when she mentions Rick’s name and finally the amount of his pictures when suddenly Rick stops her  
"Wait, $500?”  
"To take your pictures? Yes!"  
"No, Gina, did you say, $500 for the charming pictures?”  
"Yes, why? He offered it to me as an original gift to my husband!"  
"This is the amount of the receipt I found!”  
"My God, Rick, do you think that…”  
"I don't believe anything anymore, Gina. When did you make an appointment for me?”  
"Wednesday at 2:30.”  
"Thank you Gina, I owe you one!”  
She gets up to walk up the stairs. "I'll remind you of these words when you refuse your next promotion tour!"  
From the moment he left, Rick imagined all the possible scenarios, but one caught his attention.  
He is doing research on White and not on his studio as before. And suddenly his intuition is confirmed, White worked for Bracken during his last election he can't wait until Wednesday.

 

Two days later....

Kate arrives at the 12th as usual. She promised Lanie she'd come to see her, but she hesitates, Ryan and Esposito are absent, since the day before they have been investigating the death of a divorce lawyer who only had women as clients. They finally found an address and the name of an accountant they went to look for to interview him.  
An hour later, she finished her paperwork and made herself a coffee in the break room, she heard the "ding" of the elevator and looked through the window, hoping to see Rick arrive. But it's Gates coming out of it. She comes through the door.  
“Detective Beckett, in my office please!”  
She quickly swallows a sip of coffee and grins, her tongue is still a little swollen and painful. She's following the captain.  
"Detective, you're leaving for Syracuse this afternoon!”  
"What? Sir. Why me? “  
"I just came from a 1PP meeting with the Commissioner and the DA. We need to pick up an important witness at the Hillbrook Juvenile Detention Center and bring him back here to court."  
"But sir, the investigation about….”  
"That's an order, Detective! Anyway, when do you have to join Senator Bracken?"  
"Friday in Miami.”  
"Well, then, that's perfect! You will be on site in Hillbrook as soon as it opens at 9:00 a m. The case starts at 3:00 pm” In a gesture, she is dismissed.

Finally, this mission will get her out of the problem with Lanie, to whom she sends a message explaining the situation, the response is immediate.  
“So your free tomorrow night! Girls' night out and I don't take no for an answer."  
However, that doesn't help things with Rick, he still hasn't answered her messages and on Friday, she leaves for three weeks.   
The way they left each other, it might as well be an eternity. She leaves the precinct and goes home. Might as well get ready to face the 4:30 am wake up call for the five-hour drive.

At 2:30 sharp, Rick arrives at the photo studio. He is greeted by a very excited Sophia. "Mr. Castle, it is a pleasure to welcome you to our place!”  
"Forget Mr. Castle! Rick will suffice, Miss..."  
"Sophia. Rick! Don't hesitate, you can ask me anything.” she replied with a teasing smile as Tom White appeared.  
The photoshoot is coming to an end and Rick has asked some questions but has not learned anything from White.  
"Come on, let's go to my office and see what it looks like.” Tom connects his camera to the computer and the pictures are displayed.   
Rick tries again, "You keep all your pictures on your computer?”  
Tom is surprised and suspicious. "Yes, why? Is that a problem?”  
“I've had some troubles in the past.”  
"Mr. Castle, rest reassured, all my pictures without exception are stored here. There will be no copies without your agreement."  
Rick goes on to point out through the windows, two rooms plunged into darkness.  
"The rest of the studio.” Tom replied without looking up from the screen.  
"Can I visit?”  
Absorbed by his task, he answers too quickly. "Yes of course." and realizes, "Holy shit!" he thought to himself.  
He has to make up for it at all costs, "Sophia, can you come in here?”  
When they enter the third room, Rick becomes very curious. "Do you work in BDSM? Mr. White?”  
"Sometimes with my assistant.” he turns to her. "Sophia, show Mr. Castle!”  
She climbs on the stage and begins to pose by holding the pole.  
"No other models? Gina told me you offered her...”  
Tom doesn't like the turn of the conversation, "To pose for charming pictures! Not this type, Mr. Castle! Apart from specialized models, no one else poses, why?"  
"Professional curiosity.” Rick replied with a wink. "I'd like to attend considering your assistant's look.”  
White is relieved, "Why not?”.  
Finally Tom gives Rick an SD card, "You choose the shots you like with your publisher!”  
"Exactly and she's coming back to you see you soon Mr. White.” Rick shakes his hand and leaves.  
"Hope to see you again Sophia.” he says slipping a card.  
When he gets back, he thinks he hasn't made much progress. At least he knows where the pictures are!

Thursday passes quickly for everyone. Kate comes back from Syracuse to be right on time for court.   
She gets a message from Lanie. "Girl, I'll pick you up at 7:00. We're going to a restaurant and then we're going out for a drink!”

Rick spends the day with Alexis and while Kate and Lanie are busy with a pizza, he walks into a movie theater with his daughter.

Lanie tries to get information about her work with Bracken or Rick but Kate avoids questions or answers evasively.   
She is surprised that they have not yet resolved their differences, she thought that Kate had spent her two days of rest with Rick. Lanie has to insist but they end up in a nightclub.  
After wiggling a quarter of an hour on the dance floor, Lanie says. "It's time to get a drink, otherwise we won't last long!"  
Kate nods and they go back to their seats to enjoy their drinks. When Kate puts her glass to her mouth, the lights cause a glow that Lanie sees and immediately follows without breathing.  
"Girl, is that a piercing? You? Since when? How long? Is this for Rick?”  
Kate remains silent and looks down.  
"It's not for him? Have you met someone? Kate, what have you got yourself into?”  
"I'll explain it to you later." she gets up and goes to the exit, Lanie catches her, "Girl, is everything all right?”  
"Yes Lanie, you can trust me.”   
They take a taxi that goes to Kate's first. As soon as she gets out Lanie takes her phone and sends a message, "We need to meet, it's urgent!”

The next afternoon, Kate flew to Miami. The owner of Miami Limousine Service, where Bracken's car is rented, sent her the file of the driver who is going to officiate in Miami and New Orleans. She plans to study it during the flight but the lack of sleep catches up with her. The hostess wakes her up when the plane starts landing. She arrives in the baggage claim area, picks up her suitcase and sees a tall black man carrying a sign “Miss Beckett.”  
She approaches, "Mr. Bell?", the black man nods, "Jackson”.   
He wants to take her suitcase, but she refuses.   
They're joining Bell's car. Kate says, "St Regis Bal Harbor Resort, at Miami Beach. I'm going to take the opportunity to ask you a few questions on the way Mr. Bell.”  
"As you wish Miss Beckett!”  
"Detective Beckett! So, let's go!", she says as she opens the backrest on her lap.  
"Jackson Bell, 28, a former Miami Hurricanes wide receiver at University of Miami, drafted as a junior by the Dolphins in the NFL. But two years later, rupture of the knee ligaments you were never able to perform again. Hired at MLS for 18 months. Is that correct?”  
"Absolutely, Detective Beckett!”  
They continue their conversation in a much more relaxed way, Bell flirts a little and Kate lets him do it willingly.  
When he arrived in front of the hotel, he said, “You could continue to question me during the meal.”  
She thinks for a moment, "Why not.”   
Anyway, she has nothing better to do.  
"I'll pick you up in an hour!”  
Kate goes to the reception desk, this time she avoids meeting again in Bracken's suite, and takes the third room, independent from his.  
After a quick shower, she sends a new message to Rick who is still has not answered her last message.   
With no regrets she's getting ready to go out.   
Bell takes her to a small restaurant by the sea, the meal goes perfectly, he is funny, attentive and very handsome.  
The flirt continues and she participates but as the evening progresses, she starts to feel more uncomfortable.  
She's going to have to decide what to do, stop quickly or finish the night with him. Technically, she's single and she's already had sex with Brown, but now she feels like she's cheating on her boyfriend.   
She goes to the bathroom to make another phone call to Rick, but all she gets is his answering machine.   
This time, she's decided, she's going to fuck Jackson.  
When she comes back to the table, he's checking his phone. "So Nikki Heat, huh? I'm spending the evening with a star! Is everything true in novels?"  
She immediately changes her mind. "Yes, everything. Including the relationship with my partner. And I only mix professional and private relationships with him!”   
The message is clear, he takes her back to the hotel and she doesn't invite him to come in.  
"Senator Bracken arrives at 11:00 tomorrow, you go straight to the airport!”

Meanwhile, in New York, Lanie has joined Rick at the Old Haunt, she is surprised by his appearance but she says nothing and goes straight to the point.   
"Rick, I don't know what Kate's gotten herself into, but if you still love her, you have to get her out of this!”  
They share their impressions and come to the same conclusion, all starting with Kate's visit to White's photo studio and the birthday gift she wanted for him.   
When Lanie leaves, Rick has a plan in mind.

Bracken's day is similar to all those of his campaign visits, meetings and press conferences. During the public debate that followed, Bracken discreetly gave her a post-it note.  
"Bitch, Be in my suite, 7pm!”  
At 7:00 sharp, Kate is outside the front door of the senator's suite and knocks. Bracken shouts, "Come in!" she opens and penetrates inside.   
As she suspected, Bracken is not alone, Brown who took the second bedroom, is there too, both are in the living room having a drink.  
"Ah always so punctual. Make yourself comfortable.”  
Kate hesitates for a moment.  
"What? Bitch are you already questioning my orders? You'll be punished for this.”  
Kate pulls her dress over her head, no bra, just a tiny thong.  
"Are you doing this on purpose? I said no more underwear. You'll be punished for that too.”  
She very quickly slips the little piece of fabric down her legs. "Fuck!" exclaims Brown: “That bitch is really a hell of an asshole!”  
Bracken gets up, takes Kate's arms and puts them behind her back and slaps on a pair of handcuffs to her wrists.   
"As punishment, we'll take care of your chest!" Bracken said to her.  
"You didn't fully understand your relationship with Anthony! He's already fucked you once and since then he's only been waiting for one thing, to do it again!   
Lucky for you, I'm here, otherwise, believe me, he'd fuck you every night! Well, not really fuck you, smash you up!”  
Designating Brown, "Bitch, get down on your knees in front of him!"  
Kate remains silent but obeys.  
With a hand, Brown grabs one of Kate's nipples, turns it, clamps it, stretches it, until a grimace of pain distorts her face. He takes a clothespin out of his pocket, stretches the nipple again and fixes the clip. Then it is the second nipple's turn to be mistreated in this way. The pain in her breasts is terrible but Kate feels them swelling, pointing, and her pussy gets wet despite the pain.  
"So bitch, do you understand?” Bracken says to her.  
This time she answers, "Yes, Master.”  
The two men smile and Bracken sits down, they continue to drink without paying any more attention to her.  
After a few minutes so, Bracken waved at her, "Turn around!"  
And by untiing her wrists, "Bitch, tonight you're going to be our good slutty maid! Take this tray, and above all, don't spill anything!”.   
It refers to a large silver dish on which there is an ice bucket, a bottle of champagne and two flutes.   
The two men get up, Kate too and her eyes surprise her reflection in the big mirror on the wall is it really her this humiliated woman with pincers on her breasts?  
Kate bends over grabs it with her shaky hands and follows the two men as they come out onto the balcony.  
Kate is experiencing an excitement again that she would like to repress, by tasting the caress of the evening air on her body. After a few steps, Bracken points to Kate for the table on which she has to place the tray, and when she leaves it, she tips a flute.   
Bracken caught her before she broke, but he jumped at the opportunity offered by this mistake, "You clumsy bitch! Can't you be careful?" he barks.  
Brown immediately accompanied these words with several slaps on her chest.   
Her breasts toss, under the violence of the blows, the claws that crush her nipples, jump. He picks them up and grabs the first nipple and twists it before attaching the clamp again, he does the same for the second, accentuating the torsion even more. She cries out in pain, with the only result being two new pairs of slaps.  
"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure of tasting this delicious champagne!”  
Bracken raises the bottle, places the neck in Kate's mouth and tilts it. The drink poured down her throat, barely letting her breathe, and poured over her chin and chest.  
"But you drink like a pig! A champagne of this price!"  
He puts the bottle back down, and takes out of his pocket a pick-wheel, which he hands to Brown.  
"Do you know what this is for bitch?”  
"Yes, Master!" Kate replied, panicked.  
Anthony approaches her chest and puts the wheel on her right breast. Even without pressing, the sharp tips sting her fragile and delicate skin. She makes a high-pitched scream, realizing immediately what awaits her. She tries to escape from this torture device by moving her chest, with only Brown effect holding her by the clamp, thus increasing the pressure on the tip of her breast and sinking into her hypersensitive nipples.   
Brown smiles, "Will, I think she's starting to like it, this slut!"  
And the worst part is that he's right, Kate thinks.   
The pain is increasingly accompanied by a cloudy and diffuse pleasure, which swells her chest, and makes her wet like a fountain. Anthony puts the wheel down and takes the bottle of champagne.  
"Spread your legs!"  
Once she has obeyed, he places it between her thighs. With his free hand, he spreads her juice-soaked lips, opens her pussy and pushes the bottle neck into it. She makes a kind of wild roar, surprised as much by this penetration as by the contact with the glazed glass. The swollen ring on the neck makes the same impression as a dick. Encouraged by her reaction, he pushed the bottle deeper, the diameter of which widened, dilated her pussy and made her slide. Her cries became moans of pleasure. He removes the shiny wet neck and places it in Kate's mouth   
"Taste it, bitch! Your juice mixed with champagne. Taste this royal kir of a slut."   
And Kate drinks by sucking on the neck of the bottle like she's giving a blowjob. Anthony feels an animal desire invade him, he almost tears off his clothes, his big thick cock is already bandaged. He gets behind Kate and grabs her by the hips.  
"Camber you, bitch, show me your pussy! Better than that or I'll fuck your ass!", he barks, slapping a huge slap on her buttocks, leaving fingerprints on it.   
"Ask me to fuck you!”  
"Ohhh, yesssss!" she replied, bending to the maximum, "Come on, fuck me!"  
"Say that you're a bitch, that you want me to fuck your pussy up, that I can do with you what I want!”  
“I'm your bitch! Ooooh...... Yessssssss...Hardeeer!”  
He has just sunk into her with a single push.   
"Yes, fuck me, fuck me like the slut that I am. Do what you want with me!”  
She is humiliated, as she has never been. But she also feels pleasure as never before.   
After long minutes, it was the explosion. Kate comes first, savagely, followed by Anthony who still manages to control himself for a few moments and cums into her pussy triggering another orgasm in Kate who is half unconscious.   
Bracken goes back inside, to one of his suitcases and opens it. He takes out a big black dildo and comes back to the balcony. He handed it to Anthony, Kate realized immediately and fear seized her again.  
"You weren't planning on getting away with it so cheaply, I hope!" Bracken said to her. "Bend over even more!"  
Kate senses that Anthony is spreading the painful globes of her buttocks, and makes a finger full of cyprine come and go around her little hole. She closes her eyes, waiting for the penetration which, she knows, will not be long. She doesn't hold back a moan of pleasure, when a finger sinks into her, and starts to slide.   
Kate imperceptibly shakes her hips while he prepares her. Fingers are more numerous, their movements faster. Her asshole opens, and her pussy flows more and more.   
He presents the dildo in front of her lips. He ordered her to suck it, to coat it with saliva, and once again, she obeyed. Then he slips it between her ass. She bends to welcome it and makes it disappear without difficulty in her well dilated asshole while standing in front of her.   
Kate instantly understands what he wants, she kneels down and takes it in her mouth.   
He feels her lips grab his cock, cover it with light kisses, lick it from top to bottom and finally swallow it little by little.  
He continues to slide the dildo between her buttocks, stopping when most of it is about to come out of her ass and suddenly plunge it back in. She thinks she's going crazy, because she feels so much pleasure in getting sodomized in this way.   
Bracken says, "You like that, don't you, bitch?”  
"Oh yeah, Master!"  
"You're mine. You're my fuck toy, my slut!”  
"Yesssssssssssssss!”  
Bracken's dirty words make her explode with pleasure, without her being able to control herself. But Brown doesn't intend to stop there.   
She feels the dildo withdrawing, despite the contractions of her rectum. And immediately, it's his big dick that replaces it.  
"Slowly!" she begs.  
"Shut up!" Bracken orders her.   
"You're my bitch, you said so yourself. And you seemed to like it when it was the dildo. So now it's his big dick smashing your ass.”  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kate shouts, feeling the glans sinking in.   
She feels like her asshole is going to explode. She clenches her teeth, and her ass contracts against her will, making the penetration even more painful.   
Then she begins to relax, when Anthony's cock spawns his way through.  
In a few seconds, Kate forgets her pain. An irrepressible desire overwhelms her makes her forget what remains of her pride and she bends over while moaning.  
She feels powerful hands grabbing her hips and Brown's thick cock sliding faster and faster, deeper and deeper, into her devastated little hole. She now voluntarily contracts all her muscles to better appreciate the movements of Anthony's tail as he closes his eyes, to better enjoy the sensations that Kate's ass gives him.   
Then he releases her hips, extends his arms, grabs the nipples between his fingers and turns them. She makes a high-pitched cry, as much pain as pleasure. Dominated, abused and humiliated, she reached previously unknown heights of pleasure. She gently undulates, moves her pelvis from front to back, to increase her sensations tenfold.   
She no longer tries to hold back, and she enjoys screaming. She only excites her partner more.  
"You love being ass-fucked, don't you, slut?”  
"Oh yes... yes... yeeeeeeeah!"  
"Do you want some more? Say it!”  
"Yes, I want more! Fuck me again! Harder! In my ass. I'm your bitch I'll do whatever you want!"  
Brown accelerates his back strokes, as deep as possible until he hits her buttocks with his pelvis. Quickly, he comes, "Ahhhhhhh! Take this up your ass, bitch!”  
Kate feels the sperm spreading inside her, causing a new insane orgasm like she's never experienced before.   
While Kate takes a breath, Bracken calls room service and orders their meals.   
A few minutes later, someone knocks on the door.  
"Bitch, go open the door."  
Without question, Kate, completely naked, comes in, crosses the suite.   
She opens the door and finds herself facing a tall black man, quite wrapped up, in his late twenties, dressed in the hotel's effigy.   
He enters by pushing the cart, then stops at its height, observing her from top to bottom with a smile. She closes the door and walks past him.  
"Follow me!"  
"With pleasure!" the boy whispered to her.   
She blushed but brought him to the balcony without him being able to take his eyes off the ass that was swinging in front of him.   
He arranges the dishes and leaves the cart. Bracken addresses him. "Thank you. She'll walk you home and next time you'll get a tip!”  
He follows her again, and when he comes out.  
"I can't wait to come back. I'd gladly blow your ass off you big detective whore." said the boy who recognized Senator Bracken's security chief.   
She closes the door and, still completely naked, goes back to join the two men on the balcony.  
The evening is not yet over….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.

The next morning, Kate goes jogging on the beach with 2 of the Secret Service agents, Michael Lewis, the team leader and Juan Garcia. Their proximity in the elevator confuses her, their outfits, shorts and tank tops, leave little place for imagination. She looks at the two tall, very well built men, one black, the other Latin, wondering when Bracken will make her fuck the secret service agents. The opening of the doors pulls her out of her thoughts, "I'm going crazy" she thinks to herself. Two hours later, they are back. She gets out of the shower when her phone rings, her heart speeds up, she hopes it's Rick but she's disappointed when she sees the caller's identity : Bracken.  
"Beckett. »  
"Hello, Detective! Notify your team, this afternoon I'm going to play golf in « La mer et le Lac ». Departure at 2:00 p. m. »  
Without delay, he hangs up. She is surprised, a little disappointed too, that he did not invite her for lunch. She will take the opportunity to stay with her team. She joined the Secret Service agents in the small room that the hotel had made available to them and which served as their headquarters. Kate told them about the change of program and had lunch with them.   
During the meal, she feels strange. Surrounded by the six men, she feels a heat rise and a heaviness in her belly, her thoughts drift, she imagines herself under the table taking care of each of them.

Bracken and Brown stayed in the suite, while restoring themselves, they discuss different political topics and then Brown finally arrives at Rick and Kate's.  
"Richard Castle went to Tom White's studio on Wednesday."  
"What? What did he want? And when did he tell you that? »  
"Tom called me this morning! He didn't do it sooner because it didn't seem important to him. »  
"Not important? Castle came to see him and he waits four days to talk about it?"  
« Castle came to take pictures for his books, that's all. Tom was recommended to his editor, he saw it as a simple coincidence »  
Bracken gets carried away.  
"A coincidence? With Castle, it's no coincidence! He discovered something. »  
"Will, Tom told me he didn't ask about Beckett, he even flirted with Sophia."  
"Call Sanchez immediately, I want him to have Castle under surveillance day and night."  
Anthony makes the call to Luis while Bracken continues to think.   
Brown hangs up, "It's settled! This afternoon one of his guys is following him. »  
Bracken insists, "I want a daily report »  
"Will, isn't that a little too much?"  
As Bracken looks at him, Brown doesn't insist and changes the subject.  
"What are we doing today with the slut? »  
Bracken gets a little softer "Why do you ask that?»  
"Vulcan Simmons gave me a bottle of an experimental drug, the Colombians are trying to create a synthetic product similar to a Nepalese substance it’s a very powerful aphrodisiac. Three drops are enough and the effect lasts two or three days. »  
"Okay, Anthony, so what."  
"I gave her a dose last night"  
At 2 pm exactly Bell parks the Lincoln MKT in front of the hotel entrance, Bracken and Brown sit in it, Kate and Lewis get in the back of the leading car, Anderson takes the driving seat. The other agents in the second car. The procession starts for one and a half hours of travel.

In New York, Rick put in motion his idea to enter White's studio and hack into his computer. For that, he needs an expert. He takes his notes, searches for a number, picks up his phone and dials it. By the third ring, the caller answers "Serena Kaye"  
"Hi Serena, it's Rick Castle. »  
She is surprised to hear from him, he goes directly to the object of his call and explains his plan.  
"Rick, I don't do that kind of thing. »  
"Your price will be mine. »  
"It's not about the money. »  
The discussion lasts a few more minutes, she finally let herself be convinced. He sounds desperate and she is afraid he will do it by himself. She is in Paris, taking the first plane, she will arrive in New York in the late morning the next day. They agree to meet at JFK.

Bracken's limousine stops in front of the entrance to the luxurious La mer et la Lac domain, whose owner warmly welcomes Bracken.  
"Will, I'm glad you could be here. »  
The entire security team stays away. Bracken addresses them, "Gentlemen, I won't need you, enjoy your afternoon. Detective Beckett and Michael Lewis will be more than sufficient to protect me. »  
Brown and the agents headed for the gardens, Kate and Lewis to their car when Bracken called them.  
"We'll only take one car. Detective, you only have to join us"   
While Michael opens the front passenger door, Kate lets the two men sit down and sits facing them.  
"Mickey, this is Detective Kate Beckett, my security chief. You must have probably heard of Nikki Heat?"  
Mickey doesn't answer, he's undressing Kate with his eyes. Fortunately, the journey is short, only 10 minutes. They take two golf carts, Kate drives, Mickey and Bracken on the back seat. Lewis is following from a distance. During the three hours of the golf tour, Mickey flirts explicitly with Kate he is more and more insistent. After the last hole he sits at the front next to Kate and puts his hand on her chest. By reflex she stops the cart and slams him with a masterful slap.  
" Mickey, go home with Lewis, I have a little talk to the detective. »  
The two men left leaving Kate and Bracken.  
"What was that about, Detective? »  
"You saw it, Senator! He's been odious from the start.   
Bracken's tone changes, "Do you know I can order you to give him a blow job when we come home slut? »  
"I know, Master. »  
"And?"  
"I will do it if you want, Master. »  
"Would you let him fuck you up the ass? »  
"If that's what you want, Master. »  
"Why did you slap him then?"  
"I wasn't your slut, I was your security chief! I'd rather be fucked by a donkey than him!"  
"A donkey? Oh really? » Teases Bracken, she looks down and blushes.  
"Let's go home, Detective, and a little bit of advice don't say sentences like those to Anthony. »  
She looks at him without understanding.  
« He can find a donkey. »  
In spite of himself, Bracken is impressed by Kate. He understands why Castle is in love with her. It also reinforces his idea of having him watched. Bracken and Brown have a quick snack with Mickey and his wife. Kate is happy to stay with her agents. Finally everyone is back at the hotel at 9:30 pm. Bracken stops at the reception.  
"Have Tyler bring a bottle of champagne up in 20 minutes. »

A few knocks rang at the entrance of the suite, Bracken opens the door. It's the same boy as the day before with a bucket in his hand.  
"Here's the bottle you ordered, Senator! "  
He's obviously disappointed to see Bracken waving at him.  
"Come in Tyler! Go put it on the coffee table!"  
The groom walks forward, crosses the hall and as he enters the living room stops.   
Kate is on all fours on the sofa, with her legs wide apart and her ass towards him. Finally Tyler enters and puts the bucket on the table, without taking his eyes off the ass offered a few centimetres from him. Bracken joins him.   
« Last night I promised you a tip."  
The boy looks at Bracken without understanding. "How about half an hour with my slut?"  
"With... Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course! Who doesn't." He stutters his answer.  
"She's all yours."  
"Can I really do anything to her? »  
Kate shudders with shame and excitement : Bracken's offering her as a tip!  
She turns her head and what frightens her the most is the smile that the delivery man suddenly displays. A drop of cold sweat runs down her spine.  
"Yes, I told you so. And I suggest you try her ass."  
"Maybe she'll be a little sick, after I've gone through it.»   
Bracken laughs "Ha ha haha. That's all right. Smash it up. Go ahead, don't be afraid. She has no limits." The two men laugh.  
Bracken is going further and further until now he has preserved her identity. The waiter already recognized her last night, she saw the looks and whispers of the staff on her today. What will it be tomorrow? Whose turn is it? Her Secret Service agents?  
The black guy approaches.  
"I'm going to kick your ass, your bitch ass. »  
He walks around the couch, stands in front of her and pulls his tail out of his pants. Kate is speechless. She can't believe it, he's not hard yet and it's almost the size of her forearm. Rick or Brown are well equipped but beside him. Tyler says "What are you waiting for? Give me a blow job.»  
The boy puts his hand on the neck and forcibly pushes his dick as far into her mouth as possible. Kate suffocates, she pushes him away, but he starts again by holding her with two hands this time. He gives great strokes of his back to get deep into her throat. She can't take it all now that he's completely hard. She tries to move her head back to get away a little bit but he grabs her by the hair.  
"He said I can do anything with you.»  
The black man laughs and plunges his tail even deeper down her throat fillets of drool flow from Kate's mouth and defiles her face but this humiliation excites her, she feels her pussy getting wet. Deep down inside she wants it to go beyond a simple blowjob. The black man continues to fuck her mouth with his back for about ten minutes, she can't take it anymore.   
Her pussy is now full of excitement.   
The delivery man finally withdraws. "Well, let's go for serious things."   
He goes around and comes to stand behind her. He slaps her ass a dozen times, her buttocks blush Kate moans but she likes it. The boy puts his hand on her pussy and turns to Bracken.  
"Damn, your slut's soaked.»  
"So what are you waiting for? Go, do it, fuck her! Smash her ass! You can go, she's ready to take anything."   
Kate screams in pain under the brutality of the penetration, he just put almost all of his dick, a good 12 inches, in her pussy. It starts straight away with big comings and goings.  
"I told you last night. Then I'll break your fucking ass"  
Kate is clenching her teeth, but the pleasure comes quickly. She doesn't recognize herself anymore, he barely fucked her for three minutes when the first orgasm happens but he continues at the same rate to smash her. And Kate is having pleasure, a lot of pleasure.   
She turns her head towards Bracken looking at her, with a little smile on his face. This submission excites her even more and she feels her pleasure coming she enjoys it again, "Ah it's good! Yes."  
The delivery boy always laughs and continues: "So, do you like a big black cock, slut?"  
"Oh yes yes yes! I like it! I like iiiiit! Go on, smash me up ! Harder, harder."  
The delivery man withdraws and suddenly drops completely making her scream again, he starts again several times.  
Pulling her by the hair he turns her head back and kisses her full mouth. Kate answers immediately and their tongues get mixed up. Suddenly she hears Bracken behind her back, he addresses the delivery man, "Don't move, we'll try something. "  
The boy does it but stays buried in her pussy.  
"Back up a little."  
Kate wonders about the upcoming events. Then suddenly she sees Bracken putting a dildo in front of her mouth, she recognizes it, it's the black dildo, the biggest of the ones he had in New York, the 12 inch one.  
"Suck it. You better get it wet." Kate obeys.  
He handed it to Tyler, who immediately understood it. He spits on her asshole, "Yeah, I'll put this on that bitch too"  
Kate doesn't understand right away, but when she feels the dildo on her ass, she realizes his intentions.  
"No, please, Master. He'll kill me. Master, please.»  
Without waiting for an answer, Tyler slowly inserts it into her asshole. She's trying to fight back. He eventually pushed it in completely and started it up. The black goes back and forth, with the vibrating dildo in the ass, she is completely filled.  
Bracken says, "Next time, you'll try it with two dicks. »  
Kate no longer feels pain but only great excitement, "Yes Master, two cocks! I'm gonna love this"  
She is now on fire and begs.  
"Master, can I give you a blow job?"   
Bracken thinks, "Damn, Simmons that drug is really good."   
He didn't want to, but for the first time, he's going to take advantage of her. He unzips his pants and puts his dick in her mouth wide open. Suddenly she has a new orgasm. Her moans are suffocated by Bracken's tail in her mouth. Overexcited, he can no longer hold back and ejaculates into her throat. The boy, on the other hand, continues on the verge of his orgasm, he accelerates the rhythm again. Finally, he suddenly sticks to the bottom of her pussy and empties himself. He stays there, without moving, for a few moments and finally pulls out his tail which releases a sperm fillet.   
"Eat it, slut! Clean me up. I have to go back to work."  
Kate grabs his dick and without any request, takes it in her mouth and looks Bracken right in the eyes.  
"You have a hell of a slut as security chief, Senator. I'll come back whenever you want!»  
He adjusts, leaving Kate with the dildo in her ass on her knees on the couch. Bracken takes him home and comes back to the living room, thoughtful. "Go get dressed, we need to have a little talk. »

Kate goes to her room and after a very quick shower comes back ten minutes later. Bracken is sitting in an armchair, a glass of champagne on a coffee table, he points to the couch and Kate sits where the waiter was fucking her earlier.   
"We need to talk about what happened. It's not going to happen again. I don't want to have sex with you. Oh, not that you don't inspire me, on the contrary. With 20 years less and under different circumstances certainly, I'm just loyal to my wife, it may be hard for you to believe. You enjoy our little games more and more, but I also know what you're so afraid of that they'll be made public. Isn't that right?»  
"Yes," she replied weakly.  
"Yes, who slut? I talk to you nicely and you forget who you're dealing with? You're only made to obey?"  
"No! I mean, yes, Master. "  
Kate ends up stammering and then recovers. "I'm ready to obey you completely if it's still private Master. »  
"Totally? What do you mean?"  
"I will do whatever you want, voluntarily. And sometimes, I’ll provoke it. »  
Bracken thinks for a moment.  
"Are you saying everything, right? Without any limits?»  
Kate doesn't answer, but shakes her head to accept. Bracken continues. "This is how it's going to work. On each trip, you'll spend an evening alone with Anthony. I guarantee your confidentiality but if there's any problem we'll put a video on the net. »  
"An evening with Brown?" Kate thinks silently, "Maybe it's an opportunity to get information or better yet, to turn him around."  
Finally she says, "All right, Master. »  
"You shouldn't rejoice too quickly, you'll taste it. Until now I was bridging Anthony but believe me, he'll respect our agreement until we get to the White House. »  
"To the White House? »  
"I have my own idea, but we'll talk about it in due time. Tomorrow, as I already told you earlier, departure at 9am for Orlando where I will have lunch with contributors and then in the afternoon we will reach the Pensacola base. Good night, Detective Beckett."  
Kate looks him in the eye.   
"Good night, Master."   
Then she leaves the suite to go back to her room by accentuating the swing of her ass. As soon as the door was closed, Brown appeared.   
"That's perfect! Thank you Will. »  
"Be careful Antony, you must also..."  
"Keep your promise, I know! You can be sure of that.»  
Bracken looks at him smiling, "Tell me Anthony, in 6 months would you like to have this slut at your service anytime? »  
"All the time, how? »  
"I don't know, maybe she could stay in your apartment at the White House?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Bracken returned to his room.

The next day at the agreed time the procession leaves Miami as usual now Kate is in the lead car with Lewis and Anderson.  
The journey was uneventful and 3.5 hours later, it stopped in front of the entrance of the restaurant "Le coq au vin." Specially opened for the event. When he enters the room is already full of about fifty guests. Kate, Lewis, Anderson and Campbell occupy a table near Bracken's one. Garcia, Walker, Young and Bell, another one, just to the right of the entrance. At the end of the meal, Bracken climbs onto a small stage for a short speech of thanks. Kate takes the opportunity to go to the bathroom.   
While Bracken talks in the crowd of guests, she comes behind him to whisper in his ear.  
"Master, can I travel with you? »  
Surprised, he turns around and realizes that she has changed. She still wears her jacket but the shirt and pants have given way to a black dress that stops just above the knees and she still has her 4-inch heel boots.  
He is pleasantly surprised and he answers in the same way.  
"You are welcome, slut.»

 

In New York, Rick walks around the passenger arrival area, he can't hold his position, he's so nervous he preferred to use his car service. Finally, he sees a beautiful blonde appear in the middle of the crowd, he is undecided about what to do but Serena is faster she walks forward and kisses him on both sides of his cheeks.  
"Hello Rick! I still can't believe I let myself be convinced.»  
"Thank you Serena. And believe me, I appreciate it.»  
They picked up her suitcase and returned to their vehicle. Arriving in front of the loft, Serena first exited the luxury sedan and watched a car rush into a parking lot a few meters away without the driver wanting to get out. She's sure she saw that car at the airport. Rick takes her suitcase and as she enters the building, she holds and kisses him. She sees the man get out of the car and rush into another parked across the street with a guy behind the wheel. No doubt, Rick is being watched. The question is, by whom? Rick breaks the kiss.   
"Uh... What was that? " he asks uncertainly.  
« Let's go in, I'll explain it to you »  
They greet Eduardo and do not exchange any words in the elevator. As soon as she entered the loft, Serena said."Rick, how long have you been under surveillance? »  
" Surveillance? What are you talking about?»  
Serena explains the fake kiss and her observations, Rick is stunned but quickly recovers. They go into his office, on a big screen, a virtual murder board shows all of Rick's research. He zooms in and the plan of White's studio expands.  
"This is his 3 rooms for photos and this is his office. He certified to me that he keeps all his pictures on his computer.»  
Serena looks at the board. "Good Rick, let's start from the beginning. We have until tonight to prepare everything.»

 

In Orlando, the small gathering is over everyone joins the cars. Bell is curious to see Kate come with the senator and change into a dress. He’s quickly installed at the wheel and presses a button. On the GPS screen, the images of the cabin are displayed, a discreet camera is placed above the rear window. He plugs in an earpiece, so he can listen discreetly. Outside, Kate sees that all the agents are already in the cars. Bracken and Brown hide it from the restaurant, "Perfect!" she thought to herself, she took off her jacket, handed it to Brown and turned around to get into the limo. Brown chokes, the dress very wise on the front, leaves her ass completely naked from behind. Bracken is pleasantly surprised, he bought this dress but never thought Kate would wear it on her own and in broad daylight. He says to himself, "She is determined to respect her part of the deal.» Kate sits in the right-hand chair, back facing the road, Bracken and Brown sit in front of her and the car starts. The two men remain silent, waiting for the next step.  
Kate looks inside the car, the seat on which she sits is made of soft leather and large enough for three people. There is plenty of legroom and on its right a well stocked bar is open. The high heels and her position, which caused the dress to rise to mid-thigh, forced her to stand very straight with her shoulders back. She spreads her legs, the two men see her pussy appear.  
She puts the strap of her dress over her head and presents her breasts to them. She strokes them to make them point well then she leans towards the bar, grabs an ice cube and starts again, this time her nipples become very hard.  
She opens her purse, takes out two clothes pegs and places them on each of her nipples.  
In front of this show, Brown took out his dick and jerks off gently because he knows that this is only the beginning of the journey.  
Bell looks at the screen. "She doesn't mix work and personal life, my ass, yes" he thought to himself. She lifts her dress even more and caresses her breasts with one hand and her pussy with the other. She slides her middle finger deep and springs it covered with water and then starts again with a second finger.  
She moans softly, "Mmmmm!" while looking at the two men.  
She turns around and puts herself in a doggy style, her breasts pressed against the partition glass, her ass facing them.  
She starts jerking off again but in a more frenetic way with her head turned towards them.  
Bell doesn't lose a bit of the show, "What a fucking bitch! »  
"What are you?" Bracken asks her. "Tell us what you are.»   
"I'm a slut!" she replied immediately."I'm a slut, your fucking slut Master!"  
"What do you want? »  
"I want him to take care of my breasts. I want him to fuck me. I want him to get me high." she said, pointing to Brown.  
Anthony gets up and gives her a slap on each breast. The two clamps on her nipples fly, tearing off a scream of pain each time.  
"Is that what you want?»  
"Aaaaah ! Yes, it is that!" She almost comes. Brown puts his hands on either side of her ass to pull up her dress, which now forms a band around her hips. Kate raises her arms above her head, offering Brown to undress her completely. She feels her hands moving the fabric up along her back, the friction makes her shiver up to her ass and she spreads her legs.  
Brown lowers her hand, passes it down her buttocks and then on her pussy.  
"Will, a real slut in heat.»  
"Well, I'll cool it down a little. »  
Bracken halves the two side windows Kate turns her head on both sides she can be seen from the outside.  
"Does that bother you?" he asked her seeing her looking at the windows.   
"No, Master! Actually, it turns me on!" And that's the truth.  
Brown finishes undoing his belt and opening his pants. He's hard now. Kate dives and takes his dick in her mouth.  
"Will, you had a hell of an idea, it's better with this piercing, she swallows me almost all of it, this slut"  
She left her ass turned towards Bracken, hoping to feel another hand poking around her pussy but Bracken keeps his promise, he doesn't touch her, he takes his phone and films. Kate looks up and sees a biker passing them, looking at her ass.  
Risking being seen getting fucked excites her even more. Moving her head faster taking more and more of his dick in her mouth  
Then, without warning, Brown pulls her by the hair and throws her back into the back seat, legs wide open, and immediately pushes his big cock into her soaking wet pussy. She shouts more surprise than pain." Aagggggggggggggggh. »  
"Here, take this! Do you like getting fucked in a car like a hooker?"  
"Yes, yeeeees, fuck me! Fuck you’re whore! Harder, harder!"  
Anthony speeds up his kidney strokes and Kate has her first orgasm. Without letting her catch her breath, he turns her over, her face and breasts glued against the window. He grabs her by the waist, forces her to crawl on all fours and easily plunges her tail into her pussy.  
"Bitch, show them what a slut you are!" Kate continues to pant and enjoys again.  
He comes out of her pussy gets closer to her mouth while jerking off and suddenly ejaculates on her face.  
"Drink that, you slut " he said, pushing his dick between her lips.  
Kate tries to collect as much sperm as possible from her mouth and swallows it.   
During the rest of the journey that Bell makes with one eye on the screen, Brown will fuck her again and get a blowjob just before arriving at the naval air base in Pensacola.  
While Bracken is received by the commander, Anthony gives her a numbered key.  
"It's your bungalow. Go take a shower you smell like sperm from miles away.»  
She discreetly slips away while Bell sets out to find her, determined to take advantage of her too.

 

At the loft, Serena is ready to go to the Angel Art Studio, she has put on a black suit and takes her equipment in a backpack.  
Rick takes the elevator with her, while he ostensibly goes out on the street to the next store, Serena goes down to the basement and takes the rental car that Rick ordered in the afternoon. About twenty minutes later, she arrives at the foot of the building, the 5th floor where the studio is located is completely plunged into darkness. She easily hooks the front door and climbs the stairs.  
Arriving at the 5th floor, she puts on her headlamp, the studio door does not pose any more problems for her all she has to do is neutralize the alarm. Rick told her, "Just to the right as you walk in.»  
Indeed the board is there. She connects two pliers connected to a tablet that scans the alarm and quickly finds the code.  
Now, she has all the time she needs for her research. She enters White's office and turns on the computer reconnects the tablet to the USB port this time the password lock is broken in three seconds. She browses through the files and eventually finds a name "Beckett." She opens it, it's the one she's looking for. Kate's first pictures appear. While she copies it on the tablet, she takes a look at the messaging system.   
There's one sent the day before by a man named Brown. Rick told her he’s Bracken's henchman. She consults it and sees that there is a video attached. She starts reading the date indicates two days earlier at 9:30 pm. Then Kate appears on the screen, facing the camera, with her head down, her long hair partially masking her face. She sits on a sofa in the centre of a small living room in what looks like a hotel suite.  
A "voice-over" calls out. "Naked and introduce yourself slutty bitch. »  
Serena is amazed to see her obey without discussion and push the dress over her head. Underneath she is completely naked.   
The image is terrible for her to see the proud detective humiliated in this way.   
"My name is Kate, Kate Beckett, I am my master William Bracken's pet dog. I freely accept to obey him, whatever his orders may be.»  
"Perfect! In position." Takes up the voice that Serena imagines to be Bracken's.  
Kate turns around, unveiling her ass. She spreads her thighs, then leans forward and arches herself, opening her buttocks with both hands. The camera zooms in and Serena, to her great surprise, sees that her pussy and asshole have been worked "in depth" by a big dick. A Latino man walks into the camera field. According to the picture on Rick's board, it's Brown. Kate moans a little, keeping her butt open.  
"What do you want, bitch?" Asks the man mockingly.  
Kate answers after a little hesitation. "To get fucked up again, Master.»  
"By what?" says the man.  
"By his big cock " she says in a breath.  
"So ask Anthony nicely." The voice intervenes again.  
"Master Anthony, kick my ass again with your big dick, please." begged Kate.  
"Where?" asks a new voice, probably Brown.  
"Anywhere you want, Master Anthony.»   
"But what do you want?»  
"From behind.»  
"I don't understand. Doggy style?"  
"In the ass... Please.»  
"Again? But he already fucked your ass half an hour ago. How about in the pussy this time, like a respectable woman, slut? In the ass, it's for bitches or whores." Said the first voice again.  
"Because I don't want to be respected. I'm a bitch, Master.»  
"I think you're more than that.»  
"Yes, Master, perhaps.»  
"Maybe what? Say it. Say it, slut.»  
"I could be a hooker, Master. Your hooker.»  
The video is not halfway through yet but Serena has seen enough, she stops watching it and makes a copy. Her mission is over. She turns off the computer and leaves the office. She redoes her operations in the opposite direction making every effort to leave no trace of her passage. As she came down she thought that with what she had seen, the hardest part was yet to come to report back to Rick.  
About twenty minutes later, Serena is back at the loft, she checked, Rick is well under surveillance, a man is in a car in front of his building and a second one at the entrance of the garage.   
As soon as she knocked on the door, Rick opened it. "Finally. I was starting to worry. Did it go well? You found something?»  
"Rick, calm down, there was no problem. When you went to see White, you put out an alert. There's two guys hiding downstairs from you.»  
He immediately replied, "Probably friends of that asshole Bracken, I'll call Ryan and Espo.»  
He grabs his phone but Serena stops him.   
"Play their game. Take advantage of their presence to advance your pieces incognito.»  
Rick thinks, for a moment, that in this case, he is totally out of control. He should have thought about it himself, he must get back on his feet distance himself a little and especially think before acting.Serena takes out her tablet, goes to study and sees him standing still.  
"Rick? »   
It takes him out of his thoughts and he joins her. Serena hands him the tablet and he sees what she has recovered from White's computer a "Beckett" folder and a video.  
"I checked, it's all there."  
Rick decides to start with the video, starts playback and a date is displayed and the image freezes. Serena just pressed pause.  
"Rick, do you have any idea what you're about to see?»  
"I think..."  
"So don't blame her."   
She prefers to leave him to watch it alone. She walks away to join the guest room but turns around one last time and says.  
"Please Rick, please take a step back, don't react in an impulsive way. We'll talk about it in the morning. Promise?"   
Rick knows what he's going to find, but she's right, he has to keep a cool mind if he wants to get Kate out of this mess.  
"I promise Serena.»  
He looks at the date on the screen, according to Lanie, she was in Miami. He relaunches the reading and Kate's face appears.  
Despite the ball in his stomach, he manages to remain a simple spectator of the film until he hears "... I don't want to be respected! I'm a bitch, Master.»  
He has the impression that this sentence is directly addressed to him. He interrupts the reading for a moment and goes to the living room to have a drink, the sentence turns in a loop in his head. He swallows the scotch all at once, takes a second one and returns to his study and relaunches the video.  
"All right, you crazy slut. What are you going to do to Anthony?"  
"Anything he wants. »  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm a hooker. »  
"Is that all? »  
"No, Master! Because I'm Master Anthony's ball vacuum.»  
Brown is standing in front of her now.   
She kneels obediently and begins to drop his pants until she discovers a big dick.  
"Oh my God."  
Rick takes a break to breathe, he should stop there, he's seen enough but an unhealthy impulse pushes him to see what happens next, to see how far she has gone. He presses "Play" again and Kate appears once more, kneeling in front of Brown's big dick.  
"On the bed! You're gonna suck my dick, hooker. »  
He goes to lie down comfortably. She follows him on all fours and sits between his thighs, bringing her mouth to his dick. She starts wanking and sucks the dick. She suffocates while trying to get the maximum out of the cock. The Latino takes her by the hair, lifts her head up.  
"Swallow my dick, you fucking slut.»  
She's still trying to take it even though it's hardened. Brown blocks her neck by surprise and forcibly pushes himself down her throat laughing. Kate suffocates and tries to fight, but he doesn't let go of his grip. He turns her over and spreads the buttocks offered with one hand and sticks three fingers into Kate's ass without warning. She screams in pain.  
"Fuck your ass yourself now.»  
Like a drug addict, she rushes over to the man, takes the cock with one hand and points it between her buttocks. She goes down on her legs but her ass won't give up.  
"I'll help you." Mocks the Latino. He grabs one of her breasts with his full hand and pulls it down with all his might, while crushing the other hand on her shoulder. She makes a bestial scream when the cock suddenly sinks into her ass, at the limit of the tear.  
"Please..." she moans. « It hurts too much."  
He releases his grip on the breast. Kate stands still, mouth open, looking for air.  
"Go ahead, you crazy whore. Go down alone now. I want to feel your ass on my balls.»  
She began the descent by pushing a long, sustained complaint. He sadistically pushes his pelvis upwards, preventing any control. Against all odds, the dick finally fully enters her distended ass. She stops, her asshole on fire.  
"Come up now. Take it out, the whole thing.»  
By pushing a long tearing rail she slowly stands up and the big dick slides out of her busted ass. "Spread well and show the state of your whore's ass after my dick passes."  
Docilely, she does so.   
The camera, that bastard Bracken, zooms in.  
"In a week, I'll fist you. In two weeks we'll take you in double anal and in three, I'll have a donkey fucking your ass. In the meantime, I'll finish you off " laughs Brown.   
"Get down on your stomach and spread well, bitch! I'm gonna kick your up now. »  
She immediately obeys, her buttocks raised, arches and once again, opens them with both hands. Brown takes his dick firmly and pushes it until he impales her all over again. He starts to file her down with a big, deep backstroke, sliding his dick all the way up her ass, sometimes coming out to dive back in. He takes her for a long time, she starts moaning differently and stretches her buttocks.  
"You like that, don't you, actually, that we get you high, you slut.»  
"Yes, yes, yes, ohhh yeeeeeeeeah." Kate said.  
"Does it make you come with a big dick in your ass?»  
"Ahhhhhhh ! Yeaaaaaaah..."  
He increases the violence, grabs her nipples and twists them. Kate screams but with pleasure "Ahhhhhhhh." Crying and begging as Brown attacks her tits.  
"Enjoy, bitch ! Enjoy getting your ass kicked.»  
And he in turn spends a long time grunting, slumped down with all his weight on her. When he comes out, she remains slumped, her ass still gaping. It's empty.   
"You're a hell of a hooker. You're really meant to be an asshole.»  
The video stops on this incredible dialogue. Rick blows a good shot, despite himself he gets hard, his girlfriend gets fucked like a crazy hooker and he gets hard like a madman. He doesn't want to see the pictures.  
" Judge her? No risk. I'm gonna get her out of there, but then I'm gonna turn her into the worst slut ever. For my own personal use ».


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks again and again to PentoPaperWriter because English is still not my mother language.
> 
> And "Happy new year" for all.

Very early in the morning, Rick is in his kitchen making coffee when Serena appears at the top of the stairs,   
« Hello Rick, already up?  
Hi Serena, actually not in bed yet! I couldn't sleep so I tried to write a little.  
Still Nikki Heat, however?  
Yeah, still but a new story, Nikki came back to Vice and works undercover! »  
They drink the coffee silently, no one dares to mention the elephant in the room, finally Rick starts, « I'll try to get some clues by White ! »  
« But how are you... »   
Rick cuts her, « It's better if you don't know! Please don't ask questions about this! »   
In his tone of voice, she prefers to change the subject,   
« If you no longer require me, I'll go back to Paris. There's a flight early in the afternoon. »  
« Thank you Serena, really thank you for your help! »  
« Rick, what are you gonna do about the rest? They're blackmailing her, maybe drugging her too! », she insists.  
« I will listen to your advice, I will not take any decisions without a discussion with her. According to Lanie, she won't be back in New York for a fortnight! I'll take care of your plane tickets! »   
Rick goes to his office.

In Pensacola, Bracken, accompanied by Brown, met with senior army officers, Admiral Alexander Johnson, Chief of Naval Operations, General Christopher Morgan, Chief of Staff of the Air Force and James Rivera, Commander of the Marine Corps.  
After a one-hour interview, everyone sat in a small gallery to watch a demonstration of the Blue Angels.  
Kate is on the background, with her Secret Service team. She feels someone slipping behind her back, she turns her head slightly, it's Bell. A few seconds later, she felt a hand on her ass and Bell said in her ear, « Come with me! Come give me a blowjob instead of watching this crap ! »  
Kate looks at him but she follows.   
As soon as he arrived in a remote corner, he undid his belt but she stopped him immediately,   
« Mr. Bell, it seems to me that I was very clear the other night! »   
« You weren't so proud with Bracken and Brown in the car yesterday afternoon, you fat bitch! You go to me... » he reaches out to her.   
Immediately she grabs his hand and makes an arm key to immobilize him.  
« One more word and I'll arrest you for harassment! » she presses her grip a little harder and then releases it.   
She takes a few steps,   
« And Jackson, I can do whatever I want with my ass! No one ever forced me! You had your chance, you saw what you missed! »   
She returns to the podium.  
Three hours later, after lunch, everyone is back on the road to New Orleans, with Kate taking her place alongside Lewis this time.  
In New York, Rick accompanies Serena to JFK, she is worried,  
« Rick, what are you going to do? »   
« Try to get information about Bracken, via White! »  
« How, I couldn't find anything on his computer? »   
« By the charm and sweetness !», while answering he dials a number and the conversation passes on the Ferrari's hands-free, he waves at her to be quiet;  
« Angel Art Studio, hello! »  
« Hello Sophia, it's Rick Castle! »  
« Oh, Mr. Castle... »  
« Rick, Sophia... I have a little problem for my next book, a scene about a photoshoot but I find it is unrealistic. »   
« Oh my God, do you want me to help you? »  
« If it isn't abuse! »   
« Rick, please...noway ! »  
« What if I pick you up after work and we discuss it over a nice dinner? »   
« Dinner? Are you inviting me to dinner? »  
« If you don't mind, of course! »   
« No, no, not at all, I'm off at 7:00! »   
« All right, see you tonight, Sophia! », Rick hangs up and turns to Serena with a smile, « And that's it, my legendary charm still works! »   
« Talking about charm... Rick, the man is there, near the column! We're gonna have to do our little show! »  
Serena takes Rick's head in her hands, puts her lips on his and kisses him languidly.  
Sanchez's guy takes out his phone and takes two pictures of the scene.  
She boarded, a little relieved,   
« Rick, if you still need me... »  
« Thank you again Serena! It's always a pleasure to meet you and it always ends the same way! » he answers her with a wink.

When Bracken and Brown arrived at their destination, they settled in a suite at the Ritz Carlton, Kate had a adjoining room, and as soon as she entered it, she noticed a package on the bed. She hears behind her back,   
« Unpack it! », she turns around and sees Bracken standing at the door. She undoes the ribbon and opens the box: a black dress:   
« Put it on, we're going out to dinner! Unless you want to come naked... Be ready in an hour! »  
She takes the dress out of the box and spreads it out on the bed.  
She takes a shower, a light make-up, puts on the dress and looks at herself in the big mirror.  
It leaves no place for imagination and provocative as much as possible: on the front, two strips of fabric 4 or 5'' wide.   
They barely cover her breasts and are tied like a swimsuit top, at the back of her neck and bound by a cord under her shoulder blades.   
The two pieces of fabric meet at the navel and descend to the ankles.  
The back is bare, another string at the bottom of the hips holds the same piece of fabric that covers just half of his buttocks.   
Finally, she wears a pair of high-heeled pumps.

At 7:30 p.m., Kate enters the dining room through the communication door and joins Bracken in the living room.  
He's on the phone with Lewis, « Detective Beckett is more than enough to keep me safe... Michael, we're in New Orleans, not in the middle of the jungle!!! »  
He hangs up when he sees her coming, « You really looked beautiful! »  
The few meters between her room and the living room allowed her to realize that the fabric of her dress slips between her thighs with each step, barely covering her pussy, anyone walking beside her can see her tiny fleece.  
Bracken hands her a cape, which she puts on her shoulders, it goes down almost to her knees, it is closed by buttons on the front.  
They leave the suite, take the elevator and cross the huge hall.   
A taxi is waiting, they rush inside.   
The driver spends more time staring at her in his rearview mirror than looking at the road.   
The journey is short, twenty minutes later, he stops in front of a luxury restaurant, the R'evolution".  
They are greeted by the head waiter, « Good evening Senator...Glad to welcome you! »   
« Good evening, Morgan... I'd like you to meet Miss Beckett, my security manager. »  
The butler respectfully bowed, « Miss..... »   
A boy comes to meet them, « Steve will be at your service for the evening ! », then addressing him, « Take them to Chief's office! »   
The boy waved to them to follow him and guided them to a small private room.  
When they arrived at their table, Bracken positioned himself behind Kate to help her get rid of her cape.  
When her outfit appears, the waiter remains with his mouth open and cannot take his eyes off her breasts.   
Bracken pulls the chair, she sits down, her dress slips between her legs revealing her thighs.  
Bracken goes around the table and sits down in turn   
The waiter babbles, « I, I.... I'll be right back with the menu! »  
Bracken smiles, « Well, we can say that you have an effect on him... When he comes back, I want him to see your breasts ! »  
« Yes, Master ! », she shifts the two strips of fabric, on the side of her nipples, which are now visible.  
The waiter comes back, looks at Kate and swallows.   
He handed them the cards without being able to say a word. Although disturbed by the view, he managed to take their order and left.  
« Now you're going to show him your pussy ! »  
Kate moves her chair back and passes the side of her dress over her thigh, she spreads her legs a little and her pussy is completely exposed.  
When the waiter comes back and sees her like this, he almost drops the food.  
« Steve... I didn't introduce you to my security manager... What do you think, isn't she cute? »  
« Be...beautiful Senator ! », he leaves their order and moves away quickly.  
Bracken smiles, the little game with Steve is starting to please him.  
They finish their appetizers, the waiter comes closer to clear the dishes, Bracken addresses Kate, « Tonight you're going to be a good cocksucker! »  
She does'nt answer and lowers her head, the waiter takes her plate and very slowly goes around the table to remove Bracken's one, he wants to hear the rest of the conversation.  
« You'll be a slut, a big whore, a fuckin' swallower ! » then he looks at the guy,  
« What do you think, Steve? Doesn't she have a mouth for blowjobs? »  
Surprised, the waiter doesn't know what to say, he finally gives up, « Maybe! Certainly Mr. »  
« Do you want to try it, Steve? A little blowjob? »  
« Mr... I... »  
Bracken laughs, « We'll see later about the tip ! »  
It lasted the whole meal that ends, Kate puts on her cape and both go back to the exit, Bracken hands a ticket to the waiter, « I promise Steve, next time you'll get another tip. »  
Kate and Bracken rush into the taxi waiting for them, he gives an address in the French Quarter, Mr Binky's.

« Good evening Sophia! « , Rick says, nonchalantly leaning on the hood of the Mercedes rental car, the blonde smiles and walks towards him, he opens the door. They settle in the car, « I know a restaurant nearby! »  
He starts quickly and 10 minutes later, stops in front of the entrance of the establishment. The valet greets him, « Mr. Castle! It's been a while! »  
« Hi Brian! Take care of it! »  
Once they are seated at the table, they discuss banalities, once their order is served, Sophia asks, « So Rick, any problems with Nikki Heat? »  
« All in! », he thinks to himself. « Yes, for the sake of an investigation, she poses as a model of charm. But the photographer uses the pictures to blackmail her! »  
Sophia became pale, she looks at him without being able to speak.  
Rick continues, « In real life, Nikki Heat is called Detective Beckett! »   
« Beckett? Like Kate Beckett? A tall brunette? »  
Rick hands her his phone where a picture is on the screen.  
« Is that why we're here? What do you want, Mr. Castle? »  
Rick notes the change in voice, « Information on the connection between White and Senator Bracken! »  
« He's my boss! For years! For years! I'm not going to betray him for your beautiful eyes, Mr. Castle! »  
« If it's about money, I can... »  
Sophia interrupts him, « I don't agree with his actions. I won't tell him about our meeting, but that's all I'll do for you! Goodbye, Mr. Castle! »  
Sophia stands up and leaves the restaurant.  
Without wasting time, he picked up his phone and dialed a number, « Winnie? It's Rick Castle! Could we meet? It's urgent! Very urgent! At your bar? I'm coming! » 

In New Orleans, the journey is very short, only 5 minutes, before leaving, Bracken unbuttoned the cape completely, « Put your hands in the back and walk right behind me ! »  
Finally, he takes out of his pocket a thin leather necklace and puts it around to her neck. There is a small inscription on it, visible only from close up, four small letters in capital "SLUT".  
As she enters the shop, Kate sighes for relief, it' s empty.  
Bracken has a plan, but for the moment, he's just walking around the racks, looking at the products for sale, showing one from time to time to Kate. He's planning his idea.  
As he planned, after a few minutes, the manager, a man in his 60s, walked up to him: « Can I help you? »  
Bracken turns to him and answers: « Well, actually, I'm looking for a set of clamps for my friend here... » pointing to Kate, « She has very sensitive nipples and she loves when they get excited! »  
Kate lowers her head but her nipples do betray her, they harden and are clearly visible through the fine fabric.  
« Certainly sir, we have a great variety! »   
He opens a glass case and takes out several types: « The simplest, made of leather and adjustable by means of the ring! », then he switches to the second model, « These are Japanese clips! They have the particularity of being tightened when pulled, they are finished by a ring to hang a weight or a chain! », then he switches to the latest model, « Personally, I recommend these. These are crocodile clamps and with the adjustment screws you can intensify the clamping. They are also finished by a ring. What do you think of that? »  
Kate continues to look at the ground but her breathing has accelerated and her nipples are still as hard as ever....  
Bracken thinks for a few seconds and points to the 3rd pair, « Mmmm, can you hold them on her breasts so I can see what it looks like? »  
« Of course, sir... » the old man lifts the pliers and holds them on the dress.   
Bracken looks for a moment, before answering: « I don't know... Take out your breasts ! »  
Without protesting, Kate pulled the straps off her dress, exposing her chest.  
« Can you hold them on her breasts so I can see if they fit? »  
This time the boss holds them by putting his hands squarely on Kate's bare chest.  
Finally Bracken asked him, « Can you put them on her? I want to be sure they won't fall... »  
The old man reaches out his hand to Kate's left breast, grabs the nipple between thumb and forefinger, rolls it and attaches the clamp.  
He does the same thing with the right breast.  
Despite the pain, Kate feels her pussy getting wetter and wetter....  
Bracken then asked, « Can you squeeze them? I would like to see the effect they have on her nipples... »  
The man walks forward, grabs Kate's breasts, takes both clamps at the same time and turns the screws.   
Kate does everything not to scream to stop, but each turn of the screw increases the pain.  
She starts to shake and whisper, « Mmmmmmmm, ahhhhhhhhh!!!! »  
Bracken then asks the man to stop, her nipples have turned very red, Kate breathes quickly, grinning in pain but still silent.  
Bracken asks the old man, « Let go a little bit but I want to make sure the pliers stay in place, can you hang a chain and follow me? »  
Without waiting for an answer, Bracken moves away to another part of the store.  
The man grabs a gold chain, fixes it to the clips by 2 small hooks and suddenly pulls it to move her forward.  
A pain irradiates her nipples and she follows him closely to avoid any further tension on the chain.  
They meet Bracken, stopped in front of another window, he asks the boss, « What is this object? »   
« Magnetic piercings Sir... For your friend, they'll keep her nipples upright! »  
« I want a pair, the most powerful... »  
The boss grabs a box in the window while Bracken continues his visit, he is now in front of the anal plugs.  
The boss, still keeping Kate on a leash, arrives quickly.  
Bracken talks to the old man again, « Can you advise me which to take... »  
« It's difficult, sir! She is just beginning or... »  
Bracken cuts him off and turns to Kate, « Have you ever put something like that in your ass, slut? »  
« Yes, Master... »  
The man looks into the window and takes out a two-inch diameter plug at its largest point.  
« One like this? » Bracken asks Kate.  
She lowers her head, « No, Master. Larger… »  
The man puts it on the display and on a shelf, he takes a 3-inch one.  
Kate shakes her head without looking at Bracken.  
He puts it next to the first one and, without hesitation, grabs the largest one in the window, 4 inches wide.  
« Like this one, Master! »  
« All right, we'll take all three! Get dressed but save the clamps and meet us at the cash desk. »  
The two men walk away towards the entrance of the store. They pass in front of a dimly lit "U" shaped room, « And there? » says Bracken.  
« A gloryholes, sir... The girl can also slide inside through a door to the back if she doesn't want to be seen! »  
While he passes by and buttons his cape, Kate joins them.  
Bracken grabs the seller's hand, « Thank you, I don't know what we would have done without you! »  
The man puts a bag on the bank, « Sir, hold my card just in case. »  
Bracken opens the door for Kate, « Don't forget your toys ! »   
Kate takes the bag containing the purchases and leaves the shop as the taxi called earlier stops.  
She rushes inside followed by Bracken who gives the address of the hotel.  
« Now bitch, you tell the story of the butt plug and I'll take the clamps off! »  
« It was during a motorcycle ride, my boyfrie at that time... »  
« The cardiac surgeon? »   
Kate is surprised, « You know about him? »   
« I know everything about you, from your ex-FBI to Castle through your one night stands with the bikers... But keep going! »   
« So he had me put a butt plug that I kept for the whole ride! »   
« Who lasted? »  
« All the day, Master! »   
« All the day ! On which motorcycle? »  
« A Harley Fat Boy, Master! »   
« It's vibrating this thing, your ass must have been in quite a state! »  
« Yes, Master, rather! »  
« Come here so I can keep my promise! »   
Bracken unscrews the clamps, removes them and places them in his pocket.  
When they enter the suite, Brown is comfortably seated in front of the TV, Kate immediately returns to her room.  
« Anthony, for tomorrow night I have an idea! », he said, handing him a business card.

The following day ends, now Bracken's public outings as a candidate are well organized, with a working meeting and press conference in the morning and a meeting with his supports in the afternoon.  
Back at the Ritz Carlton, Bracken brings everyone together in his suite, « Gentlemen, it's been a few days of continuous work, I will be giving you your evening in thanks, Anthony is going to explain it to you... »  
Brown gets up and waves to the agents, all six of them follow him on the terrace.  
Bracken then addressed Kate, « As for yourself, you're having dinner with us! Come back by 7:30. »  
She slips into her room.  
Brown gives them the program he planned, « You have a reservation for 8pm at this restaurant! » ; he hands Lewis a card, « And at 9:30 p. m., the dessert... » ; he gives him this time Mr Binky's card.  
« You'll see with the boss on the spot! Enjoy your evening, guys! »  
The six men go inside and thank Bracken as they leave.  
At 7:30 pm, Kate opens the dining room door with some apprehension, she passes her head, glances and sees only Brown on the couch. She enters and walks towards him.  
She is completely naked, just a pair of self-fixing stockings and heels.  
He waved at her to come closer, « Come sit down, Kate. The meal has been delivered and Will will be here any moment now. Look, I brought you a glass of wine! »   
He hands it to her.  
She grabs it, sits in front of him, in an armchair and takes a mouthful.  
Brown says, « Bandol, a French white wine! To your health and to our first date! »   
« Our date? »   
« Didn't you make a deal with Will? »  
« Yes, of course! To our first date, then! »   
Bracken comes in, « Everyone's here, let's have lunch! »   
Apart from the fact that she is naked, the meal is the simplest in the world. Kate finds herself wondering what Brown is gonna want from her, she is surprised, even disappointed, that he has not yet asked her to go under the table.  
« I'm going crazy! », she thinks, « Now I want to blow Brown! »  
Dinner ends, Anthony says, « Go get dressed, we leave in 15 minutes! »   
She leaves the two men and goes back to her room.  
« Anthony, is everything in order? »   
« Yes, he's waiting for us at 9:15! I put two drops in her glass, she must already have her butt in fire! »  
Ten minutes later, Kate is back, she put on the dress that was on her bed.  
It is a black strapless bustier that holds by three lanes in the naked back, very short, it barely covers her ass and its fabric, the lycra mold to her as a glove.  
She kept her 4-inch stilettos.  
« Are you ready? »  
She nods, « Master? »  
« Yes, bitch? »   
Kate lowers her head, « I would like to wear the piercings! »  
Bracken looks at her surprised, « To your nipples? Of course! Come here... »  
He takes a small box out of his pocket and opens it, revealing the magnetic piercings bought the day before.   
He lowers the dress, revealing her breasts, caresses them and grabs a nipple, stretches it to fix the first magnet. He starts again with the second breast.  
It raises the cloth, her erect nipples and the piercings are clearly visible through the fine material.  
« Now you're really ready, bitch!!! »   
« Yes, Master... » She grabs her jacket and joins Brown who is waiting for her at the door.

At the same time, Rick and Winnie Cardano are in the back of a van parked in front of the Angel Art Studio building.  
Two men are in the front.  
They've been waiting an hour for Tom White to leave, they saw Sophia leave but the 5th floor is still lit.  
Finally 10 minutes later, the lights go out, Winnie addresses his men, « You're going to pick him up and bring him here! »   
The two guys go out and position each other on either side of the door, as soon as he exits, they accost him, « Mr. White? Someone wants to talk to you! Come with us ! », before Tom answers, he undoes his jacket and shows off the handle of a gun.  
He crosses with them, the guy opens the back door of the van and waves him up.  
Tom enters and sees Rick, « Mr. Castle, if this is a joke... »   
« Sit down, White! » Winnie cuts Tom.  
Rick says, « Mr. White, meet Winnie Cardano! »  
« You know who I am? »   
Tom answers by swallowing, he has known about Cardano, the supposed boss of the New York mob, « Yes sir... »  
« My friend Rick needs some information, so you have a choice, either you answer nicely or we go and ask you some questions! For us it won't change anything, you'll tell us what we want to know but for you it won't be the same! Go ahead, Rick!! »  
« Mr. White, do you know William Bracken? »  
« Of course! I took the pictures of his last campaign! You could ask me that during your photoshoot... »  
« And Kate Beckett? »  
« Ouch! Here we are! », Tom thinks to himself, « Beckett, you say? That doesn't ring a bell! »  
« She came to make some pictures you gave to Bracken! »  
« Mr. Castle! If it's one of your stories.. »  
Winnie slaps him, « Let's just forget about Rick, we'll do it another way! », he grabs White's hands, ties them up and talks to the driver,  
« Sam, let's go to the farm! », then turns to White, « Believe me, even if you're afraid of Bracken, you'll tell on everything! »  
Sam starts the van.  
« Nooooo! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! », White says in a panic, « If I talk, they'll kill me! »  
Winnie replied, « If you don't talk, I'll kill you... Bracken doesn't have to know, it's a risk to take! »  
Tom thinks for a second, « I don't know a lot! Miss Beckett came to make some photos, she wanted to make a gift to her boyfriend. Bracken told me about her, I called him to see her. I thought he was attracted to her! Please, that's all I know ! » he tries to fix the truth.  
« Why? »  
« He gave me the cash to create my studio! »   
Upon hearing this, Rick had a feeling, « Where did this money come from? »   
Tom hesitates, Winnie understood too, « Sam, let's go... »  
Before the van starts, Tom drops out, « From a numbered account in the Bahamas! »   
« And could you give it to us? »   
« Yes, just come up to my office », immedaitly the three men go out, Sam joins them.

In New Orleans, Kate and Anthony get into a taxi, he gives an address in the "French quarter".  
« What are you planning? » she asks.  
« Impatient Kate? » he replied, caressing a breast, Kate sighed.  
« Excited rather from what I see! », he puts his hand on her thigh and goes up to her crotch.  
« Tell me, please ! » she insists. Brown looks at her smiling.  
« Tell me, Anthony, and I'll be very kind! » she puts her hand on Brown's sex through his pants.  
Brown looks at her smiling. « Now? »   
« Yes now, here in the taxi! A blowjob, if you want! » she replied.  
« Suck me, whore! », she grabs the pants belt, « Holy fuck, Vulcan! It really works his new potion... » he thought.  
She has no time to go any further, the taxi stops in an alleyway, in front of a door which opens quickly.  
Kate recognizes the boss of the sex shop the day before who says, « Right on time! Come in! »  
They enter a room of about 2 m2, on the wall in front of them, Kate sees four openin holes side by side at about 30 inches high.   
She immediately realizes where she is: in a glory-holes.  
On the left wall, a door and then another hole overhung by two others a little larger, at shoulder height this time, certainly to pass the arms.  
On the right wall, another hole and next to it a bench with another hole in a much larger semi-circle and closed by a curtain.   
« Come on, get comfortable, take off your jacket! », and he shows her a coat rack.   
Brown takes off her jacket, her tight, hardened nipples are very visible. The old man looks at them, « Mmmm, I see you've put on your piercings! I'll be right back! ». He opens the second door and disappears.  
« Did you want to suck earlier? You're going to be served! But you should take that off too! » Brown refers to the dress.  
She does it and makes it go over her head, she finds herself naked again just down and shoes, and excited at the idea of sucking strangers' dicks. Her pussy starts to sink, she thinks she's easily become a total slut.   
The door opens, the boss reappears and addresses Brown, « Everything is in place, your friends are coming! »  
« Perfect! » Anthony replies, then pointing to the bench, « What's this? »   
« It's new, we just installed it. The girl lies on it, on her back or stomach, her waist at the curtain. On the other side, there are straps for her ankles that keep her legs apart and the guys can choose: fuck her pussy or her ass! »   
Brown turns to Kate, « Very interesting! Want you... » he stops when steps and several voices are heard.  
Kate wonders what he was going to say but she doesn't have to think very long, two half-bound dicks come out of the holes in front of her and then another, black this time, is pushed through the left one, flabby but very long, about 11 inches and a pair of big balls.  
Brown leans to Kate's ear, « Suck! Start with this one! » by pointing to the black cock.  
Three other sexes appear through the holes.  
She kneels on the ground and looks at the black cock, Brown intervenes again, in a low voice, « Suck, you big whore! Have you any idea who he is? »  
She whispers, « Lewis and all the guys! » and she thinks, « Damn, I'm gonna suck the entire Secret Service squad! »   
She takes it in both her hands and puts it in her mouth, the cock starts to sink, so she holds out her tongue and licks it.  
Her cock gets bigger, she lifts it up, makes her tongue run underneath, going up to his big balls and then holding it with one hand, she starts to jerk it off slowly.  
Her pussy flows along her legs.  
She takes it up again in her mouth for a few moments then leaves it and moves on to the next one, he too has put his balls through the hole and starts to get hard, she sees some red hair,   
« Campbell! » she thought to herself... She takes it in her mouth and thinks of piercing, she'll only have to make deep throats, coating the cock with abundant saliva...   
It didn't take long for this treatment to unload some nice splashes of cum that she swallows.  
She moves on to the next cock without trying to recognize her owner. It's a little longer to come, finally she hears a kind of roar and she takes a lot of semen in her mouth to the point of spitting out the dick that ends up spitting out in the void!  
She continues to suck and jerk off the other three to make them come too. All he has to do is get back to Lewis.  
The cock has become rather slack again but as soon as she puts her hand on it to jerk it off a little, it grows bigger and becomes completely hard.  
She licks the glans with application then puts as much of this chibre in my mouth as she can and pulls it out by compressing her lips... and she starts again by massaging his balls...  
She's hot, excited... « I need it in my pussy or my ass! »  
She gets up and, with her eyes closed, rubs her buttocks against the dick, suddenly she feels two hands on her chest.  
She reopens them immediately, Lewis has put his arms through both holes and caresses her breasts, lingering on her nipples stretched by the piercings.  
Brown gets closer, « You're here to be a cocksucker! »   
A little reluctantly, she gets down on her knees and redoubles her efforts... She swallows her dick and suddenly Lewis, behind the wall, shouts out « Shit, I'm coming! ».   
Kate doesn't want to lose a drop, when he unloads it in her mouth, she swallows it all, sucking up the last drops.   
Lewis is the last one, the session is over, she has jaw pain and feels smeared with the swallowed cum but Brown doesn't have enough...  
While the boss disappears to find the guys, he points to the bench, « Lie down on top! »   
Kate looks at him interrogating, then steps over the bench.   
« No big whore, in front of me! Tonight I'm the only one who's gonna fuck you! »  
He unzips his pants and lowers his boxer at the same time, revealing his big cock already trained. He grabs her ankles, puts them on his shoulders spreading her legs as far apart as possible, he positions himself at the entrance of her pussy and dives into her all at once.  
She's breathless but very quickly she starts moaning « Mmmm, Oh yes, yes, yes; yes...Go get me hiiiigh, it's gooood ! »  
She doesn't hear the boss coming back, she only notices his presence when she hears Brown, « Turn around and suck his cock »!   
He withdraws from her pussy while she lies flat on her stomach and takes the boss' dick in her mouth.  
Brown stands behind her, « I'll fuck your ass! I'm gonna blow your little butt off! »   
With a dick in her mouth, she only responds with a growl, « Mmmmmmmm! »   
He puts a finger in her wet pussy and then passes it over her asshole that opens up little by little! He pushes it in completely then pulls it out and replaces it with his dick.  
He suddenly pushes, she drops the boss' one, « Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh, my God, you're ripping my ass off! » then the pain becomes a moan of pleasure and she falls back on the cock in front of her.  
« Slut, you're gonna swallow my dick! », the old man grabs her head and pushes his dick forward, it's now at the bottom of her throat, his balls touch her lips, « You like to suck! Here, take mine, bitch, suck, suuuuck! I'm gonna cum in your slutty mouth! »  
Suddenly he comes to the back of her throat and she swallows everything again.  
Brown accelerates his movements and quickly enjoys in her ass, causing an intense orgasm for Kate.

At White Studio, he finally gave a receipt for a transfer from a Bank of the Bahamas account in Nassau.  
« So this is Bracken's account? » asks Rick.  
He remains silent.  
« White, even if I want to strangle you with my own hands, I'm not going to give you up to Bracken, you just help me out and I promise that your name will never appear for Bracken or for the FBI! »   
Tom observes Rick, « He seems sincere! Anyway, at the point where I'm as confident as I am in him! » he thought to himself.   
« All right, Mr. Castle! »   
Rick hands him his card, « Call me! » accompanied by Winnie and Sam who had stayed at the front door, he left the studio.  
In the elevator, Winnie asks, « Did it help you? You should have let me fix him for a while! »   
« I know a guy! A genius hacker! And White can still serve us! »   
« If you say it, Ricky... »

The next morning, he meets his guy who, despite all his talent, can' t penetrate the Bank of Bahamas' system.  
« Rick, I'm sorry, but I can't... »  
« What's the matter, Gabriel? »   
« Rick, do you know Faraday's cage? »  
« Yes, of course! It is an enclosure protected from external electrical nuisances! »   
« It's a bit like the same principle! To connect to their system, I have to be inside the building! »   
Rick was just thinking, « Well, Gabriel, do you want a little trip to the Bahamas? »

After a quick breakfast, Kate goes jogging to clear her head a little.  
The day before, as soon as she found her room, she took a shower and collapsed on her bed, she fell asleep in the bathrobe.  
Her solo race allowed her to think about the evening at the sex shop. She surprises herself that she appreciated it, « I've become a real bitch! »  
Of course, Bracken blackmailed her, but even without it, she would have taken this job to take him down.  
The problem is that, for almost three weeks, she hasn't progressed an inch.  
All she got is losing Rick and having harder and harder sex and she's having more and more fun with it.  
When she returned, an hour later, after her shower, she tried again to call Rick, without success.   
In despair, she phoned Lanie who immediately answered,   
« Girl, how are you? Still in the sun? »   
« Yeah, more! I'm in New Orleans, I just ran a race along the Mississippi, it's beautiful! »   
« I saw you on the news when you were in Miami! Handsome man, the campaign manager...... »   
« Lanie! You well know that I am... »  
« I haven't heard from him since you left! »   
« Who are you talking about? »   
« About the reason of your call! Writer boy! »  
Knocks rang at the door, she opens, it's Brown: « Kate, Will wants to see us, it's urgent! »  
« Who calls you Kaaate? »   
« Lanie, I have to work! » she hangs up and follows Anthony.  
Bracken is waiting for them in the living room, « My wife Elisabeth arrives in the early afternoon, she wants to take advantage of my time here to visit her sister in Baton Rouge. We're going to stay there for two days, that delays my departure for Chicago! »   
« But Will, I have to... »  
« I know Anthony, you'll both leave tomorrow morning as planned, I'll join you the day after tomorrow! »  
« OK Will! »   
He turns to Kate, « As for you, my wife doesn't know anything about our little games and you better continue to do that!   
Be careful because tonight we're all having lunch, she's an absolute Richard Castle's fan and she wants to meet Nikki Heat anyways! »


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Sorry but English is still not my mother language.

A few knocks at the front door interrupted Bracken who said, “Come in!”  
The door opens and Lewis appears "Senator!”  
"Ah Michael! Is everyone with you?”   
Lewis enters the suite followed by all the agents.  
Bracken turns to Kate "Detective, it's your turn to take a break. I made you a reservation at the spa! Enjoy your day! See you tonight at 7:30 pm!”  
Kate goes to her room but leaves the communication door very slightly open, just enough to listen for the conversation.  
Brown notices it.  
"We're going to talk about the changes in my schedule, but before that, tell me a little bit about it, did you like Anthony's party?"  
No one dares to answer, they have been accompanying him for some time but are nevertheless intimidated by the senator.  
"Come on, guys..."  
"Great evening, Senator!” Lewis, the team leader is going to do it. "The restaurant was at its best!”  
"What's the following?”  
"Uhhh, what do you think of the suite, Senator?”  
"Michael! I know exactly what Anthony has prepared for you! We're only men, I want details!”  
"Thank you, Mr. Brown!” says Campbell.  
"It's normal, guys, you deserved to decompress a little! But I'm like the senator, I want to know! Did you decompress?”  
"To decompress, we decompressed! Disgorged rather!" says Anderson...  
Lewis joked back, "We went to the indicated sex shop, the boss took us to a special room, a gloryhole. A girl sucked us through the wall..."  
"I mean, we don't really know if it was a girl," Young says, triggering a general laugh.  
Lewis continues, "Cole, I had her tits in my hands, believe me, she was definitively a girl!”   
Behind the door, Kate is frizzy.  
"So what?" Brown insists, "This slut was recommended to me by a friend, is she hot?”   
"The best blowjob of my life!" says Campbell, "She must have sucked cocks on that one! She squeezed us all out in a short time!"  
"Well, did you like it?" asks Brown, "What's she like?”  
"We don't know, she didn't come out! Only Lewis could have touched her! Too bad! If she's as good with her ass as she is with her mouth, it must be something!” concludes Garcia.  
"So Lewis, tell us everything!” continues Brown as he looks at the door.  
"Yeah, you started profiling at the FBI!" Garcia insists.  
"Okay, guys! So I'd say: tall, I didn't have to give up!  
She’s young, her breasts are not too big, but natural and hold well!   
She’s hot, her nipples were hard as stone and when she rubbed her ass, I thought she was going to fuck herself!   
She has tongue and tits piercings!   
And like Campbell said, she’s a fucking cocksucker!   
Anyway, sir, I'll do it again with her whenever you want!”  
His last words trigger a general burst of laughter and then Bracken whistles at the end of recess,   
"Well, come on, let's get to work!”  
Brown sees the door close silently. "Well, at least, they like their leader!" he thinks with a big smile.  
Kate shivers Lewis almost described her.

 

At the same time, in New York, Rick completes his transaction on his computer.   
He has just taken the plane tickets to Nassau, he takes his phone and sends a text message to Gabriel, "Meeting at 1pm JFK, Delta Air Lines stand! RC".  
The answer comes immediately, "OK, see you later!”.  
He goes back to his computer to book a hotel this time, hurries to throw some things in a travel bag and leaves the loft.   
Before he leaves, he wants to come by Lanie's to discuss the situation with her.  
He arrives a little early at the airport but Gabriel is already there, recognizable between a thousand with his long hair and his baseball cap.  
The two men greet each other quickly, head for the counter to present their passports to the receptionist,   
“Mr. Rodgers, Mr. Carter! Delta Air Lines wishes you a pleasant trip and a pleasant stay in the Bahamas!”.  
They get their tickets and head for the boarding, Rick discreetly looks back, he is always followed.

 

Bracken and Brown leave the hotel around 2pm, they take advantage of the 20-minute drive to chat quietly. Quickly Bracken talks about Castle, "Have you heard from Sanchez?"  
"Yes, and apparently he's moved on! “ Anthony hands him his phone where the picture of Rick kissing Serena is displayed.   
Bracken is surprised but continues, "OK, that's two days ago, the next day!”.  
Brown hesitates, "Huhhh, yesterday they didn't really follow him..."  
"Not really? They followed him or not Anthony, what's the problem?" Bracken continues abruptly.  
"Well, Castle went to Winnie Cardano's bar to leave with him and two of his guys in a van.....”  
"And?"  
"They didn't dare follow them!”  
"Not daring! What is it..."  
"Will, it's Cardano! They didn't want to finish in the Hudson River!”  
"Call Sanchez, I don't want this anymore, Cardano or not!”  
While Brown makes the call, Bracken tries to find out why Castle is seeing the parrain. He has no satisfactory answer when they arrive in front of Louis Armstrong's arrivals hall.   
Brown hangs up and Bracken gets out of the limo to greet his wife.

 

Four hours later the plane landed in Lynden Pindling, Nassau Airport, Rick and Gabriel picked up their luggage.   
Before leaving JFK, Rick contacted the bank, they arrive too late to get there, they have an appointment with a manager tomorrow morning at 9am.  
They enter a taxi, Rick gives their destination "British-Colonial-Hilton!”  
About twenty minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Rick registers and they go up to the suite.  
They finish finalizing their storyline for the next day before going to dinner.

Kate enjoyed her afternoon at the hotel's SPA, she bought the "Voodoo Ritual", 80 minutes of bathing and herbal poultices made from Louisiana plants.   
It ends with a full body massage, which although performed by a woman, excited her to the highest level.  
She sent a message to Rick again, with no more success than the previous times and thinks she will do it again during her stay in Chicago. From the moment she leaves for London, it will be definitely finished and she will move on to other things.  
At 7:25 p.m., Kate hears a few knocks on her room door, she opens, it's Brown who details her from head to toe and seems disappointed.  
"Is there a problem?" she asks him.  
"No... I'm used to seeing you in sexy dresses!”  
"Sexy? More like dresses where I'm almost naked!”  
This time, she wore one of her own, a strapless bustier, purple and tight.   
It is closed at the front by a zipper that can be opened from above or below.  
To tease him, she unzip a little, "It would only take a little bit for me to have my breasts or pussy exposed!"   
Brown reaches out his hand, she slaps it "Shhhhhhhh! Our agreement provides for only one evening! Too bad for you, I'm not wearing anything underneath!”.  
They join the elevator where the Bracken couple is already. "Honey, this is Detective Beckett, my security chief!”  
Kate reaches out, "Mrs. Bracken!”   
"Come on, no formalities, please, call me Liz"  
"Kate!"  
Liz smiles at her without any ulterior motives.  
The four of them arrive at the "M bistro", the hotel's restaurant.   
The meal takes place in one of the three semi-private alcoves.  
Everything goes normally, in a relaxed atmosphere, Liz Bracken is friendly and Kate wonders if she is aware of her husband's turpitudes. The meal is good, the drinks pleasant, they decide to go and have dessert at the "Davenport Lounge", the second room.  
Liz settles next to Kate, "So tell me: how is the life with Richard Castle? How does it feel to be his muse? When will Nikki Heat's new adventure begin?"  
Bracken's wife is really an absolute fan of Rick's, she has read all his books, she has even been to reading and dedicating events.  
The evening ends, everyone goes back to their rooms.

Sitting in front of her hairdresser, Liz says to her husband, "Anthony likes Kate very much!”  
Bracken is surprised, "What? Why do you say that?”  
"Will, you may not have noticed it, me, yes! He ate her with his eyes, you'll tell me, there's nothing wrong with it! And how tense he got when we talked about Richard Castle! It's difficult to compete with a man like him, Anthony shouldn't be disappointed, I love him very much!”  
Bracken mechanically replies to his wife, "Yeah, you're probably right, sweetheart!" but thinks he's gonna have to watch his right arm a little bit.

In her room Kate is lying on her bed completely naked, she caresses herself while thinking: she regrets that Brown didn't walk her home, she wouldn't have pushed him away this time.   
She has been excited all the time for some eager days, her crazy sex parties don't calm her down, on the contrary, she takes more and more pleasure in it!   
She hesitates to join him but gives up, she loves to get smashed by his huge dick but that's not what she wants tonight.  
Finally, she opens a closet and takes the bag where Bracken put all the toys. She searches for a moment, takes out the big 12-inch black dildo and returns to the bed.   
She's reviewing her last night with Rick.

 

The next morning Rick and Gabriel have any breakfast and take the opportunity to review their plan one last time, "Rick, calm down! My software is working fine, it will connect as soon as it detects the bank's Wi-Fi and everything related to the account number will be downloaded”.  
At 9 a.m. sharp, they enter the "Bank of the Bahamas", Rick presents himself at the reception desk," Mr. Castle! I have an appointment with the director!”  
A few moments later, a man joined them, "Mr. Castle? Carl Marlet, the director of this establishment, let's go to my office!”  
Once settled, "What can I do for you, M. Castle?”  
"I would like to open an account but I would like to know your privacy level before I decide!”  
"Banking confidentiality is at the heart of our concerns, the account will not be in your name, which will never be revealed. It will be replaced by a number or a user name that will serve as an identity and, to avoid any traceability, the associated card is prepaid!”  
Rick, turn around, "Gabriel?”  
"It seems okay, Mr. Castle!" he opens his notebook.  
"Mr. Marlet, why don't we start with $1 million?"  
The director carries out the formalities, "It's done, you can transfer the money!”  
During Gabriel does the operation, the download icon has disappeared, "Everything went well, Mr. Castle." Rick understood the message, they can leave.  
"Mr. Marlet, it's been a real pleasure!”  
As soon as they leave the bank, they go back to the hotel to see what they could collect.

 

In New Orleans, everyone gets ready, Kate leaves her bathroom when she receives a message from Bracken,   
"You're not really working today, so you dress as you wish but I want you to put the piercings and no underwear! Anthony will check it out! Put the sex toys in the luggage!"   
She sighs, recovers the bra and panties on the bed to put them in her suitcase.   
She weaves pants on, inserts the piercings and puts on a shirt. Her tight nipples appear through the fabric, she takes a jacket and buttons it to hide her chest.

The Bracken couple takes the way to Baton Rouge, the procession will stop at Louis Armstrong Airport to drop off Kate and Brown.  
As she was leaving the hotel, Liz called out to her, "Kate, aren't you joining us?”  
"Sorry, I'm working, Liz..." Kate joins the head car as usual.  
When he arrived at the airport, Lewis got out of the car, opened the trunk so that Kate could take her suitcase.   
She leans over, the jacket unbuttoned and the neckline of her shirt yawned a little. In profile, Lewis saw her breast, the nipple stretched tightened by a piercing.  
Immediately, he has a flash, he remembers the evening at the sex shop and the girl in the gloryhole whose chest he caressed,   
"Oh fuck! It wasn’t..."  
"Michael, are you okay?" Kate's voice is pulling him out of his thoughts, "Mmmm, yes boss?"  
"It's okay, do you look thoughtful? Something's wrong, something's bothering you?”  
"Nooo, sorry, boss, everything's fine! I'll call you in the evening, have a good flight! See you tomorrow!”  
He watches Kate and Brown enter the lobby and then sits in the car, "The girl from the sex shop, the crazy cocksucker, it would be Beckett! No way, it's impossible! ", he refuses to believe it, but yet he is pretty sure he recognized the piercing. He'll keep it to himself, "No one will believe me anyway!" he thought to himself.

 

Half an hour later, Rick and Gabriel are back in the suite, immediately, they turn on the laptop, Gabriel opens his pirate application and decrypts the lines that appear on the screen.  
The account is funded by an account at Wells Fargo Bank in Los Angeles.   
Gabriel does research, security is easier to break: the account belongs to Vulcan Simmons!  
"The son of a bitch! »  
"Do you know who is Simmons, Rick?"  
"Yeah, a drug dealer! But why LA? "  
That's all they can get, but it's a big step forward: Bracken's campaign account is fuelled by drug traffickers.  
"Well, Rick, we can go home this afternoon!”  
"Sorry, Gabriel, but you're going home without me, I still have something to do at the bank later! I'll take you to the airport for the 2:20 flight, so you can be home for dinner.”

 

The flight went well, almost 5 hours after they left New Orleans with a stopover in Houston, they picked up a Secret Service car and drove to the "The Peninsula" hotel   
Brown gets the key to the suite, they rush into the elevator, heading for the 17th floor.  
Inside Kate is surprised, there are only two bedrooms, before she can say a word, Brown intervenes, "As you said so well yesterday, our agreement provides for an evening but complete!”  
She doesn't dispute and starts unpacking her things.  
"I have to join my friends, I'll be back with them around 9:00. Get some food while you're doing it! "  
Then pointing to a bag, "Your outfit for the evening is here! " and he leaves the suite.  
Kate puts the contents of the bag back on the bed, examines it and exclaims, "You dirty bastard!”

Brown joins a brewery, his friends have already arrived, 2 men and a girl. All of them are childhood friends, from the Bronx like him, who were part of the same gang.  
To get out of this, they had to go to Chicago.  
The two men, José Torres, Latino like him and Jesse Barnes, a great black man, work in real estate, they are starting to do very well.  
The girl, Jennifer Parker, a BBW, is an aesthetician, she has three salons.  
They have a few drinks and eat a bite and then around 9pm, as agreed, Brown takes them back to the hotel.   
He installs them in the living room and then puts languorous music on the stereo.  
He makes the groom sit down; on an armchair in the middle, "Jesse, I promised you a gift, now would be the time!”   
Kate understands that she has to come into the picture.   
She appears dressed in a bodysuit that hides absolutely nothing: the bra, without cups, is made by two small straps connected to a metal ring between her breasts and in the back to a piece of fabric that goes down from the neck.   
The crotch is completely open.   
From each nipple, held by a pair of clamps, hangs a chain with a sheet of paper labelled "WEDDING GIFT".  
She approaches and begins to wiggle around the groom.  
She sits for a moment on Jesse's lap and then gets up to dance sexually in front of each of the other 3 spectators, including Jen, sitting on the couch.  
She comes back in front of Jesse and dances slowly, passing her hands over her body and looking extremely hot.   
Then she turns her back, now moving her buttocks a few centimeters from her face, showing her the plug buried in her ass.  
She sits on his thighs again, spreading her legs apart. Without unhooking the chain, she removes the sheet of paper she hands him. She then begins to caress her breasts in a slow and sexy movement, descending on her belly, then when her hand reaches her pussy, she passes her finger over her clitoris and finally uses two other fingers to spread her lips.  
After a few moments, she left Jesse's knees to open a drawer of the TV cabinet and take out a dildo of about ten inches. She repositions the coffee table and lies on it in front of everyone.  
She carries the dildo to her lips, starts licking it and takes a good part of it in her mouth.  
Then she takes it off, turns it on, rubs the tip on her nipples, then slides it slowly along her belly then on her clitoris and all her pussy. Then she uses it between her lips and slowly, a little more inside herself, pulling it out and pushing it deeper to have all her length buried in her pussy.  
Kate is so excited that she quickly has an intense orgasm. She doesn't shout it but her body trembles with spasms with the dildo still in the bottom of her pussy.   
The groom gets up, takes off the rest of his pants, revealing a big cock already erected, and joins her  
Kate reaches out her hand to grab him, she caresses him slowly and when a big drop of sperm appears, she pulls out her tongue to catch it and finally takes Jesse's sex in her mouth.   
"Oh, my God, she's giving me a deep throat! Oh, that's good, such a cocksucker..."  
Jen gets up and goes to kneel between her legs, she takes off the dildo, "And a blowjob when she enjoys is even better!" She's starting to eat her pussy seriously. "She's really good, your bitch, Anthony..... Besides, she likes it, she's soaked..."   
Under the effect of Jen's caresses, Kate sucks Jesse harder and faster, soon he moans, warning that he was going to come.   
With a loud moan, he pushes forward and pulls his hot sperm into her mouth, at first she tries to swallow it, but she begins to have a new orgasm to get her pussy licked. He takes his dick out of his mouth and sprays his cum on Kate's face, lips and cheeks.  
While she recovers from her orgasm, José undresses, "Get up, slut! " he takes her place on the table to make her land on his tight cock, Kate slowly impales herself moaning, "Mmmmmm, ahhhhhhhh"  
She begins to move her kidneys, ascending and descending.  
"Do you want to get fucked, slut? »   
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes....... It's gooood........... Fuck meeeeeee..." She's in a second state.  
"Do you want more, slut?”  
"Yes.....More....Yesssss, Agaaaain....” Suddenly, she feels another dick on her face, Jesse stands in front of her, his dick at the height of her lips, "Bitch open your mouth, make me hard again! You'll get even more, I'll fuck your ass at the same time!”  
Kate sucks him like a madwoman.  
Shortly afterwards, he withdrew from her mouth to get behind her, he finally took away the plug that had been sodomizing her for so long and slowly penetrated her with all its length, she tightened up a little under the penetration then let go, "I'm your bitch, your whore! Fuck me, fuck me up like I deserve!”  
Jennifer undresses too, she comes to ride Kate's face, the thighs are open to the maximum, she grabs the chain and pulls it up.  
Kate screams in pain, "Ahhhhhhhh!"  
"Shut the fuck up! Eat me, you fucking whore!”.  
Kate, with her tongue, licks her lips open wide.  
"Do you like eating little pussies, slut?"  
She simply replies with a growl, "Mmmmmmmm!”  
"Yes, like that! Don't stop! Don't stop! Lick it well... stick your tongue deep down! Oh yes... how she eats me up, the little bitch! You used to do that, you!... Yes, keep going... Yesssssss!" Jen comes, her pussy is now wet and Kate continues to graze with the pussy open in front of her.  
To recover, Jen goes back to sit next to Brown, who surprisingly only looks, he doesn't participate, just comments or gives instructions.  
"Guys, it's yours. Do with her what you want...... ", Kate became a sexual object at their mercy and for an hour, the two men will enjoy it, multiplying the double penetrations repeatedly, even an incredible double vaginal penetration and a double anal penetration.  
Finally satisfied, they leave it on the table and go sit down, each one on a José chair addresses Brown, "I don't know where you found that whore, Anthony, but what a hot one! With what we stuffed up her ass, she won't be able to sit for several days!"  
Jen gets up off the couch and approaches Kate, "Yeah, I can see that! She’s open all over the holes!"   
She approaches her hand and puts a finger in her asshole. She puts in a second one, "The whore's ass opens, I put two fingers in it without any problem!”  
"So open it even more....Put it on more!" says José, which she does immediately.  
"Take out your fingers to see a little..."   
Jen takes her fingers off, she takes the plug and puts it back in place, "Wow, fuck... She really has her ass open, the bitch, it came in on its own!".  
She search in her bag and take out a strapon with an 8-inch dildo integrated.   
Realistic, molded from a porn star cock, it is two and a half inches in diameter with huge balls and a circumcised head.  
She puts it in place, then grabs Kate by the hair and, the plug still stuck in the ass, drags her on the carpet to the bathroom.  
Once there, she takes her off the cold tile and shoots her head into the toilet, "Spread your legs, mop to hell!”  
Kate obeys, Jen puts two fingers in her pussy and pounds her like a madwoman and Kate, despite the degrading position, moans again.  
"Boys, come and see this.....” The three men arrived quickly and stood in the door frame." "Guys... Look at this open pussy..... So, slut, ready to get your teeth cleaned or are we gonna leave you all night like this?”  
Kate thought she had reached the ultimate humiliation, but she was wrong.   
"Noooo, I can't take it anymore! No, fuck me, fuck me, fuuuuck me... please..."  
"Shut up, then! " Jen slaps her on the butt.  
She removes the plug and presents the false tail erected instead.  
"Noooo... Not that... Not thaaaat..."  
With a single push, she shoots the strapon into her ass and throws herself into a furious sweeping operation again.  
Jose encourages him, "Yeah, go Jen! Break her ass..."  
She fucks her with force, without interruption, by varying the speed of her penetrations. The fake dick in her ass brings Kate to the eminent edge of orgasm, she moans.  
Jen increases the rhythm before, with one last bump of her kidneys, crashing deep into her ass. Kate explodes, "Yessssssss!"  
"Look how she comes when we fuck her ass, that slut!!!!!!"  
Finally, she withdraws and everyone leaves the bathroom, leaving Kate inert on the floor.  
Finally, she withdraws and everyone leaves the bathroom, leaving Kate inert on the floor.  
Back in the living room, they get dressed and say goodbye to Brown, "Thank you for the wedding gift! " says Jesse.  
Jen, she simply kisses him but José insists, "I have to come to New York soon for the job, we could make a great gang bang with this bitch and all our friends. A whore like that! She never says no!"   
"Yeah, why not?”  
All three of them leave the suite.  
Brown comes to pick up Kate who is barely getting up, he takes her hand, leads her to the room and then draws her to him.  
His mouth crashes on Kate's, "Now you're going to take care of me!”  
Anthony undresses quickly and embraces her. "You know, I was jealous to see them gangbanging you!”  
She quivers at his words but he keeps kissing her, his big stiff tail stands against her low belly.  
"Come here... Put on all fours on the bed... I'll fuck you from behind, like the bitch you are..."  
He gets behind her and opens her ass, "We're not going to waste any time... Right up your ass!”  
"Oh, no, not that..."  
"I said in the ass! Stretch your butt!”  
He pushes, Kate is soon impaled by his big dick. Ass fucked again.  
"Your ass is good ... Oh fuck, they opened it up... It slips well... You like it, up your ass, don't you?”  
"Yes, I like it... I like everything you do to me..."  
Brown is too excited by his buddies' show earlier, it doesn't last long.  
"Ahhhhhhh!!! Take everything... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
He keeps coming, Kate smells the sperm jets coming up her ass.  
After two minutes, he finally withdrew.  
He lies down and takes her in his arms, "You know what you should do? Leaving your cuckold writer... He doesn't deserve you, I'm sure he can't fuck you, can he??”  
Kate is surprised by the meaning of the conversation, she didn't expect this at all!  
This may be the opportunity she's been desperately waiting for 3 weeks, she's playing the role, "Uhhhh... Why? Rick makes love to me regularly..."  
"That's why you've been getting fucked by a lot of guys since then, you've had the best time of your life! No, he doesn't satisfy you in the bedroom!”  
"Of course it's less "manly"!.... He's more cuddly..."  
"Hug? With a hottie like you? He's already a cuckold, why stay with him? You know you're going to have sex! As you saw, I have many friends, well-membered friends who will give you what you love! And what we'll do to you when Will gets settled in the White House..."  
"Mmmm... tell me what you're going to do with me!”  
"You'll always be in very sexy undress or naked, you'll do the service in the morning in a little apron and garter belt with nothing else! You'll get your tits touched or your pussy fingered! How will be your pussy?"  
"Mmmm... Completely shaved! Oh, I'll be all wet to walk around naked in front of you! Keep it up, Anthony!"  
"You'll be a sex toy, you'll be offered!”   
"Mmmm! Yessssss! To whom?"   
"To whoever we want! Men and women! You'll be tied up in a sex party, everyone will be able to enjoy your holes! You'll be the whore of the White House!"  
"Quite a program, the President's whore! I can't wait to get there! How about you, Anthony?"  
Brown doesn't answer, he fell asleep.  
Kate doesn't fall asleep right away. A little stunned, she thinks back, about everything he said to her.  
Although she must admit that her words also excited her, she must speed things up. Obviously, he's falling in love with her, she have to turn him over quickly.   
She is ready to go very far to bring down Bracken but not to become so dominated.  
But still without a solution, she finally fell into a deep sleep.

 

Rick takes the fresh on the hotel's terrace, facing the sea. He sip a drink while thinking back on his day, the stay was fruitful, he has made progress and the afternoon visit to the bank went well. A voice, right behind him, made him startle, "Good evening Richard! Can I?”  
Without waiting for an answer, the stranger settles in front of him, Rick details him, in his sixties, the same build as him, moustache and grey hair but he seems in great shape.   
He thinks he'd like to be like that at the same age.  
"Why not? Mr.?”  
The stranger ignores his question," Richard Alexander Rodgers, son of the actress Martha Rodgers. Born in New York on April 1, 1979. Successful author, 25 or 26 best sellers, the next one, on the new adventures of Katherine Beckett, your girlfriend, is probably already in progress. You discovered your calling by reading Casino Royale.”  
"Wahoooo! I'm impressed, but I still don't know anything about you!”  
"Richard! I'm sure you already have your own idea!”  
He keeps his poker face but Rick's heart is racing, he observes the stranger again, he feels like he's facing himself but at 25 years more!  
"You understand, don't you?" Rick doesn't answer, he has trouble swallowing a sip of his cocktail,   
"My name is Jackson Hunt and I'm your father, Richard!”


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a work of fiction based on television characters for adult entertainment.  
> This does not in any way reflect a real person or event.  
> The characters voluntarily participate, for their personal satisfaction, in role-playing games involving sexual domination and submission.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> Kate Beckett will not be hurt in this story.
> 
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks Ben for your aid, English is still not my mother language.

The light filtering through the room wakes Kate up. She feels a presence at her back and a hand on her bare belly. She sighs and then suddenly realizes by opening her eyes that she is not in the loft and that it is not Rick but Brown. 

She gets up, being careful not to wake him up. Once up, she puts on a t-shirt, grabs her phone and looks at the time: 9:30!

She leaves the room to go to the small kitchen. First of all, she needs a cup of coffee or two. With the cup in her hand, she organizes her thoughts. The night was short between the bachelor party and the three rounds with Antony afterwards. Waking up in his arms and thinking of him by his first name disturbs her a lot.

"But what am I doing here?”

She is stopped by Brown's voice, "Damn, have you seen the time! Will arrives in two hours and we have a appointment with Secret Service at the airport! Move it! Move it!”

"Well, at least it avoids any clumsiness between us! " she said to herself as she walked towards one of the bathrooms.

They arrive on time at the airport to pick up the limousine and the second car from the Secret Service.

As soon as Bracken and the other agents appear in the arrivals hall, everyone rushes into the cars, heading for "Steak 48" the restaurant where a lunch with his subscribers has been organized.

Everything was going well until 4pm when Bracken received a phone call from David Morris, a deputy director of the FBI, director of the Criminal Investigations Department.  
"Will, we need to meet quickly. It's urgent! Very urgent! I'll be at your hotel in half an hour. Bring Beckett and her alone!”

Bracken apologizes for his departure from the guests and lets Anthony continue the fundraising.

The restaurant being a few blocks away, Kate and Bracken walk home when they see a guy coming to meet them, accompanied by a big dog, a mixed breed.  
The guy looks like a marginal. He must be in his forties, with his hair shaggy, covered in a woolen cap. He wears an old dirty brown jacket and lattice pants. He has a three-day beard. But he is a magnificent man with protruding muscles, a face carved by life in the open air, square lines.

Kate looks at him with insistence, concerned for Bracken's safety, then recognizes him and relaxes. She saw him the day before begging at the hotel entrance, he is a former soldier according to the sign he had put in front of him.

The guy saw her detailing it, he took it as an encouragement, "What's the matter with the whore? You want to suck my dick?”

In his thoughts, Bracken does not flinch. Kate answers him severely, more because of the vulgarity of the request than for the request itself "You can die an asshole! You stink so much that I'd rather fuck your dog.....” 

"Too bad, you have a mouth for blowjobs, bitch! Come on... I'm sure you've never sucked a dick like mine..." he said as he pulled down his pants.

Despite herself, Kate looks down at his dick, of good size even at rest. However, she is troubled, she must admit that she finds him manly.

Bracken still doesn't say anything but he is more and more amused by Kate's situation and embarrassment. The guy's vulgar... but why not five minutes of relaxation before meeting Morris.

"What's the matter? You want it in your mouth???? It's true that you like big dicks!"

Kate doesn't say anything but if Bracken orders her, she'll be happy to do it.....

"We're in a hurry... Tell me where you're staying and I promise to bring it to you... Be ready, you'll get the blow of your life.....”

Disbelieving, the guy looks at Bracken and then at Kate, finally he indicates a nearby parking lot.  
Bracken leaves for the hotel, Kate follows him quickly, half dead ashamed but also disappointed and frustrated: as all the time for a good week, she was seriously excited by the situation.

As they enter the Peninsula lobby, Morris is already there, sitting in a large armchair and with his eyes on his phone. He gets up as soon as he sees them.

"Hi Will and I guess you're Detective Kate Beckett?", she agrees. 

He reaches out to her, "David Morris!”

All three go to the elevator and access the next one.

As soon as they entered, Bracken got to the point, "What is it, David? For you to travel in person, it must be important!”

"It is, Will! As you know, I recently became head of the cybercrime teams. For some time now, there had been rumours of a contract.....”

"We've already talked about this, no one will take that risk.....”

"$1 million! " Bracken remains silent.

Kate steps in, "1 million for what?"

"This is the amount of the bonus for the one who will prove that he eliminated Will!”

Bracken intervenes again, " David.......”

"There's even a mandatory clause: a bullet in the head and no collateral damage! The only one accepted is Brown, your campaign manager! Will, it's serious this time!"

Bracken whitens and sits down.

"Do we have any leads?”

"So far, none, Detective. We try to track the money but whoever set it up knows how to do it, we get lost in tax havens, in Europe, Asia or the Bahamas!”

Bracken pulls himself together, "What are you thinking to do?"

"Your time in Europe is very opportune. We have a week to move forward without being noticed too much. I have already contacted Scotland Yard and the French Police to help us assure your protection: there will be your usual team under Beckett's orders and another one with the locals! Will, do you have any idea who might want to kill you?”

"I only see one guy, Richard Castle!”

Kate spits out the coffee as she drinks and David laughs, "Richard Castle? Just that! And for any reason?”

Bracken realizes he spoke too quickly! He can't disclose the conversation they had, he gets away with a pirouette by pointing at Kate, "I took his girlfriend away from him! He hasn't seen her since she became in charge of my security!”

Kate cuts it, "Seriously, who could blame him that much? " and looking Bracken in the eye, "Could it be connected to your past?”

"We're going to do this, Will! Beckett, I'm counting on you to brief your team, but for the moment, officially, there's no threat! Understand?”

"Yes, sir!”

Morris leaves the suite, "Will, call me from London..."

As soon as the door was closed, Bracken, very angry about Morris' visit, turned to Kate, "You, slut, get naked!”

She looks at him without reacting, surprised by his reaction, "I won't repeat it! You'll be back here in an hour completely naked except for stockings and shoes! Get the fuck out of here, bitch!"

As soon as Kate walks away, he explodes, "SOB, he did it! He's got some nuts, that bastard!”

In her room, over her stockings, Kate puts on leg boots that reach above her knee. She puts on a coat and meets Bracken in the living room.

"Bitch, open your jacket! " He sees that she's completely naked, "Perfect, we can go on your date!”

After a ten-minute walk, with the help of his phone's GPS, Bracken took them to the address indicated, a small three-storey building whose construction had never been finished with a ramp to descend into an underground car park. 

They commit themselves inside, "He said in the 2nd basement! " and continue to descend. Once they get to the right floor, there is a light in the background and a bark. He turns to Kate, "Give me your coat... Your date's over there!”

Kate undresses and walks forward, followed a few steps by Bracken who sends a message to Brown to indicate where he is.

It passes a technical room and stops, surprised nevertheless. There is a silhouette in the dark! Her blood freezes when she realizes that, as she suspected, it is indeed the homeless man of this afternoon, sitting on an old car bench on the ground. His dog, lying at his feet, grunts gently.

He looks at her lewdly, "But she's my little whore, and naked too! " then seeing Bracken standing a few meters away," you kept your promise.....”

"Like I told you, you're gonna get a big fat slut. Are you alone?”

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you have a buddy or two? They could benefit from her too!”

"They just took a walk!”

Then Bracken talks to Kate, "You, slut, do you understand? He can do whatever he wants with you!"

"Yes, Master... I understand!”

The homeless man gets up and walks forward, "I'm gonna fuck you up.....”  
He pulls her arm and pulls her towards the bench; "Whores like you excite me....On your knees...... " he said to her, pulling down his pants, releasing his half-bound cock. He presses on her shoulders to get her down.

Blocked by the smell, Kate resists, he pinches her nose with one hand, "You'll have to open your mouth..... ", and with the other hand he starts jerking off.

Kate looks at the dick, completely hard now, big, about ten inches, hairy and dirty. Whitish traces stain his glans, a sign that he does not wash often. But a heat is starting to appear in her lower abdomen. The situation is starting to excite her and she can't take her eyes off this disgusting cock.

"Do you like what you see, slut?" Kate shakes her head weakly. 

Bracken grabs her by the hair and puts her mouth on the sex in front of her, "You're going to let it happen, you slut! Do what he wants!”

Kate opens her mouth and the homeless man pushes his cock in and starts pushing it hard, deep down her throat, his balls hitting her face with force. His dick tastes terrible, Kate almost vomits. His balls hitting her chin, smell as bad as his dick.

"Yeah, whore! Clean my dick with your tongue!"

He fucks her throat and she hopes that he will only want a blowjob, that he will leave her quiet when he has swallowed in her mouth. But she makes a mistake. He withdraws and makes her kneel on the bench, her face pressed against the concrete wall. He spreads her ass and spits on her asshole. Before she realizes, he pushes his dick in, and she screams, "Noooo, not that way......" he's big but above all she's not prepared. She can feel her asshole totally exploding.

He fills it, he kisses her ass when he starts going back and forth, "You're just a whore who gets her ass taken by a homeless man..." he whispers in her ear. He pounds her with ardour and she starts to like it, there is still pain but the pleasure comes, she starts to make weak moans, "Mm, mmm, mmm, mmmmmm...". 

He slowed the pace, he withdrew almost completely, then grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her brutally towards him, impaling her completely, his pelvis coming to rest on her buttocks.

"You like it...don't you, whore?"  
Kate whispers.

He slaps her on the ass." Answer you dirty whore... Do you like it?”

"Yes, I liked it... I liked it..... ", the pleasure is here now, "Fuck me..... Fuck me, fuck me, fuuuuuck meeee. Oh yes...Harder, harder, hardeeeer!" 

Bracken leaning on a pillar, is filming the whole scene, he's determined to send the video to Castle, "Fuck, she's having fun, she's taking anything that bitch! " he thought to himself.

The homeless guy keeps fucking her from behind for a long time, he finally takes his huge dick out of her ass. Her asshole remains open for a moment in front of the void left by his cock. He turns her over and shoves his dirty cock in front of her mouth. The taste is awful but she starts sucking him again.

"Hmmm......" he moans, "Your mouth is as good as your ass...."

He fucks her mouth again, the drool drips on her chin and breasts.   
He regains speed between her lips and in a noisy rail, his warm seed fills her mouth and throat. 

The taste is infamous, rancid, Kate almost vomits, but despite the highs the heart keeps everything in her mouth! He withdraws, she takes the opportunity to spit a large part of his sperm on the ground. Still on her knees, she's disgusted.

"She's really great your whore.....”

"I told you so! You took advantage of her, didn't you?" 

But he got mad at her because he thinks Castle's contract was wrong, Bracken wants to humiliate her and make her pay, "Now bring your dog!”

Kate immediately reacts, "What?? Nooooooooo! Not that..." 

"If I tell you to fuck his dog, you fuck his dog... Is that a problem for you? " Bracken yells at her menacingly.

Kate looks down and answers him in an almost inaudible voice, "No Master...".  
He is surprised that she accepts so easily, she is really a submissive at heart! "Lie on the floor, like the dog slut that you'll really become!”

"Lupus, here!" said the homeless man, immediately the dog comes to stand in front of his master.

"Will, that's enough for tonight!" Bracken turns around and looks Brown in the face as he arrives with two other homeless people. 

"This is going too far!" This is one of the very few times Brown has opposed Bracken who, surprised, gave in. 

He turns to the homeless guy, " Jerk off! Enjoy on her face..."

Kate remains unreactive, shocked by what has just happened. 

The homeless man doesn't have to be asked, he places himself above her and starts jerking off. "You too! ", Bracken refers to the other two homeless people who join their buddy.

"Too bad we have to go home, you slut! Do you want to spend the night with them?”

"If you want, Master!”  
Bracken thinks for a moment about what happened next, she has become very obedient, ready to accept anything if he orders her to do so.

"Can they do what they want to you?”

"Of course, Master!”

"You'll suck them all off on a line, then they'll fuck your pussy and your ass!”

"Yes, Master!” 

"You'll get everything: double penetrations, double vaginal, double anal..."

"Yes, Master! Anything they want!"

"What if they want the dog to fuck you?”

She remained silent for a moment, then swallowed and, in a little voice, let go, "I will be fucked by their dog, Master!”.

That's too much for one of the homeless, she just has time to close her eyes and he ejaculates on her face.

Bracken keeps filming: "You're really just a big bitch....You'll make a hell of a prostitute in the future...."

A few moments later, the other two homeless people also enjoy themselves.  
While she receives their sperm jets, Kate spreads her legs, slips her hand between her thighs and starts rubbing her clitoris. Like a fury, she jerks off frantically until she comes screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhh! Yes, yes, yeaaaaaah!” 

Bracken hands a bundle of money to the three homeless people who are moving away.

Brown and Bracken, still on the phone, stand there, watching her recover from her orgasm, her face stained with semen. But the two men attended the scene with very different thoughts in mind.

They all go back to the hotel, Kate and Brown share the same room again but she is exhausted. When Anthony joins her, she has showered and is already asleep.

The next morning Brown and Bracken went to the airport to pick up Liz. Bracken reports on Morris' visit the day before.  
“Will, you're fixated on Castle; We’re not sure it's him at all. We still made a lot of enemies! Morris says it's a sophisticated operation...... And Will, I apologize for last night!"

"It's okay Anthony....And you're certainly right! Anything new?”

"He hasn't left his house in four days, since he accompanied the blonde to the airport!"

"Surprising of him, but I want us to keep watching for him! Even if Castle's not in on it, increase the bitch's doses, it'll blow my mind!"

The car stops in front of the entrance to the lobby, the two men leave. 

Meanwhile, Kate takes the opportunity that she's alone to call Ryan. She was surprised that Bracken spontaneously accused Rick, he seemed to be sincere before diverting the attention, and that would explain his change of attitude with her afterwards.

"Son of a bitch, fucking a dog!” 

The day before, taken by lust, as often in recent days, she did not react. What would have happened if Brown hadn't arrived? She shudders in retrospect.

Ryan answers, "Hi boss! So where are we going for a walk this morning?"

"Kevin, I don't have much time and it's important! Can you locate Rick?"

"Of course, he must certainly be at home, you know, he hasn't been going out too much lately! " answers the young detective by entering Rick's number into the tracking application.

"So?" Kate's getting impatient.

"Boss, where do you want him to be?! Why do you want to..." then he suddenly stops, "There must be a mistake, he marks off in the Bahamas!”

"In the Bahamas, are you sure?"

"That's impossible! He would have told Lanie..."

"Lanie? What about Lanie? Has he seen Lanie? When?" she screams in the phone.

"Uh, the day before yesterday! The day before yesterday morning!”  
"Thank you, Kevin! " she hangs up and thinks. Why is he there? Morris mentioned the Bahamas... She texts "911! Urgent!"and sends it.

Three seconds later, her phone rings, Rick's face appears on the screen, she picks up the phone

"Kate, are you all right?" he asks in a worried voice.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm fine! What are you doing?”

"My luggage... ", not really a lie, "Why this message?"

"You never answered me earlier!”

"Kate, you...”

She cuts him off, "I'm worried! Rick, I've heard rumors about you!"

This time, he feels that something is wrong, "Rumors? Which rumors? By whom?"

Kate avoids the question, "Where are you?"

Rick feels the ambush coming, "Where do you want me to be? I'm leaving for LA in an hour, why is that a problem?”

Kate knows he's lying to her, she brutally answers, "No, of course not, you go where you want..."

"Happy to hear it! " now he's irritated too.

"Rick, we have to meet when I get back from Europe!”

"Why? You...”

She cuts it off, "Don't do anything stupid so far! " and she abruptly hangs up. She has no doubt, he's hiding something important from her. "Holy shit, that bastard Bracken is right!”

She shouldn't have talked to him like that for their first conversation in several weeks but she's frustrated, because of the European tour, she won't be there, if something happens to him she will never be able to get over it. 

Rick on his side is doubtful, he knows her, he knows she understood.  
But he's also stunned, in the situation she finds herself in, what she's doing with these two motherfuckers, she's blaming him! He's packing up, now's not the time to miss the American Airlines flight to Charlotte. From there, he is to meet his father in LA where they have an appointment with Jordan Shaw the next day at noon. 

On the plane Rick thinks back to his evening the day before, finally discovering his father had been a surprise, but at the same time, everything he met him seemed to match.

He introduced himself as Jackson Hunt, but Rick doubts that's his real name.  
He is part of the DIA's clandestine operations department, "My father is a spy! " he smiled.

He told him about the meeting with Martha, why he had to leave urgently in operation in the middle of the night and the discovery of his existence when he returned a year later. He wanted to be in their lives but his work would have put them at risk, so he just watched him, Martha and Alexis while protecting them from a distance.

Rick smiles a little bit at the memory of what he said, "Richard, really! A cow on the roof of your school! Naked on a police horse! But I'm proud of the man you've become, Richard!"

But he also tics about other words, "Even if you do a great job with your handsome detective, that's different, Bracken is a very dangerous man! Especially if he finds out what you did!” 

On the flight to LA, he thinks about what to do next, what to do with Jordan, how far he can go without discrediting Kate. He consults the documents on his computer once again and suddenly notes a detail he had not yet seen: several payments into an account, once a quarter and never the same amount, but when calculating the amount per year, it is the same for years: 400,000 dollars then, exhausted nervous, he ends up falling asleep.

 

In Chicago, throughout the afternoon, the Bracken couple met their Illinois supporters. In the evening, the dinner brings together the main contributors.  
The evening does not last long because the takeoff for London is scheduled for 9am the next morning. This time, despite Brown's insistence, Kate is sleeping alone in another room.

The next day, at 8am, everyone is ready and three quarters of an hour later, installed in the private jet, a Gulfstream 650, made available to Bracken by a billionaire friend, the main sponsor of his campaign.  
The 6 o'clock flight is going great and the plane lands at Luton Airport at 9 o'clock local time. The plane stopped and immediately five cars approached and seven men, certainly from Scotland Yard, came out. 

Kate and Lewis first stepped off the gateway to meet their English colleagues.

"Kate, it's a pleasure to meet you again!”

" Inspector Hunt? What are you doing here?”

"I'm your contact officer with Scotland Yard for the period of Mr. Bracken's visit!”

Bracken and Brown arrive and the presentations are made. The Bracken couple settled in the back of the Jaguar in the mid-position, Brown in the front and a Scotland Yard agent at the wheel. Kate, Lewis and Hunt took a vehicle and the rest of the agents were spread over the other 3 cars.

The procession starts and 1 hour later arrives at the The Kensington Hotel where Bracken has booked a suite. Everyone dines at the Town House, the hotel's restaurant. 

The Brackens and the agents quickly retired to the suite and their rooms while Brown, Kate, Lewis and Hunt program the next day.

At the end of their short reunion, Lewis and Kate leave for their respective rooms. 

Hunt watches her walk away, looking at her bottom without shame.

"Hell of an ass, huh? " Brown slips in.

"You said it! If she said yes, I wouldn't fucking say no..." 

Brown smiles, " Do you feel like having a drink at the bar?”

The next morning, Liz is not up yet, Brown and Bracken drink coffee in the small kitchen of the suite talking about the coming day.

As he lay in bed, he thought about Anthony's reaction in Chicago two days earlier.  
He doesn't know what happened between them, or rather, he knows it too well, she has slept with him and she is trying to take more and more control over him.

When Kate appears, he immediately says to her, "Go back to wearing other clothes! You put on a skirt or a dress and I don't want any underwear! You meet us in the first floor room! And get moving, it's at 9:00!"  
Without arguing, Kate goes back to her room and the two men leave the suite, 

"I'll take it back in control!" Bracken says to Brown as he walks to the elevator. 

Upon her arrival, everyone is settled around a circular table.

Bracken is facing a man she doesn't know, there's Hunt with one of the Scotland Yard guys she met the day before and Brown and Lewis. 

 

He looks at Kate with a big smile, "Oh, there's Detective Beckett! Come and sit down!" he said, pointing to the free seat on his left between him and Anthony.

Kate walks up and sits in the chair.

Brown, equally smiling, turns to her and removes the document holder placed on it before she sits. It reveals the smallest plug bought at the sex shop in New Orleans.

Kate looks at the plug and then Bracken, "How can I put this on without others around the table noticing it???" she wondered.

She pulls the chair and puts her right briefcase on the table. Discreetly she raises her skirt and sits down slowly. She jumps when she feels the plug coming into contact with her skin. She lowers her hand to the edge of the chair as if she was holding it in place. She takes the opportunity to put the plug to the edge of her ass.

Bracken and Brown don't miss a bit of the show.

The pain is intense but she clenches her teeth. Her asshole stretches, devastated by the object's size, but finally the biggest part passes, she releases a little growl, "Mmmm".

Hunt who's been watching everything asks her, "Is everything all right, Detective Beckett? You seem a little pale..."

"Everything's fine, Detective Hunt, just a minor problem with my lower back..." she says to herself, "This bastard must be in on it too!” 

Brown adds, handing her a cup, "Here Kate, I made you a coffee!”. Smiling, he looks at Bracken who has understood.

Kate is pleasantly surprised, "Thank you Anthony!”

Bracken speaks, "Now that we are full we can start. This is Sir Oliver Bennett, Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police Service.”

"Senator Bracken! You have already met my inspectors, Colin Hunt, who will be your liaison with me and William Dobson, the team leader. At Mr. Morris' request, we provided you with a team. These agents usually family and if necessary a second team can be immediately mobilized. We do not take threats lightly and nothing will happen to you during your time here!’

"Thank you Sir Bennett! Let's move on to the terms of my visit....”

Kate tries to move as little as possible, the pain of the beginning has been turned into a simple discomfort, very far from what she felt when she was riding the bike behind Josh, with the vibrations of the Harley and the massive plug.

After half an hour of meeting, she sees Brown typing his phone, a few seconds later, Bracken's phone beeps, he consults the sms. Bracken addresses the assembly, "You're gonna have to excuse me for a few minutes... Anthony, please..." Bracken gets up and walks to the door of the adjacent room, " You too, Detective Beckett... ".  
She gets up, smoothes her dress and follows them.

As soon as the door is closed, Bracken takes her by the arm, "Put your dress up, slut! Show us your fuckin' ass......” The two men sit side by side on two chairs, "Here in front of us..."

Kate obeys, she pulls up her skirt and comes to the designated place....

"Damn it, Will, she took that thing up the ass like nothing... You're a hell of a slut Detective..." 

Bracken extends his hand, grabs the plug and removes it. From his jacket pocket, he takes out the large 4-inch model and starts inserting it, her already dilated asshole breaks without any force.

"You're gonna keep this one for the day...".

Bracken gets up to go back to the meeting. 

"Wait Will...", Brown grabs the base of the plug and pulls it out as if he had to take it out of Kate's ass but when the widest part appears, he pushes it inside... He continues for a few moments and thus devastates her butt-hole. 

Even if she feels pain, Kate feels excited again, the humiliation makes her pussy wet. She wonders what's happening to her.  
After several round trips, he pushed the plug deeply, causing Kate a scream of pain and left it in place.

"Anthony, before we go to Parliament, I'll give you some revenge on golf... We'll change the hole..... " the two men are laughing. "But this time Anthony, we're interested in the game..."

"If you want Will, what are we playing????”

" Her ass... The winner chooses what to do with it.....”

Bracken slaps Kate's buttocks, “Come on, let's go back to the meeting..."

"Yes, Master..."

Bracken spends the afternoon at Westminster Palace, where he met with the Leader of the Opposition, the Speaker of the House of Commons and three Lords.  
Tonight with his wife, he is having a dinner at the Prime Minister's house on 10 Downing Street.

"Anthony, enjoy your evening with our slut! " he told Brown before joining Liz

At the same time in Los Angeles, Rick arrives early at the restaurant where he is greeted by the maitre d' hotel "Hello Mr..."

"Hello, I booked a table, Castle, Richard Castle!”

The man checks his computer and smiles, "If you'll follow me, Mr. Castle...". He takes him to a table for four set back from the others, "You asked for a little privacy..."

"It's perfect," Rick replied, slipping him a ticket. He puts down the tablet he bought that morning. He's been in contact with Jordan Shaw, he's worked with her in the past and of the entire FBI, she's the only one he can trust. He just hopes she'll agree to help him.

Lost in thought, he is surprised by her voice, "Richard Castle! And alone..." 

Rick gets up to welcome her "Hello Jordan, thank you for coming"

As soon as they sit down, Hunt appears, "Jordan, let me introduce you..."

Hunt cuts his son, "Anderson Cross, DIA!”. He sits at his side.

Jordan reaches out her hand "Anderson Cross? Oh, really? " she watches the two men in front of her.

During the meal, Rick explains all of his research on Bracken. Why Kate had agreed to protect him but without revealing any blackmail. And finally what he expected from her: he hoped that with FBI resources, they could find something and bring him down.

To Rick's great surprise, she accepted easily, almost as if she had planned it...   
"But before we dive in without a return, I want everyone to be honest. Mr. Cross, what's your role in this one? I've heard of you, why don't your services investigate?”

"I'm here as an individual, Agent Shaw!"

"But what else?”

Hunt looks at Rick and then Jordan, "I've been asking about you but I also have to warn you, Agent Shaw: I'll never let Bracken become president. Do I make myself clear? For the rest, a profiler such as you already have the answer..... My son trusts you, so do I!”

In London, an hour later...

"There we are, we've arrived... " says Colin as he closes the door of his apartment. 

Anthony talks to Kate, "Do you know why you're here?”

"Yeah... yes, I can imagine that..."

"And we're not going to do it in a soft way..."

Hunt says, "I've wanted to fuck her since I saw her! Turn around, so I can see what your ass looks like.....”

Kate looks at him without reacting immediately.

"He said turn around, show him the merchandise..... " says Brown.

She finally obeys, "Yes Anthony!"

Hunt continues, "Yeah, that's a hell of an ass! What are you doing in the bedroom with your stupid author?"

"Uh..."  
"He fucks your ass?

"Yes..."

"Is he the only one?”

"What do you mean?”

"Doesn't anyone fuck your ass in the cops? I should have seen the little Latino..."

"No one in the cops..." she replied. 

Brown, who sits in an armchair, smiles, " Elsewhere, however, she has some experience...".

"Go ahead, let's see your breasts...", 

Kate untied the straps of her dress that goes down to her stomach leaving her chest bare.

"Yeah... They're not so bad. Are they real?”

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you if your tits are natural.”

"You brought me here to answer a quiz????”

Hunt comes to stick to her. With one hand, he firmly grabs the bottom of her face and his fingers creep into her mouth. 

"You're nothing but a hooker I'm going to smash..... Is that clear?” Hunt stares at her from head to toe, "You don't look so proud like that, do you, slut..."

Kate doesn't react, she just lowers her head.

"But you like this, don't you...?”

"What...?

"Let them treat you like a fucking slut..."

Kate looks up, but her silence is like an answer.

"So say it, that you're a big slut. I'm glad I can hear you!”.

Kate hesitates, "I'm a fucking slut...".

Brown laughs, he thinks that Colin quickly knows her, "The kind of slut who does everything she's told and accepts everything without a blink of an eye, that's it...?

"Yes..." she stammered

Brown gets up and joins them, "You want cocks, huh, you slut"

"Yes, very much so!”

"And where do you want our two dicks?”

" Anywhere! I want them in my mouth, in my pussy, in my ass!”

"How do you expect to be fucked?”

"Like a bitch, a slut, a hooker...”, 

Hunt insists, "But tell us what you really are!”

"I'm a slut who likes to get caught like a fucking whore! I'm a prostitute, Bracken's prostitute!”

Hunt slams Kate's buttocks and shows the door to his room, "You're going to smash the prostitute's ass!”

These words have increased her state of excitement, she flows between her thighs.  
Hunt puts two fingers in her pussy and springs them out covered with her juices.

"That slut gets wet like it can't be, she really wants to get fucked! " says Hunt, carrying his slimy fingers to her mouth" Taste yourself!”. 

She starts sucking them like they're a real stiff dick. Kate gets own on her knees and finds herself with their two cocks in her hand. She jerks off Hunt while sucking Antony's dick.

The two men take care of her breasts, which are caressed, kneaded and crushed. They pinch them and stretch the nipples, which have become painful because they were so swollen and stretched. 

While sucking the cocks, Kate sighs with pleasure and throws, in a pleading tone, "Fuck meeeee !"

Hunt kneels her on the edge of the bed, buttocks stretched outwards, dress rolled up on her kidneys, he grabs her hip with one hand and guides his cock against her pussy with the other, he enters her as Kate moves back towards him, engulfing it all.

She whines with pleasure, "Mmmmmm, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Brown slides in front of her and gives her his big dick to suck.

Hunt fucks her like a madman, his coming and going accompanied by the lapping of her soaked pussy. 

Brown says, "Fuck that crazy bitch!” Immediately, he spits between her buttocks, "No worries, she likes to get smashed up!”.

Hunt comes out of her pussy, he presses his dick on her little hole that he forces without any softness. He suddenly enters, tearing out a scream of pain and pleasure.  
"Oh, my God, the slut, she's so tight..."

The pain quickly subsided, Kate screams while sucking Anthony's cock. She takes her breath and begs, "Yeah... Like that! Harder!”

"Don't worry, you dirty bitch, I'll break your ass down for you."

"Yessss, do it hard! ........ I like to get my ass kicked....”

Two minutes later, Hunt throws everything he had of sperm in her guts and Kate explodes too. 

Without giving her time to recover from the pleasure she had just taken, Brown put her on the bed and grabbed her by the pussy.

"I'm going to beat your little pussy out of you with my dick! ", he holds her by the hips and kicks her pelvis hard and ends up coming in a tidal wave of insults. 

Kate goes to the bathroom, when she comes back, both of them are lying on the bed.  
She teases them, " Did you do it all? I'm a slut, enjoy it, fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck my all holes..."

"Come lie down between the two of us, hurry up!! " orders Hunt.

They start sucking her breasts... After a while, she sighs, moans...  
Brown talks to Hunt, "Did you see? I told you she's on fire!"

Colin pinches a nipple, "You know, earlier, it was just the warm-up lap... Now we're really going to take care of you...”

The two men who are getting hard again. She sucks them but quickly, she finds herself riding on Hunt, impaling herself to the bottom of her pussy while Anthony comes to be positioned behind her, at the entrance of her pussy, against Colin's dick.  
"No! Not that! Not that! You're too big!!!!”

"As you wish!!!!! ", he puts his dick on her ass and suddenly slow and uninterruptedly sodomizes her.

"Ow...Ah...Ah...ahhhhh...ahhhh.....”

The two men accord their movements, she is tossed around, broken through by their increasingly violent pelvic blows. Her pleasure explodes into a deep orgasm, "Ahhhhh; it's boooon... Yeaaaaaaah" and she falls inert on Anthony. 

When Kate comes to her senses, still lying on Brown, he spreads her butt and Hunt plays with her ass, opening it, closing it again. The two men change places, but this time Kate rides Hunt back to him, he sticks his stiff cock in her pussy and Anthony slips between her spread thighs and points his cock. He also pushes against Hunt's cock, as he gets inside, Kate moans to feel open like that and filled as rarely!

"And now you're wasted enough, slut? "says Brown.

"Yes, like that....... Fuck, you bastards, do it! "

As soon as the two start to move more or less in tune, Kate screams with pleasure. They fuck her like this for a few minutes before they decide to change. Hunt slides out of her pussy and fucks her ass deeply, Anthony keeping the same position for a few moments then he too comes out of her pussy and moves towards her ass as best he can by moving her butt one after the other. He has little space, he still manages to position his dick against her ass, above Colin's, by forcing he can get a few centimeters of his cock in, Kate feels her ass opening under his push, when he penetrates her more deeply Brown launches, "You wanted us to break your butt..."

As soon as they start moving together it triggers a new pleasure for Kate and she screams out her pleasure without restraint, "Yes... Fuck me the asssss... Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Smash meeeeeee..."

Anthony, who is facing her, grabs her tits, pulls on them and slaps them, increasing her excitement even more. He accelerates his movements before withdrawing all of a sudden, "Open your mouth...", he comes to spit all in her face and forces her to clean his still swollen and dripping dick with her tongue. Kate sucks him to the last drop.

Hunt still fucks her ass for a long time. He finally released himself on her breasts, in several long gushes, some of which crashed on her chin to stream later into her neck. He claps Brown's hand, "Damn, we kicked your ass, your asshole stays open!!!!!”

"Yeah... I can't take it anymore! " Kate blows, exhausted but fulfilled. 

The next morning, Liz insists on going to Harrods' house and only wants Kate with her. The two women return early in the afternoon.

Three hours later everyone goes to the airport except Brown.

Kate is surprised and Bracken, anticipating the question, says, "Anthony had to go back to New York, urgent business to be solved!”

Two hours later, the plane landed at Orly Sud.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks for your aid, Ben, because English is still not my mother language.

Kate is very surprised by Anthony's absence, at no time the day before, nor this morning, he told her about a return to New York.  
Throughout the flight, she tried to be alone with Liz to find out more, but without success.  
As soon as the plane stopped, a big 4x4 and 5 sedans stopped nearby. Six men came out, four arranged themselves in a semicircle, with their backs turned to the plane, except for two standing in front of the platform that the pilot was deploying.   
Kate and Lewis go down first, the older one welcomes them « Lieutenant-Colonel Pierre Durand, GIGN commander. One of my teams, led by Lieutenant Alex Martin, will provide protection for Senator Bracken while he is in France! » he points to the man beside him.  
Kate and Lewis introduce themselves, they are quickly joined by Bracken himself.  
Once the luggage was loaded, the spouses Bracken, Kate and Durand got into the 4x4, Lewis and his French counterpart, Alex Dupont, in the lead car.  
The procession starts, heading for Mandarin Oriental, a luxury hotel a stone's throw from Place Vendôme, in the heart of the beautiful districts of Paris.  
From the beginning of the trip, Bracken and Durand were opposed on how to protect him, « Colonel, we'll clear this up tonight.. », the rest of the trip was silent, barely disturbed by Liz who tried to keep the conversation to a minimum.  
Arriving at the hotel, Bracken goes directly to the reception to check in, « I would like to have a meeting room, is that possible? »  
« Of course Senator, Ginseng room on the 1st floor..... », the employee hands him a key.  
Bracken turns to his wife, « Liz, go upstairs and settle in...I have to talk to these gentlemen... »  
Everyone sits in the room, around the tables arranged in a "U" shape, Durand and Bracken, who waves to Kate to come to his left, president, the two security teams are facing each other.  
Bracken is very direct, « Colonel, let me be very clear...The person in charge of my security is Detective Kate Beckett! Your men will be under her command! »  
« "Senator, there is no way... »  
« It's either that or I hire a private security and you will ensure the consequences in case of a problem... »  
Durand looks at his subordinate nodding to accept, « All right, senator! »  
Bracken waved to Kate who spoke, « Colonel, we won't need your men for the two nights the senator spends here at the hotel. We will meet in the morning at 8am to determine the program of the day! »  
Durand clenches his teeth, « As you wish... » Then turns to these men, « Gentlemen, you can go, Alex, stay a minute... »  
Bracken says, « I can already tell you that tomorrow evening I will be at the Pullman, at the base of the Eiffel Tower for a party... »  
Martin hands a card, « Kate, my personal cell phone number... Feel free to call me for any reason... »  
« Detective….Thank you, Lieutenant, but that won't be needed. See you here tomorrow at 8:00! »  
The two Frenchmen leave the room, in the elevator, Durand lets go, « Beautiful American girl but a broomstick in the ass... I feel bad for her boyfriend! »  
The next day, everyone is in the same room, Bracken gives his agenda, « I will be at the National Assembly from 10am to 2pm and then Matignon, then an appointment with the opposition leader and finally this evening at 8pm, the party. My wife also has planned activities, her protection will be provided by Detective Beckett..... »  
Martin interjects, « But Senator, it's not enough, I could... »  
« Liz only wants her. A car and an agent will do, you'll stay with me. And between us, it's much more confidential... Gentlemen, have a coffee, we're leaving in an hour! »  
Bracken and Kate go back to the suite.

Liz joins the ambassador at the American war cemetery in Suresnes to lay a wreath and then the two women have lunch together at Fouquet's.  
« Kate, can I ask you a personal question? »  
Kate's embarrassed, « " Still go, Liz.. »  
« Where are you with Richard Castle? »  
Kate is surprised, « Why are you asking me for this? »  
« Kate, please...... » "She insists  
« Well... Rick and I..... Since I accepted this job, it's....complicated... But..... » Kate hesitates, not really sure what to say.  
Liz cuts her, « Anthony...I heard a conversation between Will and him. You had sexual relations in Chicago and London....... »  
« Liz, I...... »  
« I'm not judging you, Kate... but I consider this boy my son... Don't play with him! »  
Kate is stunned. Liz thinks she's the one who's taking advantage of Brown...  
She insists, « Why work for Will, if it's going to cost you your relationship with Castle? Is your career so important? »  
« My career? »  
« Well, if Will is elected, he will keep you with him at the White House, so... »  
« I didn't have much of a choice... »  
« We always have a choice, Kate..... »  
Kate remains silent for several minutes, Liz sees that the discussion has disturbed her, she wants to relax the atmosphere, « Do you have a dress for tonight? »  
« A dress? For tonight? »  
« For Eric's party... You're coming with us, it'll take your mind off it... You'll see, he's handsome! » She adds with a wink, « and single...... »  
Liz takes matters into her own hands, together they visit two shops and then she calls Eric.

At eight o'clock, the procession stops in front of the hotel entrance, Lewis and Martin will be inside the lounge, the other men will remain in the lobby.  
Erick Vaughn, a young billionaire businessman and the campaign's main lender, organized this reception to celebrate his 40th birthday this evening. He himself greeted the guests with great courtesy, seeing the Brackens and Kate approaching, he looked at her from head to toe.  
She wears a long evening dress, black, in jersey, ultra sexy with its cleavage split up to the navel which shows the birth of her breasts and a very slender naked back. The asymmetrical slit goes up very high, almost at hip level, stripping her leg with each step.  
« Welcome to our future president... Will, you're a very lucky man... »   
Liz kisses Eric and introduces her, « Detective Kate Beckett. She's Will's security manager... »  
He takes off Kate's jacket himself with a lot of class.  
Kate suddenly feels undressed, it must be said that the dress doesn't hide much.  
Vaughn, delighted with what he discovered, complimented Kate on her outfit, « You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman of the evening... », she thanked him timidly.   
He reaches out his arm to her and she grabs it. Eric guides them to their table.  
Bracken notes that many men do not take their eyes off Kate, many looks are on her.   
They meet a waiter with a tray full of champagne glasses, Vaughn grabs one and hands it to her.  
She needs it to relax. Seeing the speed at which she was falling down, Vaughn introduced her to a second one.  
She already feels a little tipsy, she shouldn't have had a drink with Bracken before leaving the suite.  
Eric smiles and sits in the chair next to her, facing the Brackens.

After a quarter of an hour of conversation with the other four occupants of their table, Bracken thought that the drug had to take effect now.  
He doubled the dose in the glass she drank before leaving the suite. He takes his cell phone and types a SMS.  
Kate sees her phone vibrating on the dining table, it's a message from Bracken « Enlarge your cleavage and take off your panties… »  
She looks at him, he nods at her. She gets up and says, « Excuse me, I have to go to the toilets... »  
She looks at her reflection in the mirror in the ladies' room and thinks she's going to have her breasts in the air.   
However, she can' t resist to execute her, she spreads the fabric until her tits are already stretched, the nipples are partially visible.  
She lowers her thong, puts it in her bag under her gun. She's totally naked under her dress like Bracken asked her to.   
When she comes back to sit at the table, with her eyes lowered on her plate, she feels Bracken's eyes on her.  
She is no surprise when Vaughn puts his hand under the table, on her knee. He leans towards her and asks her in a low voice, « Spread your thighs.... », Once again she doesn't resist.  
Slowly his hand moves up along her thigh inexorably to her pussy without meeting a barrier, he understands that she has no underwear.  
« You are totally naked under your dress... » he said to her.  
Kate, very embarrassed, with a confused look, feels blushing, she looks down, « You're a slut... », she thinks that Vaughn is right, that's what she has become.   
Tonight maybe more than usual, she is totally waxed, as Anthony asked her yesterday and just because it made her wet, but now her excitement is out of control.  
With her outfit, she is sensitive to the situation in which she finds herself, groped under the table in the middle of a party, it excites her, her pussy starts to get wet.   
She likes being a bitch..., the more Bracken makes her fucked,more she want to be.   
« You're soaking... » he said to her.  
She blushes without answering.   
After about ten minutes and two more glasses of champagne, Vaughn invited her to dance. He took her by the hand and took her onto the floor with authority, Kate on her high heels, let herself be led.  
He grabs her by the waist and starts an infernal dance, with his leg between Kate's thighs, he caresses her back and his hand goes down on her buttocks, through the thin fabric of the dress.  
Kate, straddling this leg between her thighs, feels a lump in his zipper.   
He leans to her ear, a riddle, detective, « Do you know the difference between a sucker and a good sucker? »  
She steps back and looks at him without answering  
« You don't now? I'll tell you later...... »  
They followed with a second dance, Vaughn said to her by ear, « At the end of this song, you're going to go down to the men's room, enter a cabin, and caress yourself. No more locking the door! »  
Kate knows she has to refuse, but she is now totally excited. At the last note of music, she leaves the track and goes to the toilet.  
Lewis who has been watching her for a while now with Vaughn tells Martin, « Watch at BW, I'm going to get some fresh air for 5 minutes..... » And he goes behind her.

Kate arrives at the toilet entrance, she hesitates for a second but enters the men's area. Fortunately for her, empty. She enters a cabin, sits on the toilet, raises her dress, spreads her legs wide open and begins to caress herself.   
She knows that Vaughn will join her very soon.   
Indeed, he didn't take long. The door opens wide, Vaughn stays outside, watching her show off smiling, « Will has a hell of a bitch as his security chief... Suck my dick!»  
He undoes the belt from his pants, then unbuttoned it to make it fall off.   
Kate takes the dick half-bound with her hands and starts jerking it off.  
« I asked you to suck my dick, not jerk me off. Then suck my dick! »  
She takes it in her mouth and begins her blowjob. She is active, playing perfectly with her tongue all along its length, lingering the glans.....  
« So, you want to know what the difference is between a sucker and a good sucker?»  
As she continued to pump it, she looked at it and blinked, « Well, a sucker spits out the sperm while a good one swallows it conscientiously. So, in which category do you belong? »  
She doesn't answer but swallows his dick down his throat.  
Vaughn directs his hands towards her breasts, takes them out of the dress and caresses them intensely.   
Quickly, he lifted her up, turned her around and leaned against the wall. He lifts the dress, stripping her buttocks, directs his cock towards her pussy and slowly penetrates it.  
Kate has a flash of lucidity, « Shit, I'm getting fucked in the men's room at a party by a guy I didn't know one hour ago..... »  
But Vaughn's comings and goings made Kate moan, which left no doubt about what they were doing, despite the door being locked up.  
Any man who comes to the toilet can hear about it.  
Eric grabs her doggy style, grasping her breasts in turn, pinching her nipples.  
« You were hungry for this....To be fucked like a slut! » Eric whispered in her ear.  
He holds her with all his energy, caressing her buttocks with one hand and her breasts with the other. Kate feels her orgasm coming and struggles not to scream knowing that people can wait outside.  
Eric enters and exits her trying to go as deep as possible with each new penetration. He pulls her hair so she can back her head, « You like that, don't you, getting fucked like a bitch? You like that, don't you... »  
« Yes, I love it....Continuous....hardeeeeer! »  
« Do you want some more? You want me to fuck your ass? »  
« Yes, go ahead, get me high! Oh, shit, it's goooooood........ »  
« Tell me you want me to fuck your ass... That you're just a bitch....... »  
« Yes, come….Fuck my ass, come fuck the good little whore ass..... »  
He comes out of her pussy and without any preparation goes straight into her ass almost immediately causing her orgasm, « Yes, yes, yes, yes, yessssssss.... »  
Eric soon enjoys it too, « Come here and open your mouth..... »  
He gets out of her ass and presents her his cock. Kate opens her mouth, introduces it to her and he cums in it.  
She continues to pump it out to the last drop, takes the dick out of her mouth, looks Eric in the eye and swallows, « So, what kind of category do I belong to????? »  
« The one of the good suckers, the really good ones... for sure.... » He puts his pants back on and exits the cabin, leaving her to face the men outside if necessary.  
Kate puts her dress back on, adjusts her hair and gently opens the door.  
She is relieved when she doesn't see anyone. She leaves the cabin and leans over the sink to rinse her mouth, when she gets up, she notices Lewis leaning into the front door frame.  
He smiles, she blushes with shame, but without saying a word, he leaves.  
Kate doesn't go back into the dining room, she sends a message to Bracken and goes straight back to the hotel.

 

At the same time New York....

Rick sits in his usual stand at the Old Haunt, since Kate left, he has used to spend part of his evenings there and avoid dining alone at the loft.  
When he hears the front door open, he automatically looks up from his plate. When he sees Brown advancing in his direction, he is on his guard, when he comes to sit in front of him, rage takes over.  
« Mr. Castle, I have a little present for you...... » Anthony puts a tablet on the table and starts a video.  
Rick sees Kate undressing in what he thinks is an underground car park, he stops the reading.  
Behind the counter Brian looks at the scene, seeing this guy come in who went straight to Rick's table put him on alert and the look his boss gave him, even more so. He goes there naturally, « Good evening,Mister, boss... You want something? » he takes the opportunity to stare at Brown.  
« It's okay Brian, I can handle... »  
He returned to his job and put a baseball bat close at hand and continued to be watching Rick.  
« Mr. Castle, you'll end up watching these videos... Your ex-girlfriend is a bitch who just wanted to be taken in charge. It's been done... Forget her! It's an advice... »  
« If not? »  
« These videos will be published...... »  
Rick's hand is tightening on the fork he's been holding since Brown arrived.  
"We're not together anymore....She's an adult, she can do whatever she wants with her ass... Do as you wish, I don't care at all! », he tries to keep his poker face.  
« If we talk about your contract..... »  
« Contract? What are you talking about, Brown? »  
« $1 million to have Will killed... You're going to remove it or a redhead may pay the price..... »  
« Are you threatening my daughter? »  
« Or your mother...... »  
It's too much for Rick, the weeks of training he took at Langley to write Derrick Storm are now coming to the surface.  
Before Brown has time to react, Rick draws him to himself on the table and places the fork on his throat, « I put a contract for Bracken's head and I'm going to double the bonus... But if anything happens to my daughter, my mother or Kate, I'll kill you with my own hands... »   
A few drops of blood appear on Anthony's neck.  
Rick grabs his arm and locks it behind his back while holding the fork in place.  
Brian rushed, « Boss...... »  
« Open the door so I can throw him out... »  
Brian does it and Rick directs Brown to the exit while tightening his grip on his arm.  
When they arrived outside, Rick raised his arm sharply upwards, dislocating his shoulder. He throws him violently on the sidewalk that Brown hits with his head.  
« Don't forget what I told you, Brown....I'll kill you myself..... » Then he goes back inside.  
Anthony gets up as well as he can, groggy and with his head bloody. He stops the first taxi available but as soon as he rushes into it the pain is too strong, he faints.  
The driver takes him to the nearest hospital.

 

In Paris...

2 hours earlier, Bracken was surprised by Kate's message that she was feeling unwell and that she was going straight back to the hotel.  
Then he had a little talk with Eric....  
With Liz, they are also getting ready to come home when his phone rings, « Mr. Bracken? Carole from Bellevue Hospital. Are you Mr. Brown Anthony's emergency contact? »  
« To Anthony???? Yes, of course... What happened to him, is it bad? »  
« Sir, we don't give this information by phone..... »  
Bracken explodes... « Listen to me carefully... Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Senator Bracken, your future president... So either you give me news of Anthony or I call your boss right now... »  
Carole stops for a while and then goes on, « Mr. Brown is in the OR. Broken clavicle and subdural hematoma to be resorbed! »  
« Do you know what happened? »  
« Mr. Brown was ambushed on the street, a taxi picked him up on the sidewalk and left him in the emergency room... »  
« Thank you... » and he hangs up thinking, « Anthony under attack? Just when he's supposed to meet Castle? The coincidence is too big... »  
« "Will, what's wrong? » asks Liz.  
« It was Bellevue Hospital, Anthony was attacked... »  
« Oh, my God... »  
« "It's all right, darling, just the shoulder, but they have to operate on him! Come on, let's go back to the hotel! Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon, with jet lag, I can go see him!!!!!! »

The next morning, Bracken quickly sent the two scheduled appointments with Americans living in France.  
He hadn't planned on telling Kate about Anthony, but Liz did.  
At 2:30 pm, the Gulfstream 650 leaves Orly Sud and during the flight, Bracken gets organized.   
He wants to be able to talk quietly with Anthony, « Detective Beckett, you will escort Liz, the team will come with me... »  
When the plane lands in La Guardia, 6 hours later, 3 Secret Service cars are already waiting.  
Bracken leaves for Bellevue  
Kate and Liz for the Upper East Side where the Bracken family occupies a small 3-storey building on 82nd Street.

Bracken rushes into Brown's room, four guys stayed in the cars, Lewis and Garcia are in the corridor.  
« Anthony, how are you? » asks Bracken, worried.  
« Today is fine, Will. There's no more pain... That bastard Castle... »  
« What happened? »  
Brown tells the story of the encounter with Rick in detail, « ...and when I mentioned a redhead, Castle went mad!...He attacked me by the throat...with a fork...Will, I thought he was going to kill me...You were right, I misjudged him...He has guts, writerboy ! He even admitted that he was the one who made the contract on your head... »  
« But Anthony, your shoulder?...how.... »  
"That's him, Will!....... Castle...An arm lock...He knew exactly what he was doing...Will, I've rarely been taken like this...Are you sure he doesn't have any secrets?  
What are we going to do with him? Shall we shoot him? »  
Bracken reflects on Anthony's words, he knows Castle has contacts in the CIA or the FBI, he may be more infiltrated than he imagined... He has to find out. « We'll see... For now, we'll take care of your health! When are you leaving? »  
« Tomorrow! »  
« Fine, you come and stay at my place for a while, we'll advise... »  
« See you tomorrow, Anthony...... » Bracken is going home.  
He keeps Liz informed of Anthony's condition and calls the entire security team into his office.  
« As you probably know, Anthony was molested yesterday... I'm going to stay a week here in New York.   
I don't need you six... Two of you will be more than enough and Detective Beckett is on the place anyway.....  
Lewis and Garcia who are single stay, the others, you take your week off.....  
Detective, tomorrow afternoon, you will pick up Anthony at Bellevue Hospital and bring him here. You can return to your position at NYPD....  
You may dispose...... »  
For the first time in more than two weeks, Kate is able to go home. 

The next morning, she returns to the 12th precinct.  
On the way, she stops at the morgue, Lanie is excited, « Girl, you look beautiful....The travels have done you good.. »  
« Stop it, Lanie... I slept in my bed for the first time since.. »  
« At your place? You didn't go by the loft? »  
« We didn't really leave each other on good terms... »  
« When was the last time you called Castle? »  
« It's complicated... »  
« Now, girl....... »  
« Lanie... »  
« Now...... » but Kate is obstinate, she doesn't call, she types a message, « I'm back. Can we meet? »  
To her great surprise, the answer is immediate, « Of course!.. Tonight?... Dinner at the loft? Mother and Alexis are not here for a while... »  
« Is that a date? »  
« It’sthat's what you want it to be, Kate....... »  
« See you later, Rick... »  
Seeing her smile, Lanie intervenes, « So everything is getting better with your partner? »  
« Maybe... But before that, I have to get Anthony home from Bellevue... »  
« Anthony ???? »  
« Brown....... The boss of... »  
« Is it « Anthony » now? »  
Kate knows the ground is getting sluggish, she could never resist an interrogation of her best friend, she looks down, « We've been working together for 2 months... »  
« You've been working with them for years and it's still Espo and Ryan...Noooo...Damn, Kate, don't tell me you had sex with him? That you cheated on Rick???? »  
« Lanie, technically Rick and I..... »  
« Tomorrow evening at my house... Girls' night... No fail! Cheating on Rick... »; she dismisses her coldly, « See you tomorrow... »

Kate spends the morning at her office investigating Anthony's aggression. No complaints have been filed, no one has heard about it...There’s something wrong.  
At 2:30 pm, she passes by Bellevue and picks him up, the reception is cold, he greets her with a simple, « Hello detective... »  
The journey to the Brackens' house is quiet.  
Finally, when they enter the building, Lewis greets them at the door and points to the stairs, « BW is up there... »  
Garcia greets her, « Boss… »  
Anthony goes up and Kate follows him.  
As soon as she got upstairs, she heard the Bracken throwing from her desk, « I was too nice... You're going to get back into good practice, bitch... Get naked!!!! »  
Kate looks to Anthony, « But... »  
« You better obey, bitch...... »  
She starts undressing while Brown joins Bracken.

They don't do anything sexual with her, just sit naked in the living room chair while they work in the office.  
After an hour, someone knocks on the door, it's Lewis. Bracken gets up to open the door, he goes behind her, « Spread your legs!!!!!! ».   
He watches her obey and will open the door.   
Kate's heart is missing a beat, fortunately for her, the chair turns its back on the door.  
Bracken brings Lewis in and they go straight into the office.   
After a few minutes, he came out, this time accompanied by Brown. Lewis addresses her, « Boss, I need to see you.. »   
Kate's heart is pounding but she tries to keep her voice normal and answers by simply turning her head, « I'll be coming down in 5 minutes Lewis ! »  
« Okay boss, see you soon!!!!! » the tall black man is leaving.  
Bracken comes out of the office, « You would have seen him here... »  
He comes to stand in front to Kate, who hasn't moved an inch, her legs still spread as far apart as the armrests of the chair allow.   
« Come on bitch, you can get dressed and go home... »  
After talking with her agents about their activity for the coming week, Kate goes home to prepare for the evening at the loft.

She just missed José Torres visiting Brown.  
After hearing from him over a cup of coffee with Bracken, José asked his childhood friend, « Can you give me the phone number of the slut you brought to Chicago for Jesse? »  
Bracken remains silent, he has understood that the two men are talking about Kate but he is waiting for the next step.  
« Yes, of course... » Anthony doesn't like where the conversation is going at all.  
« Why...?? »  
« My construction workers have done well... They'll deliver faster than expected, I'd like to give them a little extra… »  
« An extra ???? »  
« Yes, I'm going to offer them your bitch... »  
Bracken jumps at the opportunity... « That's a good idea, Jose... How many guys do you got?? »  
« About fifteen... »  
He's going to make Kate pay for Anthony's hurt and Castle's contract, « Fucked by 15 guys...Goood… » he thought to himself.  
He wanted to find her worse as punishment, much worse, but that will do for now....   
« And when is that coming? »  
« Tomorrow night would be great... »  
« Well, Anthony's gonna fix it for you....Right? »  
He has already humiliated her and made her fucked by several men but this is a whole other step... It will be guys on a train... And without their presence, in more, until then, one of them has always been present. He wonders if she is submissive at that level, but he knows how to shock her a little....  
At Bracken's request, Brown accepts, « I'll take care of it later, José.....I'll keep you informed... »   
About ten minutes later, Torres left...  
« Will, are you sure... »  
« Anthony, no discussion... You're getting too nice to that whore... Let me do that!!!!!»  
An hour later, he sends a message to José by Brown, « It's OK, you come and pick up her tomorrow night at 6pm at Will's... »

Kate arrives a little early, she's lucky, there's a place right in front of the loft, across the street. She parks and gets out of the car.   
She turns her head to look at the windows of what has been - or is - her home.   
And reality hits her in the face by staring at the front of the luxury apartment: Rick never had to be at her side, he chose to do it, for love....  
She left his house to take down his mother's killer, but a month later she is still at the same point. Her investigation hasn't progressed an inch.  
But she may have lost the best thing that ever happened in her life: Richard Castle  
She came out of her thoughts by a horn blow, she crosses and climbs under the porch, greeting Edouardo as she passes.  
She is now impatient, the elevator ride seems to take hours, she ends up knocking on the door of the loft.  
Castle opens, he is simply dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, the look that Kate prefers.  
He steps away to let her in.  
She has come to talk, but she's watching Rick very closely. He seems thinner and has under-eye bags.  
She walks past the kitchen where she sees two plates on the islet with candles and a rose.  
She sits on the couch. A few moments later, Rick joined her, handed her a glass of wine and sat in the chair, facing her.   
She's disappointed, she would have preferred to have him installed next to her, as usual.  
« You wanted to meet me? »  
Kate is hesitating for a moment. This morning, when she sent her SMS, she expected him to ignore it or never want to see her again.   
Now he seems almost happy that she's here... He's preparing a dinner for her....  
Forgetting the words she had planned, she suddenly asked, « Why are you being so good to me? », she waits for him to be angry.  
Rick calmly answers, « Kate, am I hurt? Yes, I thought we were a couple but I know that your mother's case is all about you, much more important than I am. You're ready to do anything to bring down that bastard Bracken. I was ready to help you but in this case, you lose all rational judgment, you go for it head-on... I don't know what you are involved in, or rather, with what I have seen, I know it only too much....  
So it's time for me to move on, it's difficult but someday I'll get it done... »  
Kate feels tears coming, she lowers her eyes, looks at her hands and twists them nervously.   
She lifts her head, wipes a tear, « I'm sorry, Rick. So terribly sorry....Rick, I... I don't want you to quit... I have... I'm so shameful of myself!!!!! »  
« Kate, you can't just come in here and apologize... and with a snap of your fingers everything goes back to the way it was..... Maybe it's a good idea if we have a break... »  
« Noooo! » she shouts, angry, frustrated.  
She gets up to stand in front of him, « It won't be the same anymore. I want... I want... I want... », she sits on his knees, straddles his thighs and presses her lips against his.  
The kiss quickly gets hot, she asks for access to his mouth which he grants easily. Their two tongues meet and suddenly he moves back, « A piercing? Kate, how long have you had a piercing on your tongue? »  
She doesn't answer right away, she looks down and blushes.  
Rick understood, « Bracken...... »  
And suddenly the images of the videos come back to him, he has always been making love to her but Bracken made her fucked by Brown and other people... And he saw her loving being treated like a sex object. She just enjoys being submissive and banged....  
That's going to change, he'll show her that he can do it too, « Undress and get down on your knees, you stupid bitch!!! »"  
« What? Rick, that...... »  
« I said get naked and get down on your knees! » She obeys, kneels down and starts undoing her shirt.  
Rick leans forward, grabs her by the hair and his mouth attacks Kate's one with a furious kiss. She pants when they separate.   
Rick now slips to her cheek, chin and finally her neck.  
She finally gets rid of her top and unplugs her bra.   
She gets up to lower her pants and thong in the same movement and then gets back on her knees.  
Rick saw her pussy shaved totally and his blood pressure is rising even higher.  
« Who is this for? Bracken or Brown???? », he became even more angry.   
He gets up, « Come on, follow me like the bitch you are... »  
She follows him on all fours to the bedroom.  
« Put yourself on the bed! » , he moves in behind her, « I'm gonna fuck you, bitch... ». He easily enters her pussy.   
She is opened and he wonders if it is the treatment she has undergone over the past month that has made her like that.  
He looks down at her ass, « Who was your last fucker: Bracken, Brown or any other??? »  
Kate remains silent.  
He steps back so that the tip of his cock is just inside her and slaps her ass.   
« My girlfriend... », he slaps her and penetrates her all at once and then moves back again without leaving her pussy.  
« Is a submissive bitch... » He hits her again violently and enters into her completely.  
Rick realized that when he slapped her ass, her pussy contracted, making her tight.  
He wonders if he hurt her and then thinks about the videos he saw, she loves being abused, humiliated... She loves it a lot!   
« No, a hooker working with her ass » he slaps her again and she squeezes herself.   
He hits her again and moves back, « Made to obey! », another slap in the face.  
She' s still squeezing.   
He hits her more violently and moves back again!   
« A whore getting smashed.. » New slap and she gets tight.  
« Her pussy and ass fucked by anyone... » »  
Kate lets go by reaching out her hand « Ahhhhhhhhhh.... Yessssssss.... » She catches his nuts.  
Rick grabbed her hips and with a violent blow of his kidney sent his pelvis to crash on her buttocks.  
He keeps slapping her on the ass, alternating buttocks until he feels like he's about to explode.   
Kate enjoys before him and shouts loud enough for the whole building to hear, « Go ahead Riiiiiiiiiiick..... Fuck, fuuuuck me... Yesssssssss..... »  
He keeps hitting her until he spreads inside her and falls beside her.  
She pushes him on his back and crawls halfway over him, kissing him, whispering: « I love you, Rick! I can only love you! »  
Then she adds in a loud voice, « Rick, I made you suffer.... Fuck me like the bitch I am... Smash me, I deserve it.... Smash my pussy, my ass, deep, hard... I want to be your bitch, I'll do anything, I'll do whatever you want .....  
With you, it's the greatest of all time.......I'm yours, only yours..... »  
Rick listens to her and his resolutions disappear as their lips meet.  
And suddenly, all his resentment explodes again.  
Getting Kate naked and begging on him made him very hard.   
He turns her over on her stomach and puts himself behind her and quickly he puts his cock in her ass that he is surprised to enter so easily.  
Kate screams in surprise, Rick withdraws slightly to dive back into her more deeply  
Kate screams again, « Oh, yes… Yessss, yessssss…. Fuck my assssss... » and enjoys.  
Rick doesn't make love to her, he screws her until he can't think anymore, until he thinks of nothing but his own pleasure.  
Quickly, he too enjoys and empties into her his resentment, his hatred but also his love and his desire contained for a long time.  
Then, slowly, he relaxes, while continuing to keep his ex or new girlfriend by the hips, his dick still hard and stuck in her ass.  
Kate moans and trembles, it takes her several minutes to recover from her orgasm.  
She turns her head and Rick sees a big lazy smile on her lips.   
« It looks like I'm going to have to stay another moment like that... »   
Then she smiles even more broadly by moving her butt slightly.  
« Get out of my ass. I want to clean your dick, with my mouth... »  
Rick lets herself do it, and indeed, his cock has never been so well cleaned.  
« Rick, I'm your bitch, your private fucking bitch... »  
Rick is sober, he has regained his senses and, worried, answers: « Kate, you feel guilty but I don't want to be the owner of a slave... »   
He adds with a smile, « Well, maybe a sex slave..... »   
Then he takes it seriously, « As for being a prostitute ….. Well, OK, you are one for Bracken and Brown but you've never made me pay to have sex..... »  
But he finally burst out laughing.  
Kate laughs too, « Yes, I remember... But Rick believe me, I promise you, if we have to get back together, I'll be your bitch! Your personal and private bitch... » and she adds by turning it on, « Well, unless you want to have me fucked by other men...or women.... »

She spends the night at the loft but the next morning, she receives a message from Bracken, « Bitch, 6pm at my place.... Only a little dress..... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update, first of all computer problems that I had to change and currently health that will delay the release of the last chapter....  
> See you soon


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks for your aid, Ben, because English is still not my mother language.

Rick hears the message on the phone and sees Kate's change in attitude.  
"It's Bracken, isn't it?’’  
"Yes..."  
"Work?’’  
She doesn't answer and Rick raises his voice, "What does the asshole want?’’  
"For me to go to his house... Tonight!’’  
"Wait, he wants you to go....Not for work? Seriously? You're not gonna go, I hope.’’  
"Rick, I can't refuse. ‘’  
"You can’t refuse? No one's forcing Kate Beckett to do anything if she doesn't want to. You screwed up our relationship for this job, so you can investigate him. Is it that important? More than us? What happens when the next case comes up and you have to choose again? I know you won't choose me, because I was never your first choice. I saw it with Demming or Josh. If someone comes to you with a carrot, you will choose the carrot and dump me even if you can have both. Look, there, he whistles and you run! Unless you like it."  
She gets carried away, "How can you.....’’  
He screams even louder, "I saw the videos. Brown brought them to me at the Old Haunt. Moreover, he didn't come for nothing. Is his shoulder is fine? They don't force you much. And you seem to like it. Piercing was whose idea? Bracken or Brown? Otherwise how has your investigation has progressed? Is Bracken gonna fall soon?’’  
Kate remains silent and looks down.  
"So you fuck Bracken for nothing.’’  
She cuts it off, "I don't fuck........ ‘’  
"No, just with Brown's other asshole and a few others from what I've seen. We're back to the beginning. No one ever made you do anything. So you must like being treated like a whore."  
She remains silent.  
Rick points to the door, "Go away and only come back if you have answers.’’  
He walks towards the door and opens it, she follows him, and as she walks out the door, he says, "I'll never let him become president."  
She thinks about the contract on Bracken, "Rick, you don't have..."  
He cuts her off, "Go ahead, go investigate, go be a hooker," and he slams the door in her face.

 

"Do you believe it, Lanie? I spent the night with him and he kicked me out. He doesn't understand that I have to do it. I have to investigate Bracken! Damn, he's the one who's responsible for my mother's death.’’   
Angrily she takes another sip of her wine.  
On the other side of the table of the restaurant they chose for their dinner, Lanie looks at her without saying anything.  
"What?" asks Kate, scowling. "Do you think like Rick? I thought you'd be on my side!’’  
"I'm your best friend Kate, I know how much your mother's case means to you, but I understand Castle's point of view. He's on your side too, but he can't say Amen to everything you do. How many times have you called him since you took this fucking job? Never. This is the first time you've come to see him."  
"Lanie I was busy, but I spent the night with him, we made love. He knows I'm in love with him."  
"Does he know that? You told him??? .Kate, I know you girl. This case consumes you, you had sex with Brown, just to advance your investigation. Well, from what Castle told me, with as many others as Brown. I don't know what you got yourself into."  
"Wait, you met Castle?’’  
"Several times. He trusts me enough to keep me informed of the progress of his investigation."  
"His investigation? What investigation?’’  
"Girl, did you really think he was going to stand by? He's hunting Bracken and he has the means!’’  
Kate squeals in a half-furious low voice, "I spent the night with him and he didn't tell me anything.’’  
Lanie laughs, "You were too busy," then gets serious again. "Kate, he's been after Bracken since the second you left the loft!’’  
"Where is he at now? What did he find?’’  
"Girl, I may be your best friend, but you don't have this conversation with me. All I can tell you is that he's investigating with someone from the FBI he can trust. What you've done in the last few weeks is not acceptable to Castle. Imagine if the roles were reversed, you'd be crazy. You have to apologize to him, you have to tell him exactly what's going on. Together, you could bring Bracken down, but don't hide anything from him, writerboy deserves it. But girl, I'm going to tell you as a friend, you're going to have a lot of hard work to do to be forgiven. I don't know exactly what you did, but you might have pushed Castle a little too far this time!’’  
Kate stays silent. She thinks, Lanie's right. She now understands Castle's reaction this morning, why he was so angry. She got so involved in the case that she blew it. If she wants to get out of it, it can only be with Rick's help.  
"Someone from the FBI he can trust ?" It's certainly Jordan Shaw.   
She has to apologize, be totally honest with him and try to fix this. She's going to call him tonight, as soon as she gets back from Bracken's.  
"Thank you Lanie.’’

 

Kate arrives at the entrance of the building. She rings. Garcia opens the door. He is surprised to see her.  
"Boss? Aren't you on vacation?"  
"Hi Juan! Bracken asked me to come and see him. Is he upstairs?’’  
The agent nods and moves aside to let her in.  
Kate quickly climbs the stairs and arrives at the first floor. Bracken's in his office.  
"Right on time. Come here, Bitch!’’  
If she still had doubts, she now knows why she is here.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?’’  
Kate looks at him without understanding.  
"I've been too nice to you lately. Get naked!’’  
Without arguing, she undid her trench coat and appeared in a dress. Bracken waves at her to keep going, she slides the straps and the dress falls at her feet.  
"Sit on the chair with your legs on the armrests."  
She obeys, taking the position requested, her legs widely spread.  
"Slide your ass to the edge and spread more. I want to see your pussy half-open, Bitch!’’  
She obeys and spreads her thighs even further.  
Bracken opens the drawer of her desk, grabs something and joins her. He presents her with a gag, "Open your mouth!" He puts it in place. Then out of his pocket he takes out the chain and the two breast clips. The pain of the bite is suppressed by the gag.  
"You don't move without my permission! Understand, Bitch?’’  
Kate nods "Yes !".  
A few minutes later, she heard Garcia's voice again, "Senator, Director Morris is here!’’  
"Let him come up!’’  
Kate is both disgusted and excited to find herself in front of one of the FBI directors.  
Bracken welcomes him, "David, I hope you bring me good news."  
"Good evening, Will.’’  
"Come on, let's go to the living room.’’  
Kate sees the two men sit on the couch, facing her.  
Without being surprised at all, Morris tells her, eyes fixed on her pussy, "Detective Beckett, I'm glad to see you again !!’’ then addressing Bracken, "Well, since your security chief is here, we'll take stock of the investigation."  
Without worrying about her presence, the two men chatted for a few minutes and then Morris got up.  
"Will, I'm going back to DC. I'll see you there next week."  
"Wait David. She's gonna give you a little blowjob."  
"Will, I'm in a real hurry."  
"Don't you want to enjoy it? She sucks better than a hooker!’’  
Morris thinks for a few seconds, "No Will, but next week I have to go to Bogota, Colombia, for two days. Do you mind if she comes with me?"  
"No problem, David. You'll see, Detective Beckett is a very dedicated professional…" then turning to Kate, he continues, "Isn't that right, Bitch? "  
She nods her head.  
"So see you next week Detective, Will."  
Bracken walks Morris out of the room.

He pours himself a drink and comes back to sit in front of Kate, "For you, the evening has not yet begun. You disappointed me, barely returned to New York and you have already returned to the writer's house.’’  
Voices can be heard at the bottom and then on the stairs, and finally Brown and his friend José Torres appear.   
He greets Bracken, "Good evening Senator," who shakes his hand. "José."  
Then he sees Kate on the chair and turns to Brown, "You didn't lie to me, the whore is there and they're already ready.’’  
Bracken says, "José, meet Detective Kate Beckett, my security chief.’’  
José looks at him incredulous, "Your security..."  
Brown laughed and his able-bodied arm slapped him on the shoulder, "Come on, let's have a drink and I'll explain.’’

 

As soon as Kate left, Rick took a shower and quickly left the loft. He wandered for hours in Central Park, going over this morning's discussion with Kate. He also thinks about the words spoken last night. He had said them on account of the excitement, in the heat of the moment. Now he feels like she really meant it.  
He's also reviewing Brown's videos. Bracken turned her into a total bitch.   
He thought he was blackmailing her, but he's not so sure anymore. He ends up arriving at the swings, where she asked him to wait for her. He sits down and finally makes a decision; he will bring down Bracken so that she can have a life but it will be without him.   
Finally he ends up in his bar where he got used to taking refuge since Kate left a few weeks earlier. He sits at his usual table and drinks a few too many drinks. His phone rang several times but he didn't even look at who was calling.  
At the counter, the phone rings, Brian answers.  
"Good evening, I'm Dr. Parish, I'm looking for Rick. He's not answering his cell phone.’’  
"Good evening, Doctor! My boss is here.’’  
"Is he all right?’’  
"He drank a little...... well, maybe more than usual."  
"Keep him with you, I'm coming.  
Brian is grateful to Dr. Parish. Tonight his boss looks completely undone.

About twenty minutes later, Lanie appeared, Brian pointed to the table in the back. Rick's head is leaning against the wall, totally absent. He barely reacts when she sits down and then he gives up.  
"It's over Lanie. I’ve stopped paying the fees. You have to know how to withdraw your bets when the game is lost. I’ll take down Bracken and leave."  
"What do you mean you're leaving?’’  
"Alexis is going to Stanford. I'm going to move to LA.’’  
"You give up? After everything you've been through, Richard Castle is giving up? She's crazy about you. She loves you, Rick!’’  
"Yeah. Being a prostitute for Bracken is a funny way to show it."  
He spoke under the influence of the alcohol.  
"What? The prostitute? What are you saying, Rick, are you out of your mind?’’  
The barrier broken, he tells her everything.   
In the end she is stunned by the story ; she even doubts that he is talking about Kate.  
"Rick, it's impossible. It's not her, at all! Are you sure they didn't drug her? With some drugs, we can now…."  
He's a little shaken, he didn't really think about that aspect, but he cuts her off and lets go in a tired tone, "Lanie, I saw all the videos, she's never forced.’’  
"Rick, you're not going to let her down ?’’  
"I'm not letting her down, Lanie, I'm getting her out of there and leaving.’’  
"You must have a discussion with her, Rick. She loves you, she'll want to go with you.’’  
"Thank you Lanie, that's nice of you, but I doubt it. She'll stay with me until the next case or until a guy is in charge of her.’’  
Rick's cell phone rings, he automatically looks at the caller's identity, this time he answers, "Good evening Jordan.’’  
"Rick, we need to meet soon. Tomorrow in DC is it possible?’’  
"Of course, Jordan !’’  
"1:00 p. m.at the ‘Bistrot du coin’. It's a French restaurant on Connecticut Avenue. It would be nice if your father were here too.’’  
"My father?’’  
"Anderson Cross, if you prefer."  
"See you tomorrow, Jordan."

Lanie understood the meaning of the conversation, and immediately starts, "So Rick, is the investigation going well?’’  
"I think Lanie... If Jordan Shaw wants to meet me so soon..."  
"Come on, writerboy, let's go home.’’  
"Yes, sir...... " Rick gets up, Lanie does the same. She takes his arm and both leave the bar.  
Brian raises his thumb towards them, she smiles. Just returned to the loft, Rick booked a seat on a flight and sent a text to the number given by Hunt.

 

"Will, I agree with you, in Chicago, she performed great, but that's something else. She's going to be made available in a construction hut all night. The guys will use her without limit, her pussy, her ass, her mouth, whatever. They don't have enough money to go to the brothel, so they haven't had sex in months. Usually they don't care about how she looks. For them, she's three holes, but when they go to see her.... If she starts, there's no way she'll stop, she must continue until the end.’’  
Bracken is still furious after the attack on Brown, Kate will pay for that and this is the perfect opportunity. If he could even find worse, he would willingly.  
"How many workers José?’’  
"Between 15 and 20, Senator.’’  
Kate looks at Bracken, "Nnnnnnnnn…."  
Bracken cuts her off, "Shut up, Bitch, I'm the one who decides. "  
He comes up to her, takes the gag off her, and whispers in her ear, "Do you want something to happen to your writer? Or his daughter? "  
Then out loud," I'm sure she won't chicken out, right, bitch?’’  
In a trembling voice, she replied, "Yes .Anything you want, Master!’’  
Bracken insists, "You're going to accept everything, Bitch, absolutely everything, " then turning to her, "Don't forget that you will be filmed.’’  
Bracken looks Kate in the eye, waiting for an answer.  
"I will accept everything as usual, Master."  
After hesitation, Brown finally replied, "Okay, that’s good enough for me.’’  
"Well, cock sucker, put on a jacket and let's go !!" says José, then talks to Bracken, "I'll take her to the construction site and go back for her around 7am. She comes back here?"  
"No, her place!’’  
"Wait, Jose, I'll go with you ! " says Brown.  
Bracken hands her a drink, "Here, have a drink before you leave, you'll need it."  
She swallows it all in a flash, grinning under the heat of the alcohol in her throat.  
Bracken smiles, he has doubled the dose of drug.  
Kate, naked under her trench coat, leaves the house with Jose and Anthony. 

After a short 15-minute drive, the car enters a construction site. It is obviously dark. Machines of all sizes are vaguely outlined in the landscape, and several huts, one of which is lit, noises coming from it.  
"Your fuckers, Bitch ! " says José, "Come on, you're expected at 10:30, that gives us barely 15 minutes to get you ready.’’  
With an uncertain step because of her heels on loose ground, she follows them to the abin. When they enter, José turns on the light switch.  
In the center of the room, a piece of leather suspended from the ceiling by four chains, one at each corner, with two rings formed by straps attached to the chains, a sling, as in some BDSM backrooms.   
A guy joins them, a tall Latino, in his thirties, very muscular ; that's Carlos, the foreman.   
He addresses José with a strong Mexican accent, "Finally, you're here Boss, Mr Brown."  
Then seeing Kate, "Oh fuck, you bring us a hell of a piece of ass...... the guys will be happy."  
Anthony talks to Kate, "Take off your clothes and sit on the sling."  
She no longer discusses or turns around, she does it quickly. Here we go, she thinks.  
José intervenes, "I'm going to tie her up. Last time, the girl wanted to stop in the middle of the action and the guys were furious. There is no way to repeat the experience.’’  
He ties her ankles and wrists to the chains, buttocks well at the edge, legs wide apart, holes well exposed, arms fixed and spread over her head. He puts one and then two fingers up her ass to see the elasticity of her hole. He makes a grimace.  
"Damn it, Boss, she's really tight for a prostitute...... with an ass like that she'll enjoy it.’’  
Antony laughs, "Carlos, you're not going to believe this, but she's not a hooker, she's going to do this for fun, to have sex, so you can fuck her without worry."  
Carlos is surprised, "Yeah, even better. I'll still lubricate it a little bit.’’  
He takes a tube of Vaseline and introduces a good dose of gel in her ass. Indeed, he puts both his fingers back up her ass, and finds they slide much better. He adds a third, he forces a little and introduces the fourth.  
Kate moans, "Mmmmmmmm..."  
"You like it, don't you, Bitch? "  
He makes a few thrusts and then takes his hand out. He puts a bottle of poppers in front of her, "Do you want some? It'll help you."  
Anthony intervened, "Noooo, no way, she needs to it feel when she gets fucked up, right, Bitch?"  
"Yes, Master Anthony. "  
She tries to spread her thighs even further, to show her asshole to a possible guy.  
"As you wish, it's her ass."  
Carlos sat down. "Well, you look guys, you do what you want with her, but without damage. And you only fuck her with condoms, is that understood? You have all the night, and don't forget to film it."  
He hands them a small digital camcorder and a large box of condoms.  
"Don't worry, Boss.’’  
José and Anthony leave.

The drug is now taking effect, starting to make her itch in her stomach, she's ready to be filled like a Bitch... She's getting impatient... But why doesn't it start?   
Kate hears voices, men approach, they speak to each other in Spanish. They enter the small room. Three of them stand around her, while others clump outside trying to see through the door.  
A voice rises, "Carlos, can't you put her somewhere else so we can all see her?’’  
‘’Where do you want to go?"  
One guy replied, "In the locker room."  
Another spoke, "Let's just get in the building. We can all fuck her at once!’’  
The others agree, "Yeah, to the work site!"  
"All at once to start..... "  
"We're going to kick that whore's ass.’’  
Carlos accepts, "Okay, guys, we're going to the building site!"  
He approaches Kate and begins to detach her while the workers leave the small room.  
"Follow me, slut..."  
Kate gets out of the sling and comes out completely naked behind Carlos, who’s waving at her, "It's over there."  
He points to a building under construction, about thirty metres away, whose ground floor is lit by site lights.  
She is walking with difficulty because of the heels. Carlos follows her, his eyes fixed on her ass, which he lights up with the flash of the video camera filming. She climbs on the concrete slab through a wooden staircase. As soon as she was in, Carlos grabbed her from behind, one hand on one breast, the other on her pussy.

"Her ass is mine.’’  
Carlos pulls Kate backwards, against him, and forces her to turn her head towards him. "Did you hear Bitch? I'm gonna fuck your ass. The first dick of the evening will be for your ass. Kiss me. Give me your tongue."  
She kisses him while he undoes his pants. He already has a hard-on. He pushes her away a little, spreads her legs, takes his dick in one hand, and very quickly puts on a condom.  
"Spread your butt."  
Kate obeys and Carlos puts his dick against her ass and penetrates it very quickly.  
"Ahhhhhhh....Slowly.’’  
"Shut up, Bitch."  
Carlos pushes suddenly, brutally.  
Fortunately, her ass is well lubricated. He gets in deep. She feels his big balls hitting her butt.  
He grabs her arms, pulls them back and starts to move in rhythm.  
Kate immediately feels pleasure. Under the influence of the drug, she has become a bitch in heat.  
"Yeahhh..... it's so gooood. Come on, yes, fuck me, fuuuuck me. Fuck my ass, fuck my asssss....Yeaaaaaaaaah!"  
Another worker, bald, slightly stout, older than Carlos, stands in front of her. He makes her lean towards his dick. She opens her mouth wide and swallows as much as possible.  
He holds her head and literally fucks her mouth. He must be in need, as he lasts only a short time, no more than 3 to 4 minutes. He spits out his hot sperm, flooding her throat. She swallows part of it, but spits out the rest.  
Behind her, Carlos feels his pleasure coming, "Fuck. I thought I could last longer but this Bitch is really tight. Her ass is pulling the juice out of me."  
He cums in a scream, "Arggggggg..." then callss as he withdraws, "Who wants to take her ass after me?’’

Another guy, Luis, the same size as Carlos this time, with a small beard, replaced him. His dick is already protected, and he easily slips into her ass, already wide from use.  
"Carlos is right. That Bitch has a tight ass for a whore.’’  
He grabs her below the knees, spreads her legs and lifts her up easily, he makes her go up and down on his dick, fucking her very deep.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh.......Mmmmmmmmmm...... " Kate moans under the brutal penetration.  
Another worker stands between her legs. He puts his hands under her ass while Luis grabs her shoulders, "I'm going to take this side. I bet her pussy needs a little attention now!"  
He sits at the entrance of her wet pussy and enters easily.  
"It's the same with the walls of her pussy. That Bitch has had a lot of training."  
Kate is caught in double penetration, standing up, the two workers lifting her up in rhythm until Luis has an idea.  
"Hey Diego, do you remember that whore we saw in that movie, "Only anal", the beautiful blonde?’’  
"The one who gets two dicks in her ass at the same time?’’  
"Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?’’  
"Yeah, man. Let's see if this Bitch can do the same thing.’’  
Diego withdraws from her pussy and sticks his dick next to Luis.   
Kate realizes what's going to happen, " Nooooo, not like thiiiiis... "   
She can't finish her sentence as a third worker just put his dick in her mouth. He placed a stepladder against his friends and climbed up the third step, just at the right height to get sucked.  
Luis remains motionless, at the bottom of Kate's ass, Luis forces a little and her asshole relaxes even more, allowing him to penetrate it too. Slowly, he sinks into her   
Luis smiles and says, "Man, now it's really tight! Do you want to alternate to fuck her deep?’’  
"No, at the same time, we're going to kick her ass.’’  
"Yeah, you're right, Diego."  
The two men start their movements by trying to synchronize them.  
With the dick still in her mouth, Kate can only growl " Ggggggggggg !’’  
"What's the matter, Bitch? Looks like you've never been ass fucked in your life.’’  
But quickly she moans with pleasure, "Mmmmmm...............", her mouth still busy,  
Luis comes first. He puts Kate on the ground, withdraws, takes off the condom and drops his semen on her butt.  
Diego does the same, but on her stomach this time.  
The guy got off the stool, brought Kate to her knees and started getting sucked again.  
Immediately, another worker stands behind her and penetrates her pussy but very quickly fucks her ass too, "Fuck, you guys are right. This whore has a really tight ass. I'll send my wife to her pimp to teach her a few things.’’  
Soon he comes too, spreading his cum on her back.  
Carlos intervenes, "Guys, we have it for the night. We will not stay here! We go back to the house. Follow me, Bitch! "  
When they arrive, he talks to Kate, "Take your place on the sling!"  
She settles down and replies, "No need to attach myself."

The men will now parade three by three under the gaze of Carlos sitting in a corner. One of the three takes her head, presents his flaccid cock. It makes her clearly understand that he wants to be well sucked. He enters her mouth and grazes against her palate. She feels him growing bigger and bigger.  
Another masturbates at the entrance of her pussy. He waits to have a hard dick to penetrate her thoroughly. The 3rd is waiting for a place. And the guy in front of her is now able to penetrate her pussy. After a few brutal thrusts, he changes his mind and fucks her ass too.  
He retires to be replaced by the guy who takes care of her mouth. It’s again occupied by the third guy who patiently waited his turn. He will fuck her pussy.  
This continues until 5 am. Never more than 3 guys in the room, her mouth stays busy permanently, the guys use it to prepare. Some come in it, but this is rather rare. Kate comes at least twice from a group of guys.  
Her pussy and ass are taken alternately, but she lost count of the doses she received on her. Some fuck her pussy and then fuck her ass just to come in the condom in it.  
After an hour, her belly and breasts are overflowing with cum. They are cleaned quickly by Carlos with a wipe. Then they start again, three new guys.

When the night ends, Carlos wipes her belly and breasts again, as well as her pussy and ass. He helps her out of the sling. She does not feel her arms, her legs, her ass, her pussy or her jaws anymore. If she is asked to go another 2 or 3 hours, she would not react, she would agree to continue. She has no more sensation but still a test to undergo.   
Carlos calls out "Come here, Bitch ... Suck me!"  
Kate kneels in front of him and she takes him in her mouth without hesitation.  
That's when Jose and Anthony appear, who laughs, "Well, I see we're not bored."  
Excited by the parade of guys he saw all night, Carlos comes very quickly in her mouth.  
Meanwhile, Jose lay down on the table and calls Kate, "Get on me. Impale yourself."   
Kate obeys. She climbs on the table and comes down on him, his cock sliding very easily in her pussy.   
Anthony lets down his pants and stands behind her. He also puts his cock in her ass without any difficulty. It is so fucked that she could take another without worry. Both will come on her face a few minutes later.  
Pointing to the sink, José said, "Make a little toilet, Bitch and we’ll go back."   
Then he asks Carlos, "How many guys ?"  
He hands him an SD card and answers, "Difficult to say because some have gone several times. In all, 25,or 30 to something close. You bring her whenever you want."  
José smiles, and Anthony answers "Why not? We'll see," and he turns to Kate, "You want to start again, Bitch?"  
Kate thought for a moment, Start again ? She now knows what it feels like to really be a prostitute and the worst is that she liked it, having had chained orgasms. She replied," If Master wants."  
She did not know what happened with Bracken but she is sure he will do it again or maybe worse. She retrieves her trench coat thrown to the ground in a corner. She puts it and follows the two men without even closing it. She dozes off in Jose's car. Arriving in front of her house, she gets ready to get out of the car when Brown tells her, "Will wants you at home at 4pm! He wants the Bitch, not the bodyguard. "

 

While Kate is returning home, Rick gets up. He will take the 8:30 flight from JFK. Hunt contacted him last night, once he received Rick's text. He wants to see him before they meet Shaw.  
In the arrivals area of Ronald Reagan Airport, Rick sees his father. The two men greet each other clumsily and return to Hunt's vehicle.  
As soon as he got settled, he called out to Rick, "What were you thinking, son? Putting a contract on Bracken's head?’’  
Rick is surprised but tries to stay calm, "A contract on Bracken? What are you talking about?’’  
"Richard! Don't try to think of me as a fool. Your editing was already well done, but I was able to put it back together. Don't worry, now it's totally untraceable, but I want to know why!’’  
"Such a scumbag can't become president!’’  
"And your girlfriend?’’  
Rick decides to be honest, "And Kate of course. He’s blackmailing her. With the other bastard Brown, they force her to...... " he can't go any further.  
"I know, son. And I promise I'll take care of him if Shaw can't. " Hunt tries to relax, "And it will save you a bit of money.’’  
Rick smiles, "Yes, seen like that....’’

The two men arrive on time at the restaurant. They enter the main hall and the waiter welcomes them, "Mr. Castle. It is an honour to receive you in our establishment! Come with me, your friends have already arrived.’’  
He takes them to a table at the back of the restaurant, little isolated from the rest of the room.  
Jordan sits with Agent Avery, her usual assistant. Both rise to greet the newcomers.  
Avery addresses the waiter, "Henri, 4 specials, in 10 minutes, thank you."  
As soon as the guy walks away, Jordan gets to the heart of the matter, "Before you ask the question, Rick. We meet here before we go to my office to develop our cover: this is Richard Castle's request to meet with us. The famous author has received threats from a stalker about his latest book on Nikki Heat, which also covers us for possible research on detective Beckett. All right, Rick?"  
"Okay, Jordan.’’  
"And for our little investigation, we'll talk in my office, it's secure. Right now the service is a little paranoid."  
"Why, Jordan?"  
"Since the foiled attempt on Senator Bracken, Director Morris suspects that there is a leak. As a result, everyone is watching each other."  
Hunt looks at his son silently. Rick intervenes, "An attack on Bracken?’’  
Jordan looks at him as Avery intervenes, "Yeah, Rick's a hell of a coincidence, huh?’’  
The arrival of the server allows Rick to change the subject. An hour later, all four of them left the restaurant for Shaw's office.

With the journey and the various formalities for entering the FBI building completed, it still takes an hour for Jordan to review her investigation.  
"We got him, Rick. All your information has allowed us to trace it back to Bracken.   
We had to remain extremely discreet because for some time there had been rumours of a contract on Bracken. In fact, the day before yesterday, a sniper was arrested in an apartment across from Bracken's home in New York with a rifle. So Avery had to go to LA, but it was finally a total success ; the Wells Fargo Bank was afraid of the scandal that would be revealed by being associated with Simmons' money laundering. They have fully cooperated and, not only do we have evidence that his account is being funded by Simmons' drug trafficking in Los Angeles and New York but also that Bracken makes transfers of $100,000, 4 times a year, to a man named Cole Maddox, a hit man we arrested last night in Boston. He's in solitary confinement for the moment, but he's agreed to discuss a remission of sentence. The bank's archives allowed us to trace it back to Dick Coonan. The guy Beckett shot when he took you hostage.’’  
Rick cuts her off, moved, "Bracken's going to pay for the murder of Kate's mother, I mean Detective Beckett's mother?’’  
"Yes, Rick, you have succeeded.’’  
"But Jordan, when do you stop this scumbag? What are you waiting for?"  
"Rick, we must be patient and wait for the right time. Bracken has friends in the department, the first of them is Morris, but my boss is following us. The wiretaps on Simmons' phone told us that he is coming to meet Bracken on Sunday at his home in New York. He will be accompanied by his three main lieutenants. We will pick all this beautiful little world at the same time. "  
Jordan observes Rick, who doesn't seem to be happy, "Is there a problem?"  
"Could we talk alone, Jordan?"  
Before she answered, Jackson intervened, "Precisely, agent Avery and I wanted coffee." The two men got up and leave the room.

"Rick, what's going on?’’  
"Bracken is blackmailing Kate."  
"In what way? I need to know everything."  
"He has compromising records.’’  
"Rick...... ‘’  
"Photos and videos. I don't want them to appear, it would destroy her career.’’  
"Her career? If it's under threat.’’  
"Her reputation...... ‘’  
"We can delete them if we know where they are, we know how to do that.’’  
"On Bracken and Brown's computers and on their phones, I think.’’  
"I will take care of it personally.’’  
Rick thinks for a moment, "Jordan, I have a better idea. Can I use your computer?’’.

 

In New York, Anthony is in Bracken’s office, surfing the Internet for the latest articles on Will. The surveys are good, the campaign is going well.   
He receives an email generated by the online support site created for the occasion, which means a significant contribution. He connects and gets up to join Bracken.  
Anthony smiles as he sees the scene: Will is sitting on the couch, preparing for his next speech.   
In front of him, Kate is in the eternal armchair. She is naked, completely naked, her pussy completely exposed. But what is new is that her legs are tied and at her feet is a small electrical box that is connected to her breasts by clips attached to her nipples.  
As Anthony approached her, he saw the tip of a plug coming out of her ass.  
Her hands are on either side of her head, clipped to a leather collar. She has a gag in her mouth. A vibrator is on the floor in front of her.  
After last night’s activities, Bracken has taken a new step in her humiliation and she seems to accept it meekly.  
"Will, sorry to bother you, but you have to come and check your mailbox.’’  
"What's so urgent, Anthony?" Bracken is moving into the office.  
"A guy just made us a $150,000 transfer.’’  
"What? 150000 ? Who is this guy?’’  
"I don't know Will, look at it yourself. Rod something. It must just be his nickname."  
"I'm here, Rodrich. Let's see it."   
‘’Hello Senator Bracken. $150,000 donation to support your campaign. I want to remain anonymous. I envy you just for one thing: your bodyguard. Just for her, I would like to be in your place. If I could, I would hire her immediately for my next business trip to South America, signed Rodrich and a mobile number. Anthony, where did you get the transfer from?"  
"Numbered account in the Cayman Islands. I checked, untraceable.’’  
Bracken comes back to sit on the couch, "Well Anthony, we're going to thank this anonymous benefactor."  
Bracken takes his phone and calls the number.

In DC, Rick smiles when he hears his prepaid cell phone ringing, it can only be Bracken. He activates "Voice disguiser" and answers, "Hello."

"Rodrich? Hello, Senator Bracken speaking. I'm here with my campaign manager and we want to thank you personally for your contribution.". He puts it on speaker.  
Anthony intervened, "Hello Sir and thank you again.’’  
After some trivialities on Bracken's election program, he asked, "So you want to hire my head of security?’’  
"It would be with great pleasure, Senator.’’  
"I'll forward your proposal to her."  
Kate listens to the conversation and she immediately understood the nickname, "Rodrich", for Rodgers Richard, Rick's birth name.  
"Thank you, Senator, do you think she would accept? ‘’   
"Certainly, Rodrich especially since I will support your request. You know, Detective Beckett is very competent, in all areas."  
"All areas? Senator, you're making me curious! I had no idea."  
Kate has no more doubts, it's Rick. He used her own words, the ones she told him at the end of their first case. She doesn't like the way the dialogue between the two men is going.  
"Take my word for it, Rodrich, when I tell you all the areas. It's all about all the areas, but then, really, all the areas. What would you make her do?’’  
He puts his hand on the microphone and turns to Kate, "It looks like you have a fan."  
"Senator, decency forbids me to answer you.’’  
"Go ahead, go ahead, let's go, let's go. It'll stay between us. You may have a nice surprise."  
Bracken takes two pictures of Kate using his phone.  
Kate panics at the thought of him sending them to Rick and she tries to talk, "Mmmm, Rrrrrr."  
"Senator, a woman like her, with her job of power, would deserve a good grip. Just reverse the roles.’’  
"Imagine, and tell me what you would do to her, Rodrich."  
"I have some ideas: make her put piercings, tongue and nipples. Give her a collar and a leash to walk her on all fours. Tie her in a kennel like a Bitch, expose her naked in the garden. Let my friends benefit, preferably black with big cocks. And finally, I, of course, would use her every hole. But I rambled, Senator.’’  
"Who says this isn't already the case?’’  
"Senator."  
"I'll convince her to work for you. Take a look at this message." Bracken downloads the pictures and clicks on "Send".  
Kate is stunned, "Nnnnnnnnn."  
Rick sees Kate's picture on the chair, he thinks, "Damn, Kate, you're really just a big Bitch.’’  
Aloud he says, "Yes, Senator, she seems extremely competent to me.’’  
"Rodrich, you are of course invited to the next benefactors' dinner, at my table.’’  
"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I want to remain anonymous,but if it had been a small meeting....’’  
"Why not? Can you be in New York this weekend?’’  
"Of course, I just need to book a hotel room."   
"Don't even think about it. You're my guest for the night, it's the least I can do."  
"In that case......’’  
"So, say, 6:00 p. m. at my place. I'll send you the address.’’  
"Thank you, Senator."  
"Thank you again! See you Saturday.’’

Rick hangs up with a smile, "It worked! I'm invited to his house for the weekend! All I have to do now is disguise myself."  
Bracken dials a new number, "Vulcan Simmons, I'm listening.’’  
"It's Will. Sunday morning, bring a couple of good friends with you.’’  
"Leroy came from LA with me, Marcus and Reggie will be there too. Why?"  
"There'll be a whore to smash.’’  
"They're going to do a great job," Vulcan hangs up laughing.  
Bracken gets up and joins Kate to start detaching her, "You're going to have to rest a little bit detective. After last night, you're going to have a busy weekend.’’

 

Jordan intervenes, "No way. We can't take that risk, Rick! If he recognizes you, it'll ruin the whole operation."  
"Jordan, I have to delete these files.’’  
"I'll go," says Hunt who knows what Rick is talking about, "No one knows me.’’  
"Great idea, Mr. Cross. It'll allow us to have someone in the house if things go wrong.’’

Rick can only bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update, I had some health problems....  
> And finally there will be another chapter......  
> See you soon


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a birthday gift......  
> But for Detective Kate Beckett, it went much further.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction involving more or less consensual sexual relations.  
> If you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read....  
> The names, places and characters of the show obviously do not belong to me.  
> Thanks for your aid, Ben, because English is still not my mother language.

In Washington DC....

The meeting ends, and Jordan addresses the three men, "We’ll meet again on Friday evening to finalize the details of the intervention. We must remain very discreet..... Rick, I was thinking we could meet in your bar. Is there a quiet area?’’  
"Of course Jordan, my office, in the basement!’’  
"Perfect. There will be the whole team, five agents plus Avery and me. So, unless something unexpected comes up, 9:00 p. m. at the Old Haunt!’’  
Rick and Hunt leave the FBI building. Jackson stays in DC, while Rick goes to Ronald Reagan.  
He wants to take the next American Airlines flight at 7:20 p. m. to get back to New York as soon as possible. His heart tells him to keep Kate informed of their investigation, but his head forbids him to do so. He has the entire duration of the flight to decide. 

 

In New York....

Bracken finishes untying Kate and takes the clamps from her breasts. But when Kate takes out the plug, he stops her, "That you keep during the meal, bitch.’’  
As she has become used to, she spends the evening completely naked with the two men. Bracken sits on the couch again and calls Kate, "Come here, bitch. On your knees."  
She obeys and stands in front of him. He puts the clamps back on her breasts and then gets up and approaches the stairs, calling, "Lewis, Garcia, Can you come up ?’’  
Brown who joined them, laughs, then turns to Kate who looks at him, panicked.  
"You have a place to hide,” he said, pointing to the office.  
Kate understands immediately.  
Quickly she grabs the box, kneels down and slips under the desk as the two agents arrive.

"Do you want to see us, Senator?’’  
"Yes, come in. Can I get you some coffee?"  
Lewis and Garcia answer at the same time, "Yes, thank you Sir."  
Bracken enters the office, turns on the percolator and prepares to make coffee.   
The two men approach and stand at the office door.  
Garcia asks, "The boss isn't here?’’  
Brown who followed them, leaned on the desk and replied, "She's upstairs on the phone. A personal matter to sort out, I think.’’  
While the machine is heating up, Bracken puts his hand in his pocket and grabs the remote control. He triggers electric impulses that force Kate to bite her lips so as not to reveal her presence.  
Bracken increases the intensity. Brown hears a little moaning. He waves to Bracken who is still making coffee and says, "I wanted to see you, guys."  
The two men turned to him. Brown took the opportunity to sit in the chair, which he moved slightly forward while opening his fly. Kate realizes what he's waiting for. She reaches out her hand and pulls his cock out of his pants.  
Brown rolls his chair forward again, until it hits the desk, and pretends to surf the net.   
Strangely enough, the electrical impulses and the situation excite Kate. She starts jerking him off slowly. She moves her mouth forward until it rests on the cockhead. She licks it for a moment and then opens her mouth and takes it all in. She starts to swallow it slowly but more deeply, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
Her hand goes down to her pussy. She has been surprised by the reactions of her own body for some time now, and she seems constantly excited.  
"I'm going completely insane, or I've become a real whore!” she thought to herself.  
Bracken pours the coffee, and says, "Hold on, gentlemen.”  
The two agents enter the office and stand by Bracken who continues, "Detective Beckett will stay in New York all week, so she has offered to come here next weekend. This will allow you to go home Saturday morning and come back Monday.”  
Anthony adds laughing, "She's really nice, your boss, guys!“

Under the desk sucking his cock, Kate wonders if they suspect she's there and it excites her even more, bringing her to the verge of orgasm. She takes his balls in her hand while she licks his cock all the way along. She takes it even deeper in her mouth and pumps his big cock like a madwoman.  
Lewis replied, "Yes, we'd like to thank her in person.”   
Garcia goes up to get her.  
Bracken is surprised by the agent's reaction and then intercepts his gaze. Lewis observes a heel boot protruding from the bottom of the desk.  
He smiled, the team leader understood where she was.   
“Might as well have a little fun," he thought. He’s increases the intensity a little more.  
Brown quickly says, "We're not going to disturb her; we'll wait for her to finish and come down.”  
Kate stopped sucking Brown's dick, biting her lips to death to stay silent, but she understood that something was happening.  
Bracken addresses Brown, "Anthony, are you almost done? I'd like Lewis to do a search for me on the FBI website..." and then turn to the agent, "It won't be a problem?”  
"None, Senator,” Lewis replied.  
Brown takes his dick out of Kate's mouth, he's figured out what Bracken wants. "Just a few more moments."  
With one hand, he has trouble putting his dick back in his pants. He eventually succeeds.  
"There, I'm done."  
He moves the chair back and stands up while Kate panics and huddles in a corner.  
A few seconds later, she saw someone else in the chair. She settles down even more and wonders what to do.  
"Getting out? The two agents, then the whole secret service, will know she's a bitch under Bracken's orders. They're going to think that's why he chose her. Her reputation is ruined.” 

As soon as he sits down, Lewis undoes his pants. Kate sits still, watching him.   
Brown calls out to the 2nd agent, "Garcia, do you know the sports room in the basement?”  
"No, sir."  
While listening to the conversation, Lewis pushes the chair back a little and waves at her with one hand, showing his dick.  
Brown continues, "You're going to help me, I have a package to pick up at home to improve the equipment and with my shoulder…”  
Garcia turns to his team leader, "No problem, Sir.”  
Brown adds, "Well, you can finish your coffee in peace."

Kate made her choice quickly. She's going to give Lewis a blowjob and hope he stays quiet until she can talk to him. She doesn't hesitate any longer, she moves her head towards the big black cock she already sucked in New Orleans and takes it in her mouth. Kate licks the big dick all over as the two men leave the office and Lewis quietly gives up, "Oh, my God, what a cocksucker.”  
"You were saying Lewis?”  
"Nothing. Sir, nothing.”  
Bracken laughs, "Lewis, maybe we should get her out of there.”  
"As you wish, Senator.”  
Lewis moves the chair back and looks at Kate.  
She crawls forward on all fours, with the box in her hand.  
Lewis understands and emits a small whistle, "Fffffffffff”  
Bracken immediately tells her, "I'm sure this agent will be able to hold his mouth, especially if he wants to keep fucking you."  
"I will be mute like a tomb Senator."

"You, Bitch, get down on your stomach on the desk and spread your thighs. He'll take you from behind like the good little whore you are."  
Kate obeys and puts the box in front of her. She leans forward to relieve the bite of the clamps on her nipples.   
Lewis then sees the plug, "Oh fuck.”  
"Surprised, Lewis? Your boss is a big bitch, ready to accept anything, right, Bitch?”  
"Yes, Master!”  
"You want his dick in your pussy to start?”  
"If you want, Master.”  
"So Lewis, it's your turn to fuck her!”  
The tall black man doesn't waste any more time, he comes to stand behind Kate, he puts his dick at the entrance of her pussy and slowly sinks into her until his balls come to crash on her buttocks.  
He says: "A bitch like her must be a great fucking toy, Senator.”  
He pulls on a clamp to stretch her tit again; Kate reacts under the pain, Ow...Ow...Ow...Owwwwwww."   
Then he changes hands.  
"You already put a clamp on her clit, Senator?”  
"No, why?"  
"Because when I see her already twisting with pleasure, I think she'll love it. She's really nothing but a bitch."  
“We'll try it together next time, Lewis."  
He dropped the clamps and grabbed her by her hips, increasing the speed of his strokes. Kate, on her way to an orgasm, moans louder and louder, "Mmmmmm... Mmmmmm...Mmmmmmm...Mmmmmmm.”  
Bracken smiled, "You shouldn't shout so loud, Garcia and Anthony aren't down there yet, and they could come back and join us.”  
Kate puts her mouth on her own arm, attempting to be less vocal, "Mump...Mmmph...”   
To stop her, Lewis grabs her wrists and pulls her arms back, while Bracken relaunches the electric stimuli.  
Kate groans again, "Ohhhhh...Ahhhhhhh...Ohhhhhhh.”  
It lasts a few minutes and then Bracken asks, "Lewis, would you like to fuck her ass????"  
"Senator, what a question, did you see that ass?”

The tall black guy comes out of her pussy, he grabs the plug and starts to remove it but stops when the widest part appears, he pushes it to make it penetrate again. He continues for a few moments, stretching her asshole, while Bracken increases the power intensity from the box.  
Lewis makes her turn around and lie on her back across the desk. He ends up removing the plug completely and before her asshole closes, he slips his big dick in. Kate, her mouth open, looking for air lets out a scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”  
He grabs her legs, spreads them wide, then he thrusts into her butt, kicks her in completely.  
Bracken got closer and throws, "I can't wait to see him cum on your slutty face.”  
Lewis feels he's about to come. He pulls out of her ass, approaches Kate's head leaning over the edge of the desk and puts his dick on her lips. Kate takes it in her mouth and sucks it again.  
At the moment of cumming, Lewis comes out and ejaculates long shots on her face while Bracken pushes the intensity to the maximum, Kate's orgasm also explodes, "Ohhh Fuuuuuck...... Yesssssssssssssss!”  
Bracken says, "You should swallow as much as you can. Garcia and Anthony will be here soon. You're going to keep the sperm on you.”  
Kate wants to pick it up with her fingers, but he stops her, "Do you want to disobey me?”  
She stops immediately, "No Master."

Bracken opens the bottom drawer of the desk and takes out another plug. He gives her, "Put it in your ass," then he takes out a remote control that he hands Lewis this time, "Try it, see if it works."  
Lewis presses a button and a hum is heard as Kate gives a scream, "Ahhhhhhhh!”  
"Perfect. Given the time, I'm not going to let you go home alone.”  
Turning to Lewis who stopped the impulses, "You're going to take the bitch home. You can have a little fun on the way."  
Then talking to Kate, "You'll do whatever he wants, you understand, Bitch?”  
"Yes, Master!”  
"By the way, boss, thank you for next weekend.”  
Kate looks at him, surprised, confused about what he's saying.  
Bracken intervenes, "I told them you volunteered to replace them. Oh sorry, detective, you wanted to tell them yourself?”  
Lewis continues, "Anyway, thanks again, boss. I'll be able to go home for a while."   
Bracken hands her the trench coat, " Put this on but don't close it.”  
"Yes, Master."  
She puts on her jacket, but it opens with each step, and doesn’t hide much.  
"Show your breasts and your pussy, Bitch. Come here.”  
Bracken has returned to the office, he has the little shoe bought in New Orleans in his hand. He hangs a pair of vice grip pliers on each nipple. Kate grimaces under the bite but remains silent.   
"Be here for eleven o'clock on Saturday! Have a drink before you leave, it'll rinse your mouth."   
He hands her a small glass of scotch with her usual dose. While she swallows her drink, she hears him talking to Lewis, "Don't restrain yourself, she accepts anything.”  
Bracken takes out of the drawer a big dildo of about ten inches and a black headband, which he gives to Lewis, "And especially tell me if she disobeys you.”  
Lewis reactivates the plug, then grabs the chain and pulls out "Let's go, boss."  
She wonders what will happen during the journey.

 

The flight arrived a little late compared to the scheduled time, 9pm, at JFK. After much hesitation, Rick made his decision, he will go to Kate's place, she deserves to know that her mother's killer will soon pay. He goes to the shuttle service from the VIP garage and 10 minutes later gets into his Ferrari. He goes directly to Kate's new apartment, which she has occupied since their separation. He was able to get the address by Lanie and he's going there for the first time.  
Half an hour later, he stops the car in front of the entrance of the car park. He rolled down his window and typed the code on the keypad; the gate lifted. "Thank you Lanie..." he thought to himself.  
He sees Kate's Harley and comes to park on the free space next to it.  
He wonders if she's at home, "Maybe she doesn't have a business car."  
He goes out and enters the building, looking for her apartment. Kate's out and he waits about 20 minutes for her in the hallway. Finally, he sends a message to Lanie to make sure they don't have a girl's night. When the answer was no, he decided to return home.

 

Kate and Lewis reach the ground floor. He opens the front door and tells her, "After you boss..."  
She hesitates for a second and comes out. She mechanically held her trench coat in front of her to walk down the seven or eight steps and find herself on the sidewalk. A loud discharge in her ass makes her scream in pain, "Ahhhhhhh."  
"Your master said, keep the jacket open. This is the last time.”  
She turns to him, as she doesn't know where to go.  
"The car is over there, 250 yards away," Lewis points to his left, on the other side of the road.   
Kate is relieved. At this hour, it’s all deserted. They take a few steps and cross over. They are just starting to walk up the sidewalk she sees, about twenty yards away, two homeless men pushing an old caddy and coming to meet them.  
She receives a new, much weaker discharge, "The jacket open, boss.”  
Kate shakes her shoulders a little and the two sides of the cloth move even further apart, leaving her totally exposed.  
The tramps, who noticed it, stopped and congratulated each other with a pat on the shoulders.  
Lewis grabbed her by the chain and brought her in front of the two men, old blacks in their mid-sixties. Their clothes have seen better times and they haven't seen a bathroom in a long time.  
The one who pushes the caddy talks to Lewis, "Fuck. That's some piece of ass you got there, bro.”  
"Hey, guys, you want to have a good look at her?”  
They answer together, "Yeah.”  
Lewis puts his hands on Kate's shoulders and takes off her jacket, "Boss, on the stairs."  
Kate walks up three steps.

"Turn around. Turn around and bend over.”  
Kate does as she is asked, her breasts swaying freely under her.  
"Come down. Come down here."  
She stands in front of the two men, her arms on her sides.  
"Spread your legs, boss!”  
Kate obeys again, slightly spreading her feet slightly, legs apart.  
"Wider.''  
This time Kate puts one leg on a step, the other just below the steps and leans forward, putting her hands on her knees.  
"Hmmm," she hears mumbling, "Beautiful slut."  
"Turn around, show them your ass.”  
She turns and the two men see the plug.  
"You can touch," Lewis says to them as she turns around and faces them again.

After a slight hesitation, a guy reaches out his hand and grabs the chain, giving small, sudden yanks that directly affect her nipples. The second one puts a thick finger directly into her pussy's closed lips.  
He pushes three quarters of the way in. She grins because of the sudden insertion, but says nothing as his finger squirms inside her.  
"Pretty and tight." The guy takes his finger out and puts it in his own mouth, sucking it noisily. "But I'm going to solve this problem."  
He puts his whole finger soaked in saliva, from behind this time, forcing Kate to get up. "Don't move, bitch!" Then he pushes a second finger into her as his friend pulls the chain, making her scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, you hurt me!”  
She tries to get up again, only to receive a painful slap on her ass from Lewis who, with his other hand, presses on her back to force her to lower her head, her ass now straight while her head was forced almost between her legs.  
The guy takes the opportunity to add another one, expanding it even further.  
"Slowly, please," she pleads.  
He ignores her and introduces his little finger, his hand gradually becoming completely buried.  
Her body reacts and Kate begins to moan, "Oooooohh...... Ooooooooh."  
"Do you like that, boss? You want to blow them?”  
Kate doesn't answer, but looks up to Lewis. He is surprised. He was waiting for her to protest, but in her eyes, he sees none. He thinks to himself, "She is even sluttier than I thought,"  
He takes her head between his two big hands, "Answer boss. You want to suck their old black cocks?”  
Before Kate can say anything, he rips the chain out of the old black man's hands, pulls it up, stretching her nipples and lifting her breasts.  
"Boss, tell me you like sucking big black cocks or I will rip your nipples off.”  
"Yes," shouts Kate softly, then lets go, "Yes, I love it."  
The homeless guy asks him, "Bro, why do you call that bitch boss?”  
"Because she really is my boss. Say it, boss.”  
"I love to suck cocks, especially big black cocks."  
"Who?”  
"I like to suck big black cocks, Master Lewis!" 

Then without waiting for someone to ask her, like a hungry woman, she squats down, waiting for the two homeless guys to take their cocks out and blow them. She is humiliated by a man she is supposed to command, but she doesn't care, because now, totally excited, which wasn't really the way it was until now, she has a terrible desire to be fucked, like a bitch in heat.  
Lewis would like to continue, but it's getting risky. They've been there for 10 minutes. A few people have seen them, but this is not the time to get caught by a police patrol, especially since the NYPD has multiplied patrols in the district since Bracken's candidacy.  
He pulls her chain, "Guys, I'm sorry, but we can't go any further here. If you hang around tomorrow or the day after, I promise you'll be able to fuck her.”  
He's going to talk to Bracken about it, but he suspects his answer. He holds out the trench coat to her.  
"Put it back on, so that we don't attract attention going to the car anymore!”  
Thirty yards and they arrive at the car. Lewis opens the door, "Give me that!" He takes off her jacket again and Kate sits naked in the passenger seat.  
Lewis sits behind the wheel, and asks, "Your address? "   
She looks at him surprised.  
"For the GPS."  
Kate still doesn't react.  
"You're gonna be busy on the way, so..."  
She gives it to him. The guidance is displayed, showing 20 minutes of travel.  
«Come on boss, you have plenty of time to give me a blowjob."

He starts the car and sets the vibrations of the plug on a low intensity level.  
Immediately, Kate settled herself in the seat, then she reached out her hand and rubbed his cock. He wore jeans, but she felt it harden through the fabric. Finally, she bends over so she can get close to his cock.  
Her ass with the plug still stuck in it, is up in the air and exposed. The car is moving and it's dark but that doesn't mean that someone can't see her.  
She undoes his jeans and pulls out the big fat dick. It is semi-hard, with a large drop of pre-cum at its tip. She opens her mouth, sticks out her tongue, and runs it all the way from the head to the base.  
She puts her lips down and goes up one side. When she gets to the head, she runs her tongue over it for a moment and then her lips go down to the other side. She starts again until the dick is completely hard, then she takes it in her mouth and sucks it.   
"Lick my balls too, boss. Taste a true man.”  
She lifts Lewis' cock against his belly to obey him, goes down even more and tilts her head to the side to access his big balls covered with tight and curly black hair. She is attacked by the musk of the great black man, a smell similar to that of a horny animal.  
Lewis does not remain inactive. His hand goes down, plays for a moment with a breast and the clamp on the nipple, then down to her pussy, puts a finger on her lips and dips his middle finger inside, making her squirm on his hand.  
The situation is heating her up more and more. Being used like a whore makes her incredibly excited and wet.  
"It looks like you love this, boss.”  
She lifts her head and looks at him with lust in her eyes. She has always loved giving blowjobs, but this is different, dirtier, just like being completely naked in a car. She immediately starts sucking again and Lewis continues to finger her, making her moan.  
"We’re there… the code?”  
She barely drops his dick, "1289#.... At the bottom, on the motorcycle side! "  
She falls back on his cock, taking it to the deepest part of her throat.  
"Oh my God, boss, don't stop!”  
At his contractions she feels that he is about to cum and finally she feels the sperm gushing in her throat as he stops the car.  
"Clean my dick.”  
Kate swallows the sperm she has in her mouth and licks his cock, working hard to collect the last few drops. She puts his softened dick back in his pants and finally gets up again.  
Lewis gets out of the car, drives around and opens the door. "Outside boss."  
“Lewis...This is my home. Someone can see me.”  
He pushes the intensity of the plug to a stronger level than ever, while pulling her by the chain "You better do as I say, I can still raise it.”  
She gets out, but is petrified when she sees Rick's Ferrari parked next to her motorcycle.

Lewis misunderstands her reaction. He takes the trench coat from the back seat and puts it on her shoulders. She mechanically rolls up her sleeves but remains frozen in the same place, expecting Rick to appear at every moment.  
He realizes that she's been staring at the sports car for a while, "Boss, your neighbors can afford it. I have an idea. Lie down on the hood and take a sexy pose. Spread your legs.”  
"What? Noooo!”  
He takes the remote control out of his pocket and shows it to her, defeated, Kate takes a few steps and leans on the front of the Ferrari. She always fantasized about getting fucked on the hood of this car, but in her fantasies, it's Rick.  
"It would be dirtier on the bike. I could use the dildo."  
He doesn't answer her. He takes her phone and starts taking pictures.  
"Lewis, please.”  
"Shhhhhhhh. We're going to move on. Boss, tell the camera what a bitch you are.”  
He switches to video mode and starts recording.  
"I'm... I'm a big fat whore, a real prostitute…”  
“Now show me on the bike."

Kate gets up and goes to the machine and straddles it, and sits facing him. She lies down on the tank, leaning her head on the counter and her arms across the handlebars. Finally, she looks at Lewis, puts one foot on the gas pipe and spreads her legs.  
He gets closer for close-up shots, and asks, "And what do you want, boss?"  
Lewis is too busy to notice that someone has entered the parking lot. 

The elevator door is barely open when Rick hears voices, he immediately recognizes Kate's but he stops when he hears her answer, "I want you to fuck me with your big cock, Master Lewis.”  
He approaches with caution, leans behind a pillar and sees Kate lying naked on her motorcycle with a guy filming with his phone. He's already seen the guy, he's a member of the Secret Service that protects Bracken.  
"Lewis, the film….”  
"Just a little pressure for the future. To keep fucking you, boss.”  
Rick thinks, "He too. But, how many fucking movies am I going to have to recover?”  
Lewis turns the plug back on with strong vibrations and gives her the dildo.  
"You wanted it earlier. I want to see you enjoy yourself alone, then we'll go up to your house, and then I'll fuck you up the ass.”

Bracken's drug is having its full effect. Kate is excited by her situation. She gets up from the bike while carrying the dildo to her lips to lubricate it with her saliva and then puts it on the saddle. She steps over the bike again, and lets herself get off, impaling herself while moaning, "Ohhhhhhh...Ohhhhhhh."  
“I don't know why, but this smells like a real-life experience. Have you ever done this before, boss?"  
She remains silent.  
"I'll help you answer boss."  
He increases the intensity of the plug.  
"Yesssssssssssssss, I did it!"  
"How?"  
Lewis is waiting for the next step. He sends a little impulse with the remote control.  
"Not like this."  
With each hesitation, he sends a new impulse.  
Kate starts to climb up and down on the dildo, "While riding.”  
Lewis is surprised, "While riding?”  
Rick is just as shocked as Lewis is. Now, he wants to know the rest too.  
"My ex-boyfriend's biker gang, when they found out I was a cop they forced me to do a few things.”  
Rick whispers, "Dr. Motorcycleboy, the bastard."

Kate continues her story, "On an excursion, they made me ride up behind him, ass in the air, with a dildo in my pussy and in my ass on the return."  
While Rick is clenching his fists, Kate gets more and more excited.   
Lewis changes places to shoot better, working to make her pussy and face appear in the same shot.  
"Turn your head towards me, boss. The sequel?”  
She lowers her hand and caresses her clitoris. She thinks it's Rick giving her orders.  
"The same the next time, but I was on the controls... Mmmm."  
"That's it?”  
"Noooo. Mmmmmmm. They fucked me at every break.......On the bike.... Each one in his turn.”  
"Who?”  
"The four leaders of the gang.”  
"And?”  
"I sucked them, all at the same time, while my ex was fucking me in the ass.”  
Rick clenched his fists thinking he should have listened to himself a year earlier and slaughtered that motherfucker Josh.  
"And did you like it, boss?"  
"Yesssssssssssssss........ Manyyyyy…… Fuuuuuck..... Ohhhhhhhhhh........."  
She enjoys, the dildo stuck in her.

Already teased by the episode with the homeless, the story excited Lewis quite a bit. Despite the blowjob, he can't take it anymore. He drops his pants, stands behind her, makes her lie completely on the tank, takes out the dildo and penetrates her without care. She’s so wet that he gets in very easily.  
Kate is not yet down from her orgasm. She starts moaning again, "Mmmmmmm........ Ohhhhhhhhhhh.”  
Lewis feels he won't last long, but he still wants to humiliate Kate. He pulls out of her and brings her to the Ferrari with the help of the chain. He takes out the blindfold and puts it on Kate's eyes.  
"We're going to stay here until a neighbor comes along. You won't know who fucked you, boss.”  
Lewis takes the dildo, passes it over Kate's lips and puts it right in front of the car.  
"In the meantime, spread your legs and impale yourself on it.”  
He pulls the chain down. Kate obeys. She squats down and guides the dildo into her pussy. She lets herself completely down on it. The moment Lewis puts his dick on her mouth, she just starts sucking it and he withdraws and ejaculates partly on her face, partly on the hood.   
"Here, take this dirty bitch.”  
It's too much for Rick, he comes out of hiding and goes straight to them. Lewis doesn't recognize him, saying, «Hey man, it's your lucky day, you're gonna fuck.....”  
He doesn’t finish his sentence. A blow by Rick's right to the plexus bends him in half and a knee kick under his chin extends him for the count.  
Alerted by the noise, Kate stands up and takes off her headband. She sees Lewis lying on his back, arms crossed, knocked out and someone searching her pockets.  
"Rick?”  
Without a word, he takes her by the chain and pulls her over the car.   
"Clean up this mess. I don't want to see a drop of it anymore.”  
She hesitated for a second and then grabbed her jacket to wipe the Ferrari.  
"You misunderstand. With your tongue! ", he orders her.  
"Whaaaat? But Rick….”  
He grabs her head and pushes her onto the hood.  
"I said lick it, you whore!”  
Defeated, she did so while he was sitting behind the wheel.  
As soon as she finishes, he starts the Ferrari and goes off in a squeal of tires.  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"  
She puts her jacket back on and, with tears in her eyes, heads for her apartment, thinking that this time she has lost it forever.

When he comes to his senses a few moments later, Lewis takes time to put his ideas in place, then everything comes back to him: Beckett and the arrival of this man.  
"Beckett! I'm going to call that bitch...... ", he desperately looks for his phone in his pocket, he looks around, no trace of the Ferrari or Beckett's trench coat, only the dildo and plug prominently placed on the bike.  
"The bitch, she robbed me of it!”  
He headed for the stairs, determined to go to her apartment and pick it up, but from the ground floor, he abandoned the idea. There were no names on the doors, just numbers. He doesn't see himself doing them one by one. He's going to go home and talk about it with Bracken, she's going to pay for it.  
He takes his car back to Bracken's house but along the way, he changes his mind. It's not very glorious for a Secret Service agent to be knocked down by the first person who comes along.  
"I've already seen his face somewhere…" and suddenly," Fuck, it’s Richard Castle, the writer and Beckett's ex-boyfriend. I'm just gonna buy a new phone.”

 

On Friday, Rick arrives at the Old Haunt around 7pm, well before the scheduled meeting time, he has been followed again since he left the loft but the guy stays outside. He stays behind the counter. The customers are delighted to be served by the famous owner and it occupies his mind.  
Jackson Hunt was the first to arrive around 8:30 pm. He greeted Rick and sat at a table that allowed him to watch the entrance. He was followed shortly by Jordan and Avery, accompanied by three men he did not know. They are not yet seated before Ryan, Esposito and Lanie make their appearance.   
Jordan comes to see him, "Rick, everyone's here."  
"Over here, Jordan!"  
He waves at her to come behind the counter. He lifts the access hatch to his office, Hunt is the last to come down. He walks past his son smiling, "Why am I not even surprised?”  
"Brian, absolutely no one else is allowed to come."  
"Okay, boss."   
Rick closes the hatch behind him.

Jordan introduces the three new agents. The meeting is a little tense. The pressure is immense but also exciting; in two days, they will arrest the man whom all the media presents as the future president.  
"Gentlemen, Dr. Parish. You all know the importance of the operation. Its success depends above all on our discretion, nothing must fail, Bracken has ears everywhere. According to our phone tapes, Simmons and his two, or three main lieutenants will be there Sunday morning around 10am. Until then we'll cover the area.”  
She turns to her team, "This can only be done by the three of you, each in turn. Bracken and Simmons have already been in contact with Ryan and Esposito.”  
The three men nod and she continues, "We already have someone undercover with Bracken, Detective Kate Beckett who is his Chief of Security. Thanks to her, there will be no Secret Service team this weekend. And starting Saturday night, Mr. Cross will be there too. He will be the one who will give the signal for the intervention on Sunday.”  
She opens her notebook and Bracken's home appears on the screen. She points out various places and the names of the agents, "I want everyone to set up in the night, around three o'clock. Is that okay?”  
Everyone agrees.  
"Be careful, Simmons and his guys will most certainly be armed and our plan is to have a successful operation with the least amount of blood spilled. Gentlemen, meet me in two days to take down these bastards.”  
Everyone get up, "Dr. Parish, Mr. Cross, a moment, please."

As the rest of the participants climbed back into the bar, very moved, Rick grabbed Shaw in his arms, "Thank you for everything, Jordan. Without you...... Thank you for the role you are giving to Kate, I will be eternally grateful.”  
The FBI profiler is touched by Rick's emotion, "Dr. Parish, that's why I wanted you here."  
The three look at her without understanding, "According to a conversation between Simmons and Brown that Avery intercepted, Kate may need a doctor."  
Rick bursts, "What? A doctor, why?”  
Hunt intervenes, "Richard, let her finish. What will happen at Bracken's?"  
She's looking for ways to formulate, "Let's say Bracken brings Simmons here to have a business talk but also to have a party."  
"A party? Jordan?" asks Rick.  
"At sex party." she goes on.  
"A sex party?”  
Jordan looks down, "A gangbang rather. And Kate will be the only woman."  
Rick spills everything on his desk, "I'm going to kill him."  
Hunt grabs his son.  
"Thank you ladies. I'm going to stay with him.”  
Rick opens a desk drawer and takes out a gun.  
"Richard, what are you going to do?”  
"Go to Bracken's house and shoot him myself!”  
"Calm down and listen to me. Here's what we're going to do.”

 

Hunt watches Brown leave his building and struggle to get into a taxi with a sports bag in his hand. He smiled as he saw his shoulder still immobilized, "Son, you didn't miss him..."  
Brown settles in the back with a protest against the splint. He had medical examinations the day before and he has to endure it for another 4 weeks, "Fuckin' writer," and then gives Bracken's address.

As soon as he is out of sight, Jackson leaves his hideout. Thanks to the neighbor who entered earlier, he enters the code at the front door, and takes the elevator to the fourth floor. 

Brown's going to spend the night at Will's and he's thinking. He was starting to have feelings for the beautiful detective, to more or less hope for a relationship with her once Will in the White House, but Bracken made him realize that it was out of the question. Only consolation, he could keep fucking her.  
The weekend promises to be a busy one for Kate, between the equipment installed the day before in the gym and the visit tomorrow of Simmons and his team.

In front of the apartment's entrance, Jackson prepares his equipment. He picks the lock and very quickly connects a tablet to the alarm box. Two seconds later, it is deactivated. He makes a quick tour of the apartment, checking for the absence of a camera and then sits in front of the laptop. He takes a USB key out of his pocket and puts it in place. The screen turns on. The password is easily broken by his software.   
He browses through the different files, copies some of them and then comes across a "Beckett" folder; opens it and displays the mosaics, a good dozen photos and videos.

He starts the video "Chicago". Kate appears naked, with a body that hides almost nothing but what attracts his attention is the sign "WEDDING GIFT" hanging on her breasts. She walks towards a seated man.  
He doesn't go any further. 

He randomly clicks on another one, "New Orleans".  
He sees a small room with holes and cocks coming out of it, a glory hole. He hears a weak man's voice, "Blow. Start with that one."  
The camera pivots to the left and displays a long black cock, then three more, then Kate appears and again the same voice he guesses from Brown, "Suck, you big whore! Did you guess who he is?"   
She says, "Lewis and all the guys," then takes the big black dick in hand and moves her mouth towards it.  
He stops reading and starts what seems to be the last one.

It is dark, a woman, Kate, undoubtedly, walks naked towards a building under construction. The camera lights up her ass and films it.   
He moves quickly and relaunches the reading: a woman's voice gushes out "Ahhhhhh… , it's gooood. Go ahead! Yes, fuck me, fuck my ass!"  
Kate is in the center of a circle of men. One behind her seems to fuck her and she bends over to suck another one.  
He moves forward again and then he hears two men: "No, at the same time, we're going to kick her ass."  
"Yeah, you're right, Diego."  
He sees Kate between two guys lifting her up and a third on a ladder that she sucks. Then a zoom, the two guys both fuck her and he hears her moans.

Rick told him about the videos but it's worse than he thought, not because of what he considers his daughter-in-law does, but because she doesn't seem forced to do it.  
He must have a discussion with his son very quickly, but not before the operation. He looks again at the last scene, looking for some clue explaining her behavior. He doesn't have much time so he decides to copy the videos.  
He continues to consult the files and comes across a "Castle" folder. He opens it. Rick's pictures are displayed, then Martha and finally Alexis.  
Richard told him he was being followed by Brown but apparently this asshole also wants to attack his granddaughter too.  
"Rick broke your shoulder but I'm going to put you in a wheelchair," he says as he launches his software that permanently deletes all photos and videos from the hard disk.  
He turns off the computer, turns the alarm back on and leaves the apartment.  
He joins his car and prepares to go to Bracken's home. He knew the day before that it was going to be hot, but now he fears the weekend. Along the way, he has an idea, he'll stop at the morgue to see Lanie, hopefully she'll be on duty.

 

Brown arrives in front of Bracken's house, pays the taxi and is greeted by Lewis and Garcia.  
"Not gone yet, guys?”  
It's the Latin guy who answers, "We wait for the boss and go."  
"You could leave right now. She'll probably be here soon."  
"Mr..."  
"Go ahead! Even with one hand I can defend myself."   
He spreads the sides of his jacket and the stick of a gun is visible. Bracken appears at that moment, "Anthony is right, go ahead.”  
"In that case, let’s go Lewis.”  
The two men get their things, then they leave the house accompanied by Brown. They cross the street and settle in their car when they see Beckett walking on the sidewalk across the street, wearing a skirt and a leather jacket.  
Garcia comments, "She's hot, the boss dressed like that, huh Lewis?”  
"You said it Juan. I'd love to have fun with her.”

Anthony saw her too, and holds the door for her.   
She has not yet entered the house before he yelling at her, "Get naked, Bitch. I hope you're in good shape because it's going to be your feast this weekend. Just to give you a little motivation, take a look at this.”  
He hands her his phone with a picture of Alexis by the Hamptons pool.   
Kate’s enraged, "You don't....”  
He cuts her off, "It's all up to you, Bitch!”  
She can only obey. She starts by taking off her jacket. She stays completely naked all day long. During lunch, she had to go under the table and give Brown a blowjob.  
All afternoon long, the two men asked her nothing special except to expose herself, to sit with her legs wide apart. 

Just before six o'clock, the three of them are on the ground floor when Bracken orders her to follow Brown to the door leading to the basement, "Go with him, Bitch. Your weekend is really about to start. You're going to have fun!”   
Kate has already gone down to this windowless room that has been transformed into a fitness room. She is surprised when Brown shows her a strange piece of furniture, a kind of weight bench, or rather a board for abdominals.  
"Look. Your lovers. You're going to spend the afternoon with them!”

He refers to two gigantic black plastic dildos, about 10 inches long, fixed on a vertical support, connected to complex machinery to articulate them and give them their mobility.  
"Lie down on your stomach." he barks.  
With his shoulder strapped, it takes him almost ten minutes to immobilize her, lying on her stomach and the holes offered. Many Velcro straps lock her on the bench, so she can no longer move: ankles and wrists, at the feet, thighs, waist, shoulders at the bench itself.  
Bracken, whom she didn't hear arrive, tells her when checking the links, "Tightly held Anthony. I don't want her to be able to move that Bitch!"  
Then he stands in front of Kate. "With that you can focus on the dildos. What do you think, Bitch?"   
He shows her a gag of rubber and a thick black headband. She opens her mouth to accept the gag and then he puts on the blindfold. She can no longer see anything and her mouth is distended by the gag that almost hits her uvula.  
"For your first time, we're gonna be nice, just one in your pussy and slow speed," Anthony told her as he placed the dildo on her clitoris, causing Kate to jump a little.  
This gets her a slap on the ass and then he turns the device on. The dildo forces itself in and drills her pussy, without violence but with determination, forcing her to accept every inch of it.  
"Fuck. Slow rate, but full penetration," she thought.  
She can only moan and scream in her gag when the dildo hits the bottom of her vagina again and again, at a slow tempo but with the consistency of a metronome.  
"Well, Bitch, you seem to like it," Bracken says to her as the front door bell rings.  
"Here's our guest. Anthony, you go upstairs and welcome him, I'll finish with her and join you.”

As Brown moves away, Bracken stands behind Kate. "Why in only one hole? A bitch like you must be able to do better.”  
He stops the machine and pulls the dildo out of her pussy, positions the second arm of the device and quietly introduces the two dildoes into Kate's pussy and ass. With her ass not being prepared at all, Kate moans under the penetration, "Mm... Mmmm... Nnnnnnnnnnn!”  
Without worrying, Bracken restarted the device at medium speed this time. Kate panics. The dildos are monstrous, they're going to destroy her. Then she stops thinking when the two poles sink into her, almost at the same time, just with a slight delay, stretching her two holes to the maximum. She tries to struggle without success and then gives up, defeated.  
Satisfied, Bracken goes up to join Brown and Hunt.   
"I told you, it's only the beginning of the weekend, Bitch.”

Brown has installed Jackson in the guest room on the second floor. They have returned to the living room and are pouring themselves a drink when Bracken arrives. He heads straight for Hunt, reaching out to him, "Nice to finally meet you Rodrich.”  
"The pleasure is all mine, Senator Bracken.”  
"Will, call me Will.”  
The discussion around coffee lasts about ten minutes with the three men exchanging banalities.

In the basement, the machine works in very wide movements that make the dildos come out almost completely from Kate's two holes. Then they come back slowly but penetrate it ever deeper.   
Despite herself, Kate gets wetter and wetter. She pants, covered in sweat, and has difficulty breathing through her nose. She moans when the dildo pokes around once again, her ass without delicacy. And suddenly, she comes, biting the gag but the machine continues inexorably to demolish her holes without the slightest pause.

"I'm disappointed Will. I was hoping to meet your bodyguard.”  
Bracken smiles, "We're going to join Detective Beckett in a few moments, she's doing some exercise. So you told me you needed some protection for a business trip?”

"Absolutely. You know South America. I was attacked in Rio on my last tour. It's true that it was a red-light district."  
"What do you work in, Rodrich?"  
"In publishing. I have to go and distribute the new books.”  
"Well, with Beckett as your bodyguard, you'll be safe."  
"Do you agree? Of course, I will compensate you for her absence. "  
"You've already done it, It won't be a problem! "   
Winking at Hunt, he adds, "And with her, you won't have to go get a prostitute. Come on, let's go meet her.”  
Bracken takes a full glass from the table and gets up, quickly followed by Brown and Hunt. The three men went down to the basement.

During their 15-minute absence, the machine had continued its demolition work. Kate came again a short time ago, panting, she recovers her breath.  
Bracken, who noticed it, laughed at her, "So, Bitch, did you have some fun?”  
As he discovered the scene, Hunt held back so as not to jump at the throat of the two men. For a moment he was modified the plan.  
“Fuck, it's going to be worse than I thought it would be," he thinks.

Brown approaches the machine, presses the button and increases the rate of penetration, while Kate moans in her gag, "Mmph... Mmmph... Mmmmph.... Mmmmph!"  
He taps her ass, "We have a guest, so be at your best."  
Bracken turns to Hunt, "So, Rodrich, what do you think of my chief of security?”  
When she hears Rodrich's name, Kate panics, "My god Rick is here," but she is totally surprised when she hears the voice that answers, "Impressive Will, very, very impressive. Beyond anything I could have imagined!”  
Bracken walks past Kate and takes off her blindfold. When Hunt comes to join him, she looks up and is relieved. It is not him but she looks at the newcomer from head to toe. The same look as Rick, the same physique but about twenty years older.  
Even as she focuses on him, the dildos continue their work, she no longer offers any resistance, her two holes are largely and deeply devastated but Kate feels a new orgasm coming.  
"What do you want, Rodrich? To fuck her pussy? Her ass? ", asks Bracken.  
Hunt doesn't know how to act. If he refuses the senator's advances, it might seem suspicious to him, "A little blowjob at first.”  
"Your choice."  
Bracken takes off the gag, just as she explodes into a new orgasm and screams her pleasure, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh....... Yesssssssssssssss…..!”  
"Did you hear that? Suck and swallow, Bitch.”

Hunt stands in front of her so she can take his dick in her mouth.  
Kate's in a second state, she's trying to suck him until she gets a nice dose of cum.   
Hunt did everything he could to make it last as short as possible.   
She swallows conscientiously as much semen as possible, only a few drops bead on the corner of her lips.  
Brown laughs, "Hell of a cocksucker, huh?”  
Bracken stops the machine, makes her drink the glass he has lowered to her, with her usual dose of stimulant and addresses Brown, "Anthony, put the two in her pussy."  
"Nooooooo....Not the twoooo…." Kate can't finish, Bracken just put the gag back in her mouth and tied her behind the head.  
While Brown takes the dildo out of her ass and places it against the other at the entrance of her pussy, Bracken caresses her face, "Don't worry, it's just until dinner is over."  
Then he adds, with a smile on his face, "Then both will be for your ass.”  
Brown starts the machine on medium speed. The dildos force the entry of her pussy which opens more easily than she thought. She is filled to the max, even if she has already made such double penetrations, both dildos painfully stretch her pussy to the limit. She feels the machine fucking her, coming and going inside her. Thinking that, she has other orgasms.  
The three men leave the basement.

During the meal Hunt wondered how to stop Kate's punishment.  
Finally they leave the table, Bracken proposes, "We go down to the basement to get the desert?”  
When she hears them arrive, she thinks the worst is waiting for her as Bracken promised her the two dildos in the ass.  
She would like to snuggle up under sheets and sleep. She has cum twice again and she is exhausted.   
Immediately, Bracken comes to see her, "You are able to easily take two big dicks in your pussy. And with your ass?”  
Hunt goes ahead and asks, "Would it be an abuse if I asked you to spend a moment alone in my room with Detective Beckett?"  
"Not at all. And be less formal, call her as I do: Bitch!"  
Then turning to Brown, "Anthony, untie the prostitute.”  
She is surprised when he starts to loose her dildos and straps. Once she is up, she barely stands on her legs.  
Brown sees it, "What? Are you disappointed? You wanted them, didn't you, Bitch? Don't worry, you spend a moment with our guest and come back so we can take care of your ass."  
"You're going to do whatever he asks you to do. Understand, Bitch?”  
"Yes, Master."  
Then Bracken turns to Hunt, "I advise you to fuck her ass now, before her asshole gets completely stoned.”

Kate starts taking the stairs and turns to Hunt, "Are you coming, Rodrich?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update and finally there will be another chapter......

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be posted on two other sites....


End file.
